Faith
by HappyDuelist
Summary: Sequel to Empathy takes place after end of series so spoilers abound. Winry and Ann [OC] struggle to deal with the results of the Elric brother's quest. Can they help each other cope with it all? Ch 24 up now! [COMPLETE!]
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist and am only a fan inspired by the story to the point that writing this story was only a matter of time. I only own the original characters and hope that those reading the story will enjoy what I have written. Thank you for reading and I look forward to your thoughts about the story. Keep in mind that I don't have anyone beta reading these chapters for me so there may be slight typos, I really try hard to catch them all.

Specific Author Notes about this story: This is a sequel to _"Empathy"_ so if you didn't read that first you might not appreciate the character of Ann or the fact I made some changes to the Rockbell family with adding Ann. I hope you enjoy this story as I have it scripted out as to what I plan to do if I go by it I am looking at about 20 + chapters, so I hope you will let me know what you think as the story moves along. I am really enjoying the romance between Al and Ann and think that it adds some additional angst with this obstacle between them-the age thing (so obviously the romance IS on hold but will it ever be rekindled?) on top of him not remembering meeting her or anything. I will bring in elements from the first fic so I hope I include things you as readers want to see-feel free to offer and advice or feedback about it or tell me something you'd like to see me do.

But most of all, thank you for all your support of _Empathy_ and I look forward to this journey of _Faith_ we're making together. Thank you.

Faith Chapter One: Lost In Loss

xoxox

So much pain all felt so strongly in the rush of an instant's realization, Winry Rockbell looked at the figure of her childhood friend Alphonse Elric, standing looking around for her. Just being told Al wasn't what she would be expecting and seeing Major Armstrong standing there with Edward no where to be seen, she felt horrible. She had no way of telling if Edward would ever come back. She'd been praying he would because he had a baby on the way. Telling Alphonse wouldn't be easy. Winry could see that Ann hadn't taken it then she herself had considering that Edward wasn't coming back and knowing he'd wouldn't be there when his child was born or that the young man she loved was now ten year old and had no memory of ever meeting her.

Major Armstrong looked over to Winry and he reached down to Al's hand, holding it in his own as he came over to meet her. Winry knew she'd cry, she didn't want to, but when she saw the two of them and it was so clear to her that Edward was somewhere else she couldn't stop the tears from coming. Al looked up at Armstrong and she could see his confusion. She kneeled down and opened her arms to him, when he looked back to her he smiled and squeezed the Major's hand before letting go to run into her arms. Winry picked him up easily he was such a small young boy, it was such an extreme difference from the suit he'd been bound to and a very welcome change.

"Hi Winry! You look really pretty. I'm so glad to be coming home. I miss you and Auntie."

After hugging him, swaying side to side for a little longer before she putting him down, Winry wiped her eyes.

"Hi Al, you look fantastic. We missed you too.," then looking at Major Armstrong she greeted him warmly. "Hello Major Armstrong, it's good to see you again. What do you say we get going?"

Al nodded enthusiastically and Winry reached over and took Armstrong's hand. She'd tell him later that she was pregnant. She was just starting to show and to think that five months ago she'd been in Edward's arms, things as wonderful as ever and now everything was shrouded in a thick nauseating darkness. She led them to the wagon where Lady and Boots were harnessed and waiting to take them home. She figured the major would want to stay on for a while just to make sure Al adjusted to things all right. For a moment she wondered why Mustang hadn't been the one to bring Al, she was happier it was the major, despite his intimidating physique he adored showing off, he was a really sweet man. And there was no doubt he equally adored the Elric brothers.

When they got to the wagon, Al was tired, so Winry set him up in the cabin part of the wagon to lay down. She got up top and then after about thirty minutes when she was sure Al would be sleeping she leaned over to the major, looking at him with pitiful eyes. She moved the reins to one hand and he took them from her, pulling her to his chest to comfort her as tears began to form in her eyes. He tried to soothe her pain, it did help her to stop crying long enough to resolve to tell him what no one in the military knew. No one outside of the Rockbell house knew and in two more months she'd planned on telling Edward and seeing if they couldn't come home for awhile.

"Major, I'm so upset, I need to tell you something. Something Edward didn't know," pausing she squeezed him harder as she confessed her secret to him, "I'm pregnant. About five months, I'm so upset Major Armstrong, I should have told him…"

She cried again and the major rubbed her back gently as her words sunk in. He fought tears himself, it wasn't right. Of all the men he'd fought beside, he admired that young man for his tenacity and fortitude. He had more integrity in his little toe then many men that were higher up in the military. Mustang needed to know this, he'd want to do anything he could for Winry, see that she had access to the money of Edward's that was still due him. It had been decided that Pinako would take custody of the young Alphonse Elric, but people who knew the boys would be around to check in with them.

He was sure that Edward would have been a good father. Thinking it had been denied him hurt as badly as when they'd lost Hughes. Yet another sad funeral for a dear friend Armstrong had cried through. They'd had no body to bury in Edward's case, yet had held a ceremony for an empty casket buried there where Hughes was. People checked in on Gracia and Elicia all the time to see how they were and it was well over a year since his death. Once word spread that Ed had a child he figured they would get a lot of visitors wanting to meet the baby. He made a mental note to come back around the time the infant was about six months old or so that way he could meet him or her and feel like he'd connected with the only remaining part of his friend, Edward Elric.

"He loved you very much Miss Winry. It isn't fair that these things happen, but you know how much he wanted, needed to restore Alphonse's body. He died to make that happen. I know it's hard not to be sad, but for the child's sake you must have faith everything will be all right."

Winry looked up at him, "Have faith? You're right. I should. I'm just so shocked about Al. I don't know what to think about it Major Armstrong. Is he all right? He really doesn't remember a thing about all that time he was stuck in the armor?"

He shook his head sadly, "No I'm afraid he doesn't. Who knows if he'll ever remember any of it though. Maybe it's a blessing because it must have been so difficult for him. I know he was struggling with it; the idea he wasn't really Alphonse Elric, but the proof is sleeping beneath us. I never doubted once that it was really him."

Winry took the reins back as he released her. She nodded and added she never doubted it was him either. They sat in silence for a long time until Al woke up and asked them if he could come up front by them. Since he was so small if it was Ann and Winry he'd have fit, but with the Major there really wasn't room. And he couldn't sit on her lap, he'd feel her tummy was bulging out, budding with new life that was created from the love his brother and she shared. Love she prayed Alphonse would get to experience someday.

"There really isn't room Al. You know I could come down there with you if you like and Major Armstrong can take the reins. What do you say to that Al?"

He grinned and got back into the cabin as she stopped the wagon. The major got off first and helped her down, then he opened the door and helped her get in. He then got back up top and started down the road again. Winry was sitting opposite of Al and felt at a loss as to what to talk about with him. She was seventeen now and seeing him as a ten year old was pretty hard after she'd grown used to seeing him so happy with Ann. She knew when Ann saw him things would be hard on her; she'd already told her that when she needed to cry she didn't have to do it alone. That Winry would feel better not crying alone either, that sisters should lean on each other when they needed to.

She sighed and looked outside the window at the countryside going by, then she spoke, "So Al, how have you been?"

His expression grew dark and she saw wisdom there that didn't exist when Al was truly ten. Something was bothering him deeply and she hoped he'd trust her enough to tell her. Goodness knew they all had things to tell each other. When they'd found out about the change in Al, Winry and Ann had talked it over and decided that with Al coming home they needed to make a cover for the bench Edward had made because of the inscriptions each brother had put there. Oddly enough Al had added one before they'd left that said, "Have faith" and Winry thought about what the major had said about having faith. It wasn't easy to take it on faith that everything would be all right, not after what happened.

"I'm all right I guess. But I don't understand where Edward has gone off to. Do you know where he is Winry? I miss him so much."

Al's eyes filled with tears and Winry couldn't contain her own grief, tears fell from her eyes as she leaned over to hug Alphonse.

"No honey, I don't know where he is. But all we can do is hope that he'll find his way home to us. Like you did Alphonse. Granny can't wait to see you. We have a new family member I need to tell you about too."

Al looked up at her as she released him and sat back on her seat.

"Oh? Really tell me about them Winry."

Winry cleared her throat and then began to tell Alphonse about Ann and her grandfather.

"Basically I have a sister now Al. Her name is Ann, she's keeping her last name though, Smitten. But she is still my sister now. She's sixteen and anxious to meet you. I've told her all about you."

"I can't wait to meet her too. What's she like?"

"Well she's an amputee like Edward, only she lost a leg, not a leg and an arm in an accident."

Winry had often wondered if this was the same wagon they'd used that fateful day that the sculpture had taken Ann's leg, and nearly her life.

"Her grandfather brought her to us after he'd talked to Ed in a town over a year ago. She'd doing pretty well now, but she's lost more leg then Ed did so it's different for her. She's really nice, but her grandfather was killed on the way to our place to visit her. So we adopted her."

Al looked down sad, "That's too bad about her losing a leg and then losing her grandfather too. A real shame. I'm glad you and auntie were there for her Winry. I hope she likes me."

Winry giggled, "Of course she will. You're a great kid Al."

Al smiled and giggled then, all the tension that had been in the cabin dissipated. They talked quietly about some of their childhood memories and before they knew it they were home. It was late afternoon so they would go in and see about freshening up before dinner. Ann was helping Pinako cook and she'd told Winry she'd be baking some cookies and a pie in honor of the major and Al's return. When they entered the Rockbell Ranch as Winry and Ann had begun to think of it as, Den began barking and ran out to meet them.

At the doorway was Ann. She slowly came out, carefully navigating the steps so she didn't lose her balance. Steps weren't easy for her but she managed. Practice helped so much, that and having Winry there to motivate her to work hard helped her get rid of the cane she'd been using for the past few months. She was standing tall and smiled broadly as a little face peeked out at her from the wagon, as Winry appeared from the other side having been helped out by the major.

Ann froze seeing Al. She felt her heart tighten in her chest almost as if it were too afraid to beat onward. He got out and then came over holding Winry's hand. Ann looked up at Winry and smiled, but their unspoken communication told her that she hadn't told Al about the baby yet and that he truly did remember nothing about before. He came up in front of her and held a hand up in a greeting.

"Hello Ann. I'm Alphonse Elric. Nice to meet you."

Ann reached down to the little hand and nodded, "Hello Alphonse. It's nice to finally meet you, I've heard so much about you."

"I hope it was all good," Al joked making them laugh.

"Yes, it was all good. Are you hungry? We have dinner almost ready. Perhaps you'd like to get washed up before dinner?"

Ann said looking at Major Armstrong and then back down to Al. Both nodded and then Ann turned around and headed towards the wagon. Winry was next to Al and Armstrong was going to help Ann take care of the horses first. She smiled at him and he introduced himself to her.

"Major Alex Louis Armstrong Miss Ann, at your service. Please allow me to assist you in taking care of these lovely steeds. They are wonderful animals, truly beautiful creatures."

"A pleasure to meet you Major Armstrong. I'd love your help. This is Lady," Ann said, stroking one of the horses and then moving to the other one she rubbed it's nose then kissed it. "And this is Boots."

Then she took the reins and headed to the barn. Once the wagon was put where it needed to be, they unharnessed the two horses and began to brush their coats. Twenty minutes later they were done and the horses were happily eating oats having split an apple between them. Then they went and joined everyone inside. Ann felt almost numb as she walked inside. Seeing Al like this had really shocked her. She'd expected him to return his real age, but then maybe this was meant to be his real age. It meant there could be nothing between them now, maybe not ever.

If only Edward had made it back too, this would be more bearable.

The fact his child would most likely be born without him ever knowing he was a father really upset the young woman. Her sister loved Edward with all her heart and had been so excited upon finding out she was pregnant. She figured Edward might want to get married but that wouldn't be possible now. It was just too tragic for words and Ann wasn't sure when she would be able to get up and not feel this way; numb and isolated from the world around her.

xoxox

It was quiet after everyone else had gone to bed. Ann longed to be with Al, she missed him so much, he'd been such a great comfort to her even when they'd been separated, she'd held onto the memories of being with him to help her through it. As she sat on her bed there was a knock, she recognized it as being Winry's so she said to come in making no effort to hide her tears.

"Hi, I wanted to come in. I need a hug Ann."

Winry was crying and instantly the two young women came together in a bear hug, crying on each other to vent the grief they were both feeling. Who know how long it would be before Edward came back? Neither of them, nor Alphonse himself could believe that Edward was truly gone; dead and passed on. They all needed to believe that he was somewhere trying to find a way back home to them. Ann released Winry slowly and rubbed her shoulder.

"Are you ok sister? You look so pale. And yet you were in the sun today. Do you feel well?"

Winry shook her head miserably, "No in fact I threw up dinner again. I just can't stop being sick. I am worried about the baby of course, but I just can't stop thinking about Edward. I don't want his child to never knew his or her father. It wouldn't be fair."

"I know Winry. I know. Do you feel like sitting down?"

Ann gestured to her bed, Winry nodded and followed her lead. She sat down and then Ann sat next to her. It wasn't two minutes later that both were crying again. It was like a repeat of the night before when they'd gotten the call that the major would be bringing Alphonse home, but Edward was nowhere to be found. Winry had slept in Ann's bed last night and she had a feeling she would again tonight. It was comforting in a way to know that she could help her sister to cope with the possible permanent loss of her beloved.

The baby would be here in a few short months and Ann had resolved to help Winry giving her all her time so that she could focus on working and playing with her child. It would probably be the closest Ann would ever come to having a child as her beloved no longer even knew she existed. Maybe ever. And Ann knew a long while back that Al was the only person she would ever love. It wasn't going to happen now and she was struggling to accept that. When they stopped crying for a few moments Ann got some tissues and the two sisters blew their noses, pitching the used tissues into the nearby garbage can.

"Winry? I'm not telling Al about what happened between us. It's too much to bear. To see him like this and know that he has so long before he grows to where he was when we met that it's like he's another person altogether. I wouldn't want to upset him and talking about our past would do that. Do you think it's all right that I just hold all this inside and try to bury all that happened?"

"I don't know Ann. I don't know if it's right or not, but if you think that is the best thing to do then you have to go with it. There isn't anything that we can do to bring them both back whole. Ed must have given up his own life to bring Al's body back. The weight of that alone is surely going to burden Al for years to come."

"I know, that's part of why I don't think I can really be anything to him but a sisterly friend. I think that means I'm destined to be alone forever too, so please, let's just get through this together. I want to help you with the baby as much as I can and I will do whatever I can to help take care of Al too of course, but I don't want to go over any boundaries."

Winry reached over to Ann's cheek and cupped it. Then she kissed other cheek and hugged her. She'd do whatever she could to help Ann get through this and she was grateful for her help and all the help she'd be giving in the months and long years to come. She rubbed her back and then let her go.

"You won't. I know you wouldn't ever do anything to hurt him or the baby Ann. I can't tell you how glad I am not to have to go through all this alone. Thank you sister. I love you so much I just can't express it enough, you're the best."

Ann blushed and tears began to fill her eyes again, "Thank you Winry. I love you too. Words fail me when I try to express that so I reply on my actions. I hope that I do enough around here that things are easier on you. And when it's close to the time the baby comes you can bet I will be right here holding your hand through it all."

Winry smiled, "I know you will Ann. I just wish Ed…"

"I do too." Ann said simply. "Are you tired? Want to lay down and try to get some rest?"

Winry nodded and slipped under the covers of the double bed that was Ann's. She turned onto her side and faced Ann as she got comfortable on her side of the bed. They sat there quietly and it wasn't long before they'd fallen asleep, each dreaming of happier days, one dreaming about a future with a father holding his baby the other dreaming about a lost lover returning home remembering every moment spent together.


	2. Long Awaited Return

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist and am only a fan inspired by the story to the point that writing this story was only a matter of time. I only own the original characters and hope that those reading the story will enjoy what I have written. Thank you for reading and I look forward to your thoughts about the story. Keep in mind that I don't have anyone beta reading these chapters for me so there may be slight typos, I really try hard to catch them all.

Faith Chapter Two: Long Awaited Return 

xoxox

The days that followed were rough. It was like there was some dark cloud hanging over them that only parted when Al would do something to make them smile. Winry was now so close to having the baby that she was having the kind of precursor contractions that sometimes start up as early as two weeks before you start going into true labor. Winry was in a lot of discomfort and stayed in bed a lot, which was fine with Ann and Al. Pinako was there whenever the young engineer needed a maternal confidant.

Last night she'd come in to her room and they'd talked about the future.

"I know it seems he isn't coming back Winry, but have faith. Keep that light on in the top bedroom at night for him, because I have a feeling he's trying to crawl out of whatever holds him from us."

Winry had nodded and hugged her granny, but still not having Edward here at this crucial time was heart wrenching for everyone involved. Since they had no choice but to tell Al, they had and been truthful as they could about it. Al had no memory of what had happened when he'd been bound to the suit of armor, but somehow they'd made him understand about the fact the baby was Edward's and would be his niece or nephew. He was excited about it but sad seeing Winry in bed and appearing sick so much.

As Ann was making lunch Winry was resting in the living room and Alphonse had come in to sit and watch her cook. Ann felt nervous about their history every time she was around him she felt her heart ache, but she told herself this was simply not the same Alphonse she'd faallen for. He was what he was before he'd lost his body and she didnn't exactly know how to take this yet. She smiled whenAl asked if he could help but Ann politely told him she was fine. She had a distinct feeling he liked being around her but that he also pitied her. Something she despised with all her spirit; being pitied to her was akin to being equated to a useless thing, something to be taken care of because it was incapable of independence. Something she knew Al didn't feel towards her, not the Al she'd known who'd journied with Edward.

"Please Ann? I want to help. Can't I just stir the soup?" Al smiled and gave her puppy dog eyes so she caved.

"Oh all right Al. Be careful, get your stool."

"Aw I can reach-"

"Al…Get your stool. I know you can reach it, but I want you to be looking down into it like a real cook would. All right? Humor me please," Ann said with an assertive tone of voice.

Al sighed and went to retrieve his stool from the far side of the kitchen where it usually stood until needed. He brought it over to the stove and climbed up atop it. He grinned as he reached for the wooden spoon and stuck it into the steamy bubbling soup, then slowly began stirring it with circular motions. Ann giggled and went to the refrigerator to get Winry a glass of lemonade. She was not feeling so well today and had wanted lemonade so as any good sister would, Ann made a fresh batch that was finally cold enough to serve.

"Can you watch that while I give this to Winry?" Ann asked looking over at the young child.

He nodded, "Sure, I'm fine Ann."

She nodded back to him then went to the living room. Winry smiled and Ann handed her the glass.

"How are things in here? Feeling any better?" Ann hovered over her sister with a concerned expression upon her face.

"No, I think I may have to move to my bedroom again soon Ann. I'm sorry I feel so bad. Are you sure you don't mind taking care of things?" Winry asked through half open lids.

Ann frowned, she looked tired. Like she wasn't sleeping well. She needed a back and foot rub thought Ann. If only Edward was here, he could take care of her and give her what she needed to feel better.

"Of course I don't mind. I love you sister. I'd die for you, or your baby. You know that don't you?"

Winry started to cry and Ann kneeled down by the couch she was lying on.

"Sister, death is part of life. I know you don't want to believe it and I don't want to say it. So let's not. But just know, I'd die for him too," Ann leaned down and kissed Winry's forehead and ran a hand down her cheek protectively.

Winry knew she meant it too, the look of determination wasn't there before she'd met the Elrics. Edward himself had had an important influence on her, helping her to make that full commitment to mastering her automail. And Al's effect on her was something that had made Winry so happy for both of them. He'd been so very taken with Ann and she with him, it was meant to be, it just had to be. As Ann smiled at her over her shoulder walking back to the kitchen, Winry kept crying, but right now it was tears for Al and Ann. She had plenty of tears and shedding some for her sweet sister and theweeeks of being withAl thatshe'd lost was unavoidable for the young blonde.

Not when she knew how hard it had been on her to see Al as a ten-year old. As she sipped on the lemonade she heard Ann laughing with Al in the kitchen and it made her stop crying. Maybe it would still come to pass. To think that Alphonse couldn't remember dancing around with her in his armor was so sad to Winry, but the promise of a future that could be so very happy was something she would continue to hang on to until somehow something dramaticmade her lose hope. She'd continue believe that Edward would return, just as she would continue to believe that Al would find what he'd lost with Ann when the time was right.

xoxox

"What is that pie? Apple?" Asked a curious Al from his stool.

Ann smiled and without looking up she nodded, "Yes it sure is. I know it's your favorite, but I thought it might be good for Winry to have a little something sweet. She looks so sad Al."

Al stopped moving the spoon in the soup and got down off the stool He walked over to Ann and pulled on her skirt, gesturing for her to lean down. Ann smiled and offered the young man her ear to whisper something into. His sweet voice made her remember how he'd sounded from within the shell of metal he'd been bound to when she knew him. How his voice had reverberated throughout her body when she'd been inside the armor and he'd danced with her.Something she tried so hard to help him _feel_ _through_ and she was sure he'd _felt love_ too. Being close to him as a child was beyond insane and yet it made sense to the young woman. That he'd gotten back his lost childhood innocence along with his body. What could be better for him in the long run?

"She misses my brother Ann. I've _heard_ her and I've heard _you_ crying. _Don't give up_, I never will. Somehow he **will** come back to Winry and me. I'm having trouble adjusting to the fact she's older then what I remember her as though. She's always been pretty, but now she's even more beautiful. I can see why Edward wanted to marry her."

Ann smiled whispering back, "Yes I imagine she was a lovely child Alphonse. I think she is having a girl. We talked about it and she said _Faith_ for a girl and _Hugh_ for a boy. In honor of someone she knew who knew Edward."

Al smiled, then moved away laughing, "I wonder if it will be a girl too. If it is I bet she is a pretty as Winry is."

Ann agreed, "I'm sure. So back to that soup? It wasn't sticking to the bottom was it? I'm done with the salad and sandwiches."

Al shook his head, "Nope, didn't stick at all," looking over at Ann he grinned from ear to ear.

"Great. You're a good helper Alphonse. Thank you."

Al got down from his stool as Pinako entered the room.

"Hello kids. Is that split pea soup I smell in here?"

Al nodded, "Yup, sure is Auntie. With a dash of ham too, Ann's idea. Want to taste it?"

She laughed, "No, I can wait. I need to go wash up anyhow. I'll be right back. How's Winry?"

Ann frowned and shook her head, "Still ill I'm afraid Auntie."

The old woman sighed and nodded. Heading out to check in with her granddaughter. Ann went back to setting up their lunches and Al asked what else he could do.

"Nothing really Alphonse. The table is already set and once I am done putting everyone's bowls and plates out we can sit down."

He nodded and went to sit down in his seat. Pinako came back in to the kitchen a few minutes later and told them Winry wasn't up to eating right now, she needed her rest so they began without her. Ann had to get up to take the pie out, but it would be great with dinner or for an afternoon snack should Winry show any interest in it. Not a meal went by that they weren't thinking about Edward. Ann thought about how Al used to be the one to always stand in the background while Ed and everyone else ate. It was almost opposite now only there wasn't even a drop of Edward's spirit around them, though he lived on in their minds and hearts.

None of them would give up hoping against all odds that he would return someday. Little did they know that day would come, but it took eight and a half long years. Winry had a little girl they had named Faith Elric and despite still smoking her pipe only doing so only in the workshop or outside, old lady Pinako clung to life enjoying every day they'd been given. When one afternoon Edward showed up on their doorstep with the most horrible gaunt look; like he'd gone through hell to get back, but there he was. He collapsed into Winry's arms and Ann helped her get him inside. He looked like he'd definitely aged. And the years hadn't been kind to him. They got him inside and into Winry's bed and Ann was already making the call.

Alphonse had gone to live with his old master, to train again to try to do whatever he could to reunite with his brother. Little did he know that somehow his brother had made the trip back home. Now Al would have to hurry home too, which Ann had no doubt he would as soon as he was aware of Edward's miraculous return. When she got through to Izumi she was told politely that Al had left two days ago to head home to Rizenbul. Which if her calculations were right, meant he'd be getting there before dinner. Ann thanked Izumi and then hung up, rushing back into the room where little Faith, Winry and Pinako were all standing.

"Al's already on his way here Winry. He should be here by dinnertime. Has he woken up yet?"

Winry shook her head and looked down at Faith.

"Faith darling, go play with Ann all right? I need to be here when Daddy wakes up."

Pinako chuckled, "Yes Faith, this is your father. Edward Elric. Now go play with your aunt honey while Mommy and I have a look at Daddy so we can help him feel better."

Ann nodded and took the little seven and a half-year-olds hand into her own and felt her heart racing in her chest. She was going to see Alphonse again! He would be a little over eighteen years old when he arrived, but she wondered if perhaps he'd found another girl. If he did she would be happy for him, she thought about it and wondered if that was what brought him home. To introduce his new girlfriend to his family? The thought of it seemed logical and so very sad to her. If it was the case she would have to go away for a few days, she didn't think she could bear to see him happy with another girl.

Even though he was back, she was still in love with him, the part of him that had comforted her and been there for her to do things for her no one else in the world ever have thought to do. She felt tears coming and decided it would be all right if no one but Faith saw them. And as they were going to finger paint outside she figured she could hide them if she was quiet. It proved to be correct as little Faith got very into her finger painting and when Den came over to see what they were doing she laughed her sweet airy giggle that usually made Ann laugh, but not today.

Today she was thinking about Al and if she'd be able to get through all of this. She thought back to the way she'd wanted to run the first time she'd seen the Elric brothers coming towards the Rockbell's home. At first she hadn't thought she'd be able to handle using automail but after talking with Edward that night and then realizing later just how sweet his brother was, despite his hard situation and circumstances. Al had been special and made her feel special, ever since he'd come back she hadn't known what to do and felt like it was an omen that indicated she'd be alone forever, because if it wasn't Alphonse, she wasn't interested.

"Look at my butterfly Auntie Ann," the little blonde girl giggled excitedly.

"It's lovely Faith. Did you make that for your daddy?"

"Uh-huh. You're smart. Is my daddy going to be ok Auntie Ann?"

Ann sighed and cupped the girl's face, "I think he'll be fine with some rest so don't you worry. He's home now."

The little girl seemed satisfied and went back to making her butterfly card for her father. Ann chewed nervously on her lip, too anxious to sit still for much longer. She hoped everything was all right inside. She really wanted to know how Edward was doing too. It would be so awkward to be outside when Al showed up. It was odd he hadn't called first, but that made all the more sense to her if he was not coming home alone and wanted to surprise everyone. All Ann could do is hold on to her memories and try to be strong for Winry, Edward. Al and even little Faith too.

xoxox

"So Al doesn't remember a thing? Nothing at all? Even now almost nine years later?" Ed asked Winry, incredulous that such a thing was possible.

"Nope, nothing as far as I heard. He'll be here tonight hopefully Edward. Just try to relax. Can you remember anything about what happened?"

He closed his eyes and sighed nodding, covering his eyes with his left forearm. He had on primitive prosthetics compared to his automail and Winry was already thinking about what she'd fashion for him. She could tell the right arm was basically just a damned useless cosmetic limb, one that did little in the way of handling tasks of the appendage it was made to look like.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He shook his head and then moved his arm so he could look her in the eyes. Pinako had left five minutes ago when Ed was still just waking up. She'd wanted to get dinner started early just in case Al showed up, she wanted to be able to visit with him and not have to rush around cooking. Ed reached his left hand to her and tried to sit up but fell back onto the bed miserably.

"Who is that beautiful little girl Winry? Is that our…our child?" His eyes brimmed with unshed tears and when she nodded she lay down next to him to hold him.

"Yes, her name is Faith. She's going on eight. Isn't she just adorable?"

Edward cried hugging Winry, "I had no idea, oh Winry what you must have thought when Al came back. Do you hate me for not being here? I tried but there wasn't any way I could get back until now. It was all I could do to save Alphonse."

"I could never hate you Edward. I love you, you should know that and your daughter loves you. Just wait until Al sees you."

"I bet he's taller then me dammit."

Winry leaned down and kissed his cheek, but that wasn't enough for Edward. Like a man who hasn't tasted food or drink for days, possibly even weeks, he pulled her into a real kiss, and then somehow he found the strength to roll her over onto her back without missing a beat. Her hands buried themselves in his long unbraided hair that fell around their faces. He wrapped his arm around her and then pulled away making a pissed off face.

"Can you take this hopeless piece of shit off me Winry? If I can't have automail you've made with your own two hands then I don't want this pathetic mockery getting in my way. Please get it off me."

She complied right away and tossed the light useless thing to the side of her bed and then moved her hands to his back. He had to roll back over and was breathing somewhat roughly from the exertion, even though it hadn't been much. She knew he would need time to recover from whatever he'd been through to get back to them. It was like a reward for never losing faith and always keeping that hope alive, justthat he wasn't dead.

"Thank you Winry. I'm so tired, I hate to ask you to let me sleep but I can't keep my eyes open. What if you climb in next to me, you look tired too, like you could use some rest."

"I can't just leave Faith out there alone Ed. Besides Al could be here any minute and I want to be there when he is. You need your rest and won't miss me in your sleep."

"That's what you think dammit," muttered Ed as he rolled over, pulling the covers over his shoulder.

Winry left him there with one final kiss to the forehead and he was sleeping by the time she reached the door by the sound of his breathing. She smiled and felt her heart soaring up in the heavens today. The only thing that could make things better was if Alphonse somehow began to find something he and Ann both lost when he got his body back. She sighed, but wasn't frowning. She could hardly stop herself from grinning broadly as she went to find Ann and her daughter.

xoxox

"Hi there," Al greeted Faith and Ann warmly.

"Hi Alphonse! Great to see you again looking so well." Ann began.

"Hi Uncle Al. How are you? Are you here to see Daddy?"

Al's face froze with shock and Ann nodded then cocked her head towards the house. Al dropped his suitcase and dropped to his knees. He pulled Faith into a big hug and tried not to cry. Then he gave her a big kiss on the cheek and looked up excitedly at Ann.

"You bet I'm here to see your daddy Faith. I have to get inside sweetie, great butterflies by the way."

He winked at Ann, who blushed, praying he didn't notice as he turned to practically run to the house. Winry was in the doorway by the time he got there, arms open wide to get a big hug. Al actually picked her up and spun her around. Ann felt her heart sink. He hadn't wanted to do that with her, and she understood that they'd known each other since childhood, but still, she longed so badly for the almost nineteen year-old Elric to take her into his arms like that. She sighed and tried to hide her disappointment from her sister, because she didn't want to dampen her good fortune.

Then Al disappeared inside the house while loud shouts were heard from her bedroom where Ed was still lying down. Shouts of their joyful and tear filled reunion reached outside to her ears. Just the two of them. She tried hard to seem happy but she knew no one really noticed her and after dinner when they were all still sitting in the kitchen Ann made an excuse to get away. She went outside to be away from everyone and sat on the bench Ed had made so many years ago. The cover was off of it, actually sitting in the barn, which made her think she should go get it and put it back on. She made a beeline for it and hadn't had it on for more then ten minutes before Al appeared.

Ann wanted to run, she felt her heart pounding in her chest and she started to sweat. It was a good thing she'd thought of the cover. Without that Al would see his declaration of love for her and she didn't want that to happen until he was ready to make it of his own free will to her again. However at just shy of nineteen-she felt it was much too soon to even think of anything happening between them, wasn't it? She didn't know, but she knew seeing him standing there, looking so tall and handsome, tan and healthy she'd felt herself swoon. She didn't feel she possessed that kind of vitality anymore, if she ever did.

"Hi Ann. I noticed you didn't stick around, I needed some air too, so I guessed I could find you out here."

He sat down next to her and she choked, "Uh-yeah, that's why I went out. I needed some air too. It's so nice you are back with your brother again Alphonse. I'm so very **happy** for you."

"You know that means _a lot_ to me Ann. Thank you. You know something? I feel like I knew you from _before_, not when I was a boy, but _before_, after what happened with what Ed and I _did_. Did…did we know each other when I was in the _armor_ Ann?"

He reached for her hand and she gasped, "Uh…y-yes. D-do you remember something?"

All the color drained from her face and she almost fainted as he nodded, "Yes, I do. Can I ask you something Ann?"

"Oh Al, I don't know if this is such a good idea-"

"Please Ann, tell me, do you have a music box?"

Ann froze, "y-yes."

"My god Ann, you're shaking like a leaf, are you all right? What did I say?"

Ann felt her eyes shut and her body go limp as everything went black.

xoxox

"Is she awake yet?" Ed asked as he came into the room.

Winry shook her head, "No Ed. She has fainted a couple of times over the years, but I know this is just stress from seeing Al again. I can tell it's tearing her up inside."

"Yes, plus seeing me and my ugly mug again." Ed joked, which won him a jab in the ribs from his future wife.

"Give it a rest Mr. Conceited."

"Why you know it's true? She looked at me like she looked at you, siblings, but with Al it's like how I look at you and you me. I am sure in time Al will find his heart in the same place. Don't you Winry? I mean he was out there with her talking when she fainted. I think that indicates something…"

Ann stirred just then and opened her eyes slowly. She was lying on top of her bed. She looked around and groaned. Ed came over and sat down on the edge of the bed, reaching over to her forehead with his left hand. Winry would begin working on his new automail arm in the morning, but for now he just didn't have anything on there. Though he'd managed to swap out to an old spare leg he'd used, but Pinako had to adjust the height, which took all of five minutes then she'd easily switched it out with the old one he'd gotten in the _other_ _place_. A place he was glad to be **away** from, yet a place that he knew he wouldn't _ever_ forget.

"I'm sorry, I fainted didn't I? I bet Al is upset."

Ed scoffed, "Oh please Ann, he is worried about you. Just relax and accept it. No one is _upset_ with you, ok? We totally understand."

She nodded and sat up slowly, Al came in the room and she felt she had to fall back to the bed, grabbing her head. Just seeing him made her feel faint…He looked just like he had in her mind, and she didn't think she could trust herself to speak again. She closed her eyes and moaned. Before she'd shut her eyes, she'd looked over at her dresser, to the music box and then back to Al. Al picked up on it immediately and came up to the other side of Ann's bed.

"Can I borrow it Ann?"

Without opening her eyes she nodded, "Of course Alphonse. I hope you like the song."

He smiled and then left the room. A door was heard closing to the room he'd occupied when he'd been living there. Edward and Winry smirked at one another and then Winry moved to sit on the other side of Ann, they looked over at one another and each raised their hands to attack the unsuspecting brunette with a outburst of tickling. Then silently mouthing 1, 2, 3 they waited and began their tickling at the same moment making Ann squeal with laughter.

"Oh god, please stop! You two come on! I fainted and you're NOT helping here! Stop!"

Ann was still laughing when they stopped after a few torturous seconds. She caught her breath, muttering about getting them back sometime, as Ed and Winry laughed at her facial expressions. They got up from her bed and Ann sat up slowly lowering her feet over the edge of the bed. Winry helped her up and Ed followed them out to the living room. After a few minutes Al joined them and they talked a bit about the future, Faith was already in bed and Pinako had long since said goodnight.

Ann managed to get back into her room and into bed without having to deal with what the song on her music box meant to her. How many times she'd listened to it thinking about dancing with him as they had, wondering what it'd be like to be truly dancing with him. There was a soft knock on her door and she gulped at the lump in her throat because she knew it was Al holding the very object she'd been thinking about. She got up, put on a robe and then opened her door slightly.

"Hi Ann, I wanted to bring this back to you. I wanted to tell you that it made me think of _dancing_. With **you**. It was very nice too."

"Hi, thanks for getting it back to me," said Ann, extending her hands to take the box back, "Well in a way we _did dance_ to it before Al."

"I thought we did. I wish I could remember more, but all I have are like dream like recollections, nothing more. Well, goodnight Ann."

"Goodnight Al," Ann said and smiled.

She shut her door as he turned to leave. Putting the music box back on her dresser Ann wound it up, then she danced around her room as if he was with her. Maybe someday she would get the chance to. Maybe she wouldn't be alone, maybe just maybe Alphonse Elric really was her true love and was coming back to her. She couldn't help but to think that way after what had just happened. But having waited so long she was in no hurry and not about to push the young man in any direction. Now if she could just not faint the next time she got too emotional.

xoxox

"She sure has it bad for Al doesn't she Winry?"

Edward shifted so that he was laying on his back, Winry curling up to him, nodding on his chest as she moved to rest her head there.

"Yes, she does Edward. I know it was hard on her when he was here right after everything, well you know. It was so hard, she and I cried all the time but neither of us ever gave up hope that you'd come home. We just knew that you wouldn't be here when Faith was born. But Al was here."

"He _never_ gave up faith either. I love that name by the way Winry. It's perfect for her. I can't believe how beautiful she is, just like you are. I just want to spoil her rotten."

Winry laughed, "No you don't mister Elric. Our daughter will not be spoiled, but neither will she be deprived. It's our duty to see she wants for naught and that she has joy in all of her days."

He pulled her close and whispered, "You have done a great job with her Winry. I'm so proud of you. I just wish I had been here when she was born."

Winry moved to lie on top of Ed and smirked down at him, "Well you can be here when her brother is born how about that? What do you say we get about making him right now?"

He closed his eyes as she leaned down and kissed him. She knew the answer and didn't wait to hear the words as she took the dominant role and moved on top of him seductively, tempting him with her feminine charms she knew he was so very vulnerable to. The two lovers connected on so many levels in the moments they'd become one that followed that there was no doubt if this wasn't the time, another time would come and a son would be born out of their powerful love for one another.

xoxox

Author's Notes: I hope you liked this chapter, it was fun and good to get Ed home. Now hopefully you all think I made the transitions all right as I only have my own head to run ideas and chapters by since no one is beta reading my FMA fics. I really do think this will turn out to be a lovely sequel and I am planning a one shot that will give us Winry and Ed being together around the right time frame for Faith to be conceived. I want to get more of Faith completed though before I do this one shot I have in mind.

Thank you for the reviews, to have **four reviews** on it after it being up _mere hours_ is just so wonderful for me. It fueled me onward to finish up chapter two as well and quickly as I could. Look for chapter three and four before the weekend if I can get some good writing time in this week. **Thank you all** for your continued support of my new FMA fic, I really am glad you've all responded to it and are anxiously awaiting updates for "Faith" now. Looking forward to what you all think and if you have something you think I should do fire off a review or an email, it's in my profile page, believe me I appreciate every posted review and email any one of you send. Thank you again everyone!


	3. Confession is Good for the Soul

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist and am only a fan inspired by the story to the point that writing this story was only a matter of time. I only own the original characters and hope that those reading the story will enjoy what I have written. Thank you for reading and I look forward to your thoughts about the story. Keep in mind that I don't have anyone beta reading these chapters for me so there may be slight typos, I really try hard to catch them all.

Faith Chapter Three: Confession is Good for the Soul 

xoxox

The next morning after breakfast Ed found himself sitting in the chair of pain having measurements taken to help them get started on his new arm and new leg. He couldn't wait to have them back; he hadn't been able to perform alchemy for so long, his left hand itched to do his transmutation clap. He longed for a real leg again. To him automail was as real as he needed to have anymore. One thing being away for so long had shown him, was the true art behind Winry's creations that hadn't made the trip through the gate very well considering the shape he'd been in before he was doing well enough for the moment.

"You've grown so much Edward. I have to say you have become a good looking young man," Pinako Rockbell stated matter of factly.

"Thanks Auntie. I'm glad you approve. You know when I feel better I am marrying Winry."

Pinako nodded, Winry and Faith had gone into town with Ann and Al, taking the wagon to get some supplies, both food and mechanical supplies were needed and they'd be gone until after lunch time, so Ed was taking advantage of having her there to himself. Neither was trying to playfully insult the other, as if it was completely understood Ed was not up to such games and besides, with it just being the two of them they could let down their defenses while they worked towards a common goal.

"I know you are Edward. I know you will take care of her and your daughter. She is a wonderful little girl, such a pleasant and sweet spirit. She reminded me a lot of you when you were a boy Ed."

Pinako sighed, "You and your brother were such sweet boys. Do you think Al and Ann have a chance Edward?"

Ed choked, "Uh-you mean will he remember before? I don't think so if he still doesn't. But him asking for the music box tells me that there is something there still; be it on a very deep level, I think he knows he's destined to be with her, I know I knew about Winry and I when we were kids. I knew she was the girl I'd marry."

The old woman nodded, smiling at him. Ed blushed and looked down at the floor. Even though he'd dreamt so many times of asking her to marry him he hadn't actually done it yet. So many different scenarios had played out in his mind, but he was going to get her a ring and propose to her, so they could get married like the same week he got their rings. He'd decided to get back on his feet which he figured wouldn't take that long. He'd gotten older, but he wasn't so out of shape that he couldn't walk once his automail was properly replaced. Bouncing back shouldn't be more then a couple of days, then he would have Ann or Al or both go with him to get her a ring.

_I am so glad you're still here Pinako. I love you like my own grandmother. You've done more for me then anyone. Thank god you lived to see Faith coming into the world and to see my return. I promise you I will take good care of my family. I swear I will._

Ed thought to himself, as he looked up to meet the old woman's gaze.

"I had a feeling early on too Edward. I'm glad you came home son. Having you back here makes everything brighter and righter in the world. We need you; Faith and Winry need you. And so do Al and Ann. You know being part of your life has been so hard at times. When you'd come back all beat up we knew you'd been in serious trouble and that it was because of the damned Military. Please Edward. Cut ties with them; don't let them kill what you've got now. The chance to be happy for the first time in your life. Please son, don't screw it up."

Ed smiled and nodded, "I already decided that was my next move. I don't care if Mustang did becomes the Fuhrer. No one is going to steal away my one shot at happiness. So tell me can we cover things without what I saved from when I was a State Alchemist? Can we be comfortable and have everything we need? Because I can find a job doing something else, something that won't involve constant danger and potentially hurting people in the process of fulfilling the job requirements."

"The automail shop has grown and we've also been doing some of our own gardening, eating our own home grown vegetables is a real treat. So is having a cow and chickens for milk. Things have changed and Ann has brought a lot to the family. She is in every aspect my Winry's little sister. I love her to pieces, she is just so special and you should be glad to know she's been apprenticing here with us and gotten quite good. Speaking of which Edward. What would you say to her attaching your leg when we're done with fabricating it?"

Edward grinned and nodded, "Absolutely Auntie. I'd love that. If I had a little sister I'd be proud if it was Ann. When I marry Winry she will be my little sister in law. And then we'll see what happens between her and Alphonse. I don't know what the future holds Auntie, but I know that _love will find a way_. I've never been let down by it or disappointed by it yet."

Pinako smiled wistfully, "I remember how she was so afraid of you boys because she was at such a vulnerable point in her life back then. She's really blossomed Edward. She is such a loving Aunt herself to little Faith. It is such a blessing to have you home again, you just can't know what it means to all of us that you're here."

Pinako tried not to cry but failed. It was like years of holding it all in finally broke the dam and she was sobbing. Ed immediately leaned over and wrapped his arm around her, holding her as best as he could.

"I love you Auntie Pinako, you've always been here for me and that you've been here for Faith, supporting Winry makes me so proud to call you family."

Ed didn't feel sad though, how could he after seeing the delight in his daughter's eyes when she'd eaten breakfast with him and talked between bites almost non-stop? He chuckled remembering her pretty face lighting up she'd seen him when he'd come out from the room he was sharing with Winry. Pinako chuckled with him and he released her.

"I love you too kiddo. You're something special too you know, and so is that lovely daughter of yours," Pinako winked at the young man who laughed.

"So do you think it will be a couple days until the arm and leg are done?"

"If Winry can find the parts we need we should be able to rush it and get you set in two days yes. With Ann's help I am sure we can."

Ed stood up, "I can't wait, I love your spare legs of course it's just I want my own automail again. I have been without it for so long I can't wait, I'm even looking forward to the screaming pain of having it connected and switched on. I just need my own arm and leg back now more then ever. I can't wait to _really play_ with Faith. So far I feel pretty damned lame. But then I know that I need time to recover, my health isn't in the greatest shape."

Pinako frowned, nodding she agreed but stayed quiet.

"I don't want to upset you Auntie, but the _other place_, where I was, it was horrific. I thought things were bad here sometimes, but the place I was it was indescribable the amount of suffering happening to the people there. Families, soldiers, it's all the same as we have here yet so much different in that suffering isn't really **empathized** with in any way-it's like to do so is admitting a _weakness_ others will surely _exploit_."

The old woman took her pipe and packed it with tobacco, then she got up and turned to look at Ed over her shoulder.

"How about we go outside and talk Edward? I don't smoke inside the house anymore because of Faith. And your story makes me crave my pipe. I will get us a couple glasses of lemonade and meet you on the back porch."

Ed nodded and made his way out back as Den came over barking a greeting to him. A few minutes passed with Ed scratching the aging dog behind the ears, talking to him softly. Pinako came out holding two glasses of lemonade and the two talked until it was time to make some lunch. By the time Winry, Faith, Al and Ann got back it was mid afternoon. Ann and Alphonse stayed outside to take care of the horses and Faith ran up to her daddy to give him a big hug.

"Daddy! I missed you!" She cried joyfully, jumping up into his lap as he sat in the living room.

"Oh boy! I missed you more Faith. Did you have fun?" He grinned at the young blonde child who was cuddling lovingly up to him, arms around his neck, his one hand wrapping around her little waist, helping to steady her as she clung onto him.

Winry came in next, going over to Edward looking for a chaste kiss he eagerly gave her.

"Find all the stuff you needed Winry?" he asked sweetly.

She nodded and wrapped her arms around him and their daughter, "Oh yes I did and with Ann helping we should be all set in two days and I won't have to stay up all night this time."

She hugged them and then giggled, going back to the kitchen to get Faith something to eat. Ed felt his heart bursting with love for this little child on his lap and for the woman he loved. Right then nothing mattered. Not the fact that he didn't have any automail, not the fact that his younger brother was at least four inches taller then he was despite growing when he was in the other place. Nothing but the happy little girl and her mother mattered to him. All he could do was hope that Al was able to find what he needed in a spouse in Ann. He knew that Al had loved her before, but could that love still be there within the young man? Ed didn't have the answers to that question, and he knew that only time would tell.

xoxox

"So you not only studied alchemy while you were away but were going to go for your State Certification too?" Ann asked Al, trying to start a conversation as they brushed the horses.

"Yeah, I was going to do whatever I could to try to get Ed back, but here he is without me having to risk anything. Does that bother you? That I studied alchemy and wanted to become a State Alchemist like Edward did?"

Ann shook her head, "Why would it? I know Winry and Pinako don't like alchemy much, but they respect your abilities, yours and Edward's."

"Maybe, but I have a feeling it more like they simply _tolerate_ it. Anyway I don't have plans to become a State Alchemist anymore, now that Ed's back I don't need to spend years trying to find an answer."

Ann smiled and led Lady to her stall, and then she went to a hanging bag of fruit that they kept apples and carrots in. Taking out two apples she took a small knife from a wooden table and began to cut the first apple. Al closed the stall behind Boots and came over next to Ann. She handed him the first apple cut into quarters and went to get the next one cut and Al smiled at her, though she didn't raise her eyes, instead she concentrated on what she was doing. The smile left his face somewhat and then he wondered if she was upset with him over something.

"Did I upset you Ann?" he asked as he fed a piece of apple to Boots.

Ann looked up surprised, "Of course not Alphonse, I was just focusing on what I was doing. Knives make me nervous."

He giggled, "I thought by that look on your face you were ticked at me over something."

He noticed she had on a pretty bangle bracelet he remembered her always wearing back when he was a boy and he just looked at her, noting different things about her that had changed since he'd been away. Her hair was much longer now and her face was just as lovely as he remembered it. So why did he feel so strange around her now? He wondered if it had something to do with what he'd felt **must** have existed between them _before_. No one had said anything, but Al had had dreams of her crying in his arms about her grandfather. And one about dancing with her to that haunting music. When he'd played it last night he'd closed his eyes and danced around his room, the foggy image of dancing around her room with her in his mind.

_If I **still** feel this way then it must be more then a simple childhood crush. I feel so drawn to her even still after the years away, I still feel it even more strongly then when I first learned Edward was gone. I can't forget how she was there for me when I was so distraught over losing him._

"No Al, I'm not mad. I was just thinking about something, I didn't realize my expression was so hard."

He nodded and fed another piece of apple to Boots, looking at the horse still thinking about how Ann had changed and yet how she was still the same. She came over to the stall next to where he was where Lady stayed, and began feeding her the second apple. They stood in silence for awhile and then Al gave Boots the final piece of the apple and sighed.

"Al? I'm sorry. I just feel a little overwhelmed by everything. Seeing Edward again after so long…"

Al came over and put a hand on her shoulder, she looked down and he wondered if she was crying. Unable to stop, he pulled her to his chest and held her. She was so warm and soft, he felt like he could hold her forever and never let go. Then he realized he'd acted on the impulse and froze, she hadn't pulled away but she hadn't returned his embrace either. So he awkwardly let go and stood back, looking at her apologetically. He was sure he'd offended her.

"Ann, I'm sorry. I just wanted to-"

Ann interrupted him, "Don't apologize, please Al, don't leave. I-" she broke down and sobbed, her knees went limp and she dropped to the ground.

Al moved to his knees, and then he reached a hand out to hers.

"I'm sorry Al, I wasn't ready to deal with all the stuff _seeing_ _you_ brings up again. I am just so happy you are doing so well and that you have your brother back."

Ann squeezed his hand, but he couldn't help but to think about what she'd said. The part about seeing him again is what his mind focused on. Could she possibly have _feelings_ for him? Is that what the dreams and the flashes of her smiling at him all meant? He decided to risk holding her again as she was sobbing. He put his arms around her and pulled her to his chest again. This time he gently stroked her hair and back and she shivered against him. After a few moments she stopped crying and looked up into his eyes. He saw such pain there, like she was trying to come to some decision about something close to her heart.

"Ann, I have always cared about you, you know that right?"

She nodded and wiped her eyes.

"You know I _know_ that we knew each other _before_, but I still can't _remember_ anything. I don't know that I _ever will_. But one thing I do remember is that making you smile made me very happy. Can you tell me about what we talked about? Or what we did?"

She pulled away, her eyes went wide with fear and she scrambled away from him, getting up to her feet quickly, still staring at him like he had asked her to kill someone. Or so he thought. Had she hated him when he'd been sealed in the steel suit of armor? He was so confused, he didn't know what to do and Ann looked moments away from running back to the house.

"Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry Ann, don't leave, please. I feel like you're always running away from me now. Do I make you sick? Did I do something?"

She stood there staring, as he looked down, and sat on his heels, unable to stand, as he'd asked the questions that had been on his mind since he'd begun the trip home.

"Please…talk to me."

Ann came back over to him and kneeled down again. She sighed and put her arms around his shoulders, pulling him to her.

"Alphonse, I care about you too. That is why I _can't talk_ to you about this. I don't want to hurt you…_ever_…I'm sorry if that upsets you, but I can't talk about that…"

She held him as he moved his arms around her, holding her tight, unwilling to let her go, afraid if he did she'd run away from him.

"All right, I can live with that. I'm sorry I won't ask about it again Ann. I promise," he said sincerely.

"Thank you Alphonse, you're a very sweet young man and you have your whole life ahead of you. You shouldn't worry about what was in the past and try to focus on the future."

He leaned away from her to look into her eyes, "But I _am_ thinking about the future. Part of it is that I want you in it Ann."

She gasped and tried to push him away, "No Al, I'm too old for you. You don't know what you're saying."

Al shook he was so upset, but he held her tight. He was going to make her listen this time. He knew what she just said showed she understood what he'd meant to imply with that statement. This was the hardest thing he could remember doing, but he had to be honest with her. He was almost nineteen and if she was twenty-five or twenty-nine he knew he had deep feelings for her that he couldn't just ignore anymore.

"Yes, I **do know** what I'm saying and I don't care how many years are between us age wise. Don't you see that? I-I came back to tell you…"

Ann gasped and stared at him, shocked by his words.

"I came back to tell you I love you Ann Smitten. I love you. That and that before I knew Ed was here, that I was going to go do whatever I could to try to get him back here and that I hoped you would wait for me," he said, not moving a muscle.

Her mouth hung open and he tried to smile.

"Al, you can't mean that…You're just-"

She stopped talking as soon as his expression grew angry. He let go of her and frowned. He stood up and as much as he wanted to run off he just stood there with his back to her, shaking with pain. She probably had no idea how hurt he was by what she'd been about to say, he was sure he was about to be told he was a kid when she wasn't but five or six years older then he was. It wasn't fair he'd come clean with the reason he'd been on his way here and she'd shot him down. He wanted to cry.

"Al, I'm sorry, I just can't risk hurting you. I'd never forgive myself if I ever did anything to hurt you."

He whipped around, eyes flaring, "I just stood here wanting to run away in the worst way after bearing my _heart_ and _soul_ to you and this is what you say? You don't want to **hurt** me? What do you think you about to call me a stupid kid was? _Fun_?"

He didn't realize he was yelling, but he was upset. She backed away looking at him sadly.

"Al, when we met Ed helped me to get through getting the automail and you helped me to feel better about myself. I love you too and we had so many long talks, that is why you feel like we're connected…Because we are…" She looked down and hugged herself, then she turned away and sighed.

He ran over to her and put his arms around her from behind her, "Ann please don't shut me out,"

She reached to his hands and held them, "I'm too old now Al. I have tried to accept that I will be alone in life and now you've come back saying things like you want me in your life? I don't know what to do…"

He turned her around, "Just don't shun me Ann that hurt so badly I can't tell you how much. I've wanted to tell you how I felt for a long time and I couldn't stop thinking about you when I was training, so I knew it wasn't just a passing boyhood crush. I just want a chance that's all. Just a chance to be with you, please give me that chance."

She looked up at him and smiled, "Ok Alphonse, but please understand I am having a hard time coming to terms with my own feelings towards you. They are so overpowering it's hard to think straight, especially right now with your hands on me."

He smiled back, "That's all I needed to know, that you do feel something for me. I can wait Ann. As long as I know you have room in your heart for me I can wait forever."

She giggled, "I said the same thing to my sister and then here you are, older and so handsome. I don't see what you could possibly still see in me though Alphonse…"

He rolled his eyes dramatically, then pulled her close, "Oh Ann get over it. You are the girl for me, you stole my heart years ago."

She laughed and hugged him tight. There were sure to be some rough spots ahead for them, but for the first time since Al had left her all those years ago with Edward at his side, she felt hopeful and optimistic. He was flesh and blood now, and even if he couldn't remember everything or much of anything at all, he still loved her. That had not changed, as she'd been so fearful it would.

"I'm sorry Al, I missed you so much, it's so wonderful to be with you again. I guess I have been burying my feelings for you for so long that it was just hard to admit to you that I do love you that way and I always have."

Al reached up and stroked her hair; "We should be getting back soon. I am sure they will wonder what we're up to out here. What do you say we meet up outside later at the bench and talk?"

She nodded, nuzzling into his chest; "I'd like that Alphonse. I'd like that a lot."

They held each other a few moments longer before they left to go back inside and join everyone in the living room.

xoxox

Edward knocked on his brother's bedroom door, "Al, can I come in?" he asked from his side of the door.

"Sure it's open Ed."

Ed took a deep breath and opened the door. Al was sitting on the bed reading a book. He put it down on the bed and smiled at Edward.

"What's up brother?" he asked still smiling.

"Oh I just wanted to come check up on you. How are things Alphonse?"

Al looked at Ed curiously, wondering if he'd somehow figured out that he and Ann had talked about their past and he'd confessed his love for her. He wasn't sure but he'd find out what he knew exactly. Maybe he could even ask him for some advice on what he should do to help win her heart back, as he didn't know what to do.

"Well since you asked, I am feeling kind of conflicted."

"Really, how so?"

"It's about Ann. When I'm with her I can't stop thinking about her, I really care about her Edward."

Ed grinned, "I'm glad you do Alphonse, she cares about you a great deal too."

"I know that is part of why I am so conflicted. I think she meant a lot to me before and she still does now, only I don't know what to do to show her that. I tried talking to her outside in the barn but I know I ended up upsetting her…"

"What do you mean Al? You upset her…What did you say?" Ed knew he wouldn't get a straight answer, but felt he needed to ask anyway.

"I just asked about the past. What we did and talked about and she got real quiet. I could tell she was uncomfortable. Long story short? I confessed I love her; that I came back to Rizenbul for her, to tell her that and to tell her I was going to do whatever I could to get you back and that I hoped she'd wait for me."

"You don't have to worry about that now Al, I'm home. But Ann probably thinks she is too old for you and if it was reversed, with you being her age and her being your age I might agree, but I think, no, I know you're just as capable of handling the kind of adult relationship that you and Ann deserve."

Al nodded and bit his bottom lip, "But what can I do?"

"Well if she stands in front of you wearing nothing but pink panties whatever you do-do NOT laugh!"

"I don't think I even wanna know do I?"

"No Al, in that particular case, _not remembering_ is a good thing."

They laughed and then Ed got up, "I have to get back out there, Faith is going to read me a story."

"Shouldn't that be the other way around brother?"

"Maybe with any other little girl but mine already knows how to read thanks to her savvy mother and loving Aunt. Hey Al? If you need advice I'm here for you ok?"

Ed got up and Al nodded, "Thanks Edward. I think I know what to do now."

"Good, I'm glad brother. See you at dinner."

Al nodded and then Ed left and he was alone. An idea was forming in his mind and he thought about meeting Ann outside when it was dark later that night. He would make certain she knew his feelings were serious. But he needed a few things to do what he had in mind.

xoxox

Author's Note's Thank you all who've reviewed the story so far, I am so excited you're enjoying it already and we're only three chapters into it. I admit I have deviated a bit from my outline but I think it's coming along nicely. I can hardly believe it has ten reviews already only one its second day of being posted. Thanks everyone, I am already working on chapter four so look for it soon! I don't think I could stop writing if I tried, it's just flowing out of me like "Empathy" did.


	4. Under the Stars

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist and am only a fan inspired by the story to the point that writing this story was only a matter of time. I only own the original characters and hope that those reading the story will enjoy what I have written. Thank you for reading and I look forward to your thoughts about the story. Keep in mind that I don't have anyone beta reading these chapters for me so there may be slight typos, I really try hard to catch them all.

Faith Chapter Four: Under the Stars 

xoxox

Pinako had gone into the workshop after dinner, but earlier during the day Alphonse had gotten some scrap metal and was going to make Ann another bracelet to match the first one she wore. He concealed it in his pants pocket and when Ed and Winry went to tuck little Faith in for the night he smiled at Ann who blushed so badly he laughed.

"What's wrong Ann?"

"I'm just worried."

"Worried about?"

She sighed and looked at her feet, "You…"

He didn't understand what she meant and said so, "About _me_? Whatever for? I found out the woman I _love_ has feelings for me, what could be better?"

"Finding someone who can give you everything you need. I don't think you really-"

"Ann will you just **stop** being so damned difficult? Honestly sometimes you frustrate me so bad."

Al got up and walked over to her, holding a hand out to her which she took, looking like a chastised child ready to take her punishment for being bad. He stifled a laugh, knowing she'd take it the wrong way and there'd be no way to make her understand it was how cute she looked sheepishly taking his hand that he found humorous. He led her outside and she walked ever so slowly, as if she was afraid of going outside alone with him.

"I'm sorry Alphonse, I just don't want to move too fast or anything."

Al considered mentioning her in her pink panties, but as Ed said he'd laughed he wisely decided against it.

"Ann are you just _this_ afraid of the idea of being loved? I mean _romantically_ loved?"

She let go of his hand and stood reluctantly by the end of the porch, "Y-yes, that's part of it. And the other part has to do with me feeling that this is somehow taking _advantage_ of you when you're vulnerable and I _can't_ do that Al. I just can't."

He pulled her to him and reached under her chin, making her look into his eyes as he smiled at her.

"You mean you would _refuse_ to give me a kiss here under the stars?"

She choked and he giggled, "Ann I'm serious. I've waited so long to hold you in my arms, and I want to kiss you so badly it's tearing me up inside. So just know that it is coming. I **will** kiss you tonight."

Her eyes went wide with fear and the color drained from her face. He ignored it and still holding one of her hands he turned and resumed leading her to the bench he'd found her sitting on after coming back home and seeing Edward for the first time. Something about that bench called to him. Only it didn't feel right and as he came into visual range something clicked and he realized it didn't look right to him.

Sure he remembered it from when he was a boy and it had always looked like that, but now for some reason it didn't feel right to him. She sat down first and he sat next to her, smiling at her with his boyish charm in full swing. She giggled and he smiled even wider and then squeezed her hand. Then it grew silent between them. Al wished she would just loosen up, but he could see she wasn't about to let down her guard yet.

He moved to take out the metal from his pocket and tears filled her eyes as she watched him make a transmutation circle on the ground and then he looked at her before moving his hands down to it to begin to make the matching bracelet. His mind told him he'd done this before but he couldn't remember it. Was it possible that the one she'd worn all these years was one he'd made for her as he was making this one now?

"Oh Al, it's beautiful, thank you," she said, tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm glad you like it Ann. I made it to match the other one you're wearing now."

_Tell me Ann, did I make that one for you too all those years ago?_ He thought hoping she'd offer some answer to the unspoken question.

"Yes I see that you did. You know you _made_ that one too. Right in this **very spot** Alphonse. I can hardly believe you don't remember yet you thought to do _this_. You really _do love_ me don't you?"

He held it out to her and as she put it on he answered, "Haven't you been listening? Yes! I do **love** you. It hurts that you seem to think I don't really, when I do, with all of my heart."

She reached for his hand, "I believe you Alphonse, I'm sorry I upset you. I'm just so afraid of either of us getting hurt that I-"

Al stopped her there, putting a finger over her lips to silence her. Then he moved his hand to her face, cupping her cheek gently before leaning over slowly intent on making good on his promise to kiss her tonight. She jerked away and fell off the bench, pulling Al over on top of her. She grunted and groaned, then muttered under her breath.

"Dammit, I'm sorry Al. I guess it was time you found out wasn't it?"

He looked to the bench that had seemed to come apart and his eyes locked onto two hearts and words there. One he recognized as his brother's writing and the other was his own. He read the words over and over and then everything went dark. Ann cried out his name but he didn't hear her. He'd fallen unconscious and was lost in a long forgotten memory.

He saw the two of them sitting here like he was watching a movie of Ann with the suit of armor. He saw himself making the original bracelet and carving the heart into the wood he now knew his brother had transmuted into this bench to give Winry and Ann something to remember them by. He also saw her sitting on his lap smiling at him sweetly. After a few moments his eyes fluttered open and Ann was close to hysterical looking down at him. He realized that his head was in her lap and he smiled.

"Al? Alphonse? Talk to me, are you all right? What happened? Oh my god, please talk to me!"

"It's all right Ann, I just…_remembered_ something. I remember being **here** with you. Nothing specific about things we talked about, but I saw myself making that bracelet for you. It was wonderful, I can _remember_ now."

He sat up and then moved the cover aside, "I don't think we need this anymore, unless you still _want_ to cover up something so special as the two hearts carved here."

She shook her head, stroking his hair gently, "No of course not there is no reason to hide it anymore. Are you sure you're ok though?"

He nodded and reached up to her cheek, "Yes, I'm better then ok now."

She giggled, "Ahh, so you are. You don't look so comfortable, why don't we get back up on the bench and I will try to keep my balance this time."

Al moved over towards her, putting a hand on her leg to keep her glued to the ground. Then he looked into her frightened eyes and reached to her face again.

"Don't pull away from me Ann. Please don't, not _now_," he pleaded softly.

Ann swallowed at the lump in her throat, remembering how much she wanted to be with him and then slowly he began to move his face towards hers. Just as his was an inch from hers he felt her hands move to his legs and it made him shiver. He finally closed the distance between them, their lips connecting for the first time. He pressed his against hers softly at first, then tilting his head to the side he slowly pursed them and kissed her. Without pulling away he tilted his head to the other side and buried a hand in her hair at the back of her head as he felt her lips part slightly as she responded to the kiss.

He could feel her shaking and as his stomach did flip-flops he noticed she wasn't the only one shaking. He pulled away and looked at her, she was smiling and he moved back to kiss her again as her hands moved up his legs to his chest. It made him want more, but he was satisfied that she'd just let him kiss her. This time he pressed his lips more firmly against hers and then when she responded he tentatively reached out with his tongue, and to his surprise he felt hers waiting for it. Gently their tongues met and he felt himself swooning, pulling her to him tightly. After a minute she pulled away and gasped, still in his arms, but looking flustered and happy.

He knew just how she felt, knowing it was her first kiss as well as his own made it all the more precious. That she had waited for him so many years was incredible on its own. But thinking that she had somehow held onto her love for him all that time, never truly giving up on it even when he couldn't remember the feelings he'd had for her when he'd carved the heart on the bench, made him giddy. His head was spinning when he pulled away and Ann put her head on his shoulder. As they held each other under the stars, words weren't needed because the two of them spoke with their eyesand hands.

xoxox

Winry and Ed left their daughter's room together, she was sleeping soundly now and had loved the stories they'd read together. Ed felt tired though, using the spare leg wasn't the easiest thing to do and they could hear Pinako working in the workshop, probably on his new leg. Winry looked towards it and frowned.

"I probably should go help Granny Edward. You look tired anyway, how about you get into bed and I'll wake you up when I join you later?"

He yawned, covering his mouth, then nodded, "Sounds good to me Winry. Don't work too hard, I'm not going anywhere."

He held his left arm open gesturing to her for a hug she eagerly came for. Then she was gone and Ed made his way to Winry's bed. He was so very tired and worn out from playing so much. As he closed the door to the bedroom he sighed, then moved to the bed and fell onto it, falling asleep before two minutes had passed, still wearing his clothes and even his boots. He snored softly waiting for the time to pass by until his beloved Winry came in hours later.

xoxox

"I'm worried about Edward Granny. He looks so pale and I know he's happy about Faith, still he looks so tired all the time. I hope he's ok."

Pinako frowned at the leg she was working on. Everything was working properly but the alignment was still wrong and she was trying to get the length right, it was still a hair too long and that would trip Edward up.

"Yes, well I'm sure he'll be fine in time my dear, I wouldn't worry so much about him. He's a man now. And he wants to take care of you and Faith so that's all you really need to know, isn't it?"

Winry smiled weakly, "Yes, that's true. I wonder if he will want to get married soon."

Pinako decided not to share what Edward had told her, thinking it best to come from him himself, "I would think that's coming as we know he loves you and there is no way he could _not_ fall in love with that darling daughter of yours Winry."

Winry giggled, "You should have _seen_ him Granny. He was reading to her and looked so happy. Happy like I haven't seen him since we were kids. I wish we could do _something_ to help Ann and Al though. I just know they are _meant_ to be together."

Pinako nodded, "I wouldn't worry about that Winry, I have a feeling that is taking care of itself, Alphonse is older now and I think that Ann definitely wants _something_ to grow between them. Did you find it odd that he wasn't at Izumi's when she called **before** he knew Edward was home?"

Winry stopped what she was doing and gasped, "Granny! You don't think he came back…To _talk_ to Ann about how he felt do you?"

The old woman shrugged, "Who knows, it's just something I was thinking about that I wondered if you'd noticed. But whatever happens I am sure if it's meant to be it will be."

Winry agreed nodding and then went back to her work, it was odd come to think of it that Ann wasn't in here with Granny.

"Granny? Where is Ann exactly?"

"I saw them go outside. I'd wager they are talking. Who knows if love is in the air? It certainly wouldn't surprise me the second time around. Then again I was surprised the first time so I suppose I am just waiting for it to happen for them," Pinako sighed.

Winry sighed too. She knew what Pinako meant and wished it would happen for them. Her curiosity was peeked so she put her wrench down and moved to stand. She had a lot of work left to do, but she just had to go see what they were up to.

"I'll be right back Granny. I just want to get a drink of water," she said hoping Pinako wouldn't try to stop her.

"Winry…I don't think you should do that," the old woman began, "If something **is** happening you could ruin it. You wouldn't want to do that now would you?"

Winry shook her head and sighed, "No, I surely wouldn't, but I am really thirsty. I should have gotten a drink before coming in. Can I get you something?"

Pinako shook her head and then Winry headed to the door. It wouldn't ruin anything if she just poked her head outside would it? She pondered it as she went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. After taking a few sips she put the glass down and then went to the back door. She looked towards the back yard but couldn't see anything. Deciding not to risk being seen she went to Ann's room and knocked softly.

There was no answer so she went to Alphonse's room to knock on his door. There was no reply from within so she decided to go in, she opened the door slowly and then went inside. She didn't know what she was looking for exactly, but she made a beeline for the suitcase he'd brought with him. She opened it and carefully sifted through it. She'd never done something like this before, but she knew that she'd better make damned sure there was no traces his things had been gone through. Her hands came across an envelope that she pulled out from underneath his clothes.

She looked at it in the moonlight and saw it was addressed to Ann, but was never sent. It wasn't sealed so she opened it and took out the paper inside. It wasn't easy to read in the moonlight, but with some effort she did so, surprised by the content of the letter to her little sister.

_Dear Ann,_

_I've thought about you so much during my time away. I miss you terribly and I want to see you again. When I am here alone at night I see your face and your smile and it gets me through the loneliness. I have so many things I need to tell you and I know some will surprise you. But most of all I want to tell you how much you mean to me. How much having you in my life means to me. I plan to take the exam to become a State Alchemist so that I can work towards bringing my brother home._

_You, Auntie Pinako and Winry are the only ones who've not given up hope that he is out there somewhere and that is why I am coming home. I have something to tell you and I hope you will be supportive of this endeavor, but I have to try to get Edward back. It's so hard living without him and part of why I left was seeing Faith every day, growing and changing and knowing she needs her father with her._

_I am going to bring him back somehow. I can't live with myself if I don't at least try. We'll talk soon if you'll be willing to listen that is. I know my leaving to study alchemy hurt everyone, but I had to go. I've learned so much and I have more to learn, but I think I am ready to take the exam and make my move._

_Love Always,_

Alphonse 

_He had things to tell her eh?_ Winry thought with stars in her eyes.

That was all the blonde engineer needed to know, so she carefully put the letter back into the envelope then stuck it back under his clothing before shutting the suit case and heading to the door. It was all quiet as far as she could hear so she walked back out into the hall and carefully shut the door behind her. While she was in this part of the house she wanted to go check on Edward. If she was right he'd just fallen onto the bed with all his clothes on and would wake up cramped from having his boots on in bed.

Smiling she carefully opened the door to her room and sighed seeing she'd been correct and he'd flopped onto the bed without so much as taking off his boots. She giggled quietly and then took his boots off. She left his pants and shirt on though, figuring it'd be more fun to take those off him later after she was ready to join him in bed. Right now though she needed to go get back to work. When she came out she heard crying from Faith's room. The little sweetheart had had nightmares last night and obviously she had one now.

Winry opened the door without hesitation, "Faith? Are you all right honey? Did you have a nightmare again?"

Faith was sitting up crying and she got up and ran to her mother, "Yes Mommy, I had an awful dream Daddy left and never came back! Oh Mommy I'm scared! There was a bad man Mommy, he came and took Daddy away!"

Winry kneeled and then picked up her crying little girl, "Shhhh, it's ok, Daddy's sleeping honey. I'll show you he's just fine. You can climb into bed with him ok?"

The frightened young girl rubbed her eyes and nodded. Winry carried her into the bedroom Ed was sleeping in and she gently reached over to his shoulder, shaking him slightly to rouse him enough to let him know Faith needed him. He turned over and yawned then opened his eyes. He looked disoriented, but then his eyes focused on Faith, who Winry had put down on the bed. He moved to get under the covers and made room for her next to him, on his left side so he could hold her with his real arm.

"Hi there Faith. You have another nightmare sweetie?" Edward asked, smiling at her as she curled up next to him.

She nodded, "Daddy, I dreamt a bad man came and took you away and you never came back. I don't want you to leave us. I love you so much Daddy, please don't go…"

"I'm here Faith, I'm not going anywhere so don't even worry about that because it isn't going to happen."

Edward looked at Winry who frowned, close to tears herself at the thought her baby was in emotional pain. Seeing Ed comforting her made her heart melt and she was happy he could be here with them. If she didn't have work waiting she'd slip into bed with them, but if Ed was to get his arm she'd need to get back in there. She was halfway through the fabrication of it and hoped that tomorrow she and Ann would be able to finish it. Pinako was close to done with the leg too, so maybe they'd have it ready by dinnertime if they worked hard. She leaned down and kissed Faith on the forehead and then moved to kiss Ed on his cheek.

"Thanks Edward. I have to go back to the workshop, will you be all right?"

He nodded, "You bet I will. I got my little sweetheart with me and I'm going to tell her a story about a time I had a duel with a certain Flame Alchemist."

Winry rolled her eyes and laughed, "Don't scare her for goodness sake Edward."

"What? Can't I tell my little girl how strong her daddy is? I mean, if you can't **share** the little triumphs you've _had_ in life then what is the point of having a good story? Right?"

She laughed, "Ok, but make it short, she and you both need your sleep. I'll be back in a few hours. Good night Faith, good night Edward."

Winry left them like that, Ed telling her how he was looking for information and the only way he'd been able to get it out of a certain colonel was by facing him in a battle of alchemic powers. He had been a tough opponent, Ed was saying as she went down the hall and entered the kitchen heading for the workshop. She laughed when she opened the door to the workshop and Pinako looked at her curious about why she was laughing.

"Oh it's Edward. Faith had another bad nightmare when I was out there and I heard her, so I went in and set her up in there with Edward. He's bragging about that duel of his with Roy Mustang. It's so sweet seeing them together Granny. It makes me so happy."

Pinako chuckled, "I remember him telling us about that battle. It is a good story though Winry, you have to admit the Flame Alchemist has quite a reputation and your future husband fought him and held his own. That is no _small_ feat you know, especially for a young boy as he was back then. He's changed so _much_, matured in ways I never thought we'd live to see."

Winry nodded, "Yeah he sure has. But I guess we all have eh?"

Pinako chuckled, "Yes we certainly have. Now let's get cracking on this ok? We need him back on his feet and in a position to give that sweet little girl all the love he has to give."

Winry smiled and sat down at her bench, "You're right Granny. You know I think you're right about a lot of things."

As she went back to work she thought about how capable Edward really was despite being a _double amputee_. Automail gave him his _independence_ so he could live a _normal_ life. It didn't get rid of the pain he suffered however, and he did suffer _terribly_, he just never let on that he was. It was something she knew he just had to do because it was the way he handled things. That would be something they'd have to work on because she wasn't going to let him suffer alone in silence any longer. Not when he could lean on her for comfort. If he couldn't lean on her who could he lean on?

She thought about Alphonse and how he'd appeared the same day, it was like it was meant to happen just as it did. She remembered how Granny had said the same thing earlier and soon Winry was lost in her work, thinking about what she had left to do and what would wait until tomorrow. Pinako was absorbed in her work and the two stayed busy until late into the night. By the time Winry got into bed with Edward and Faith she was ready to pass out. The two of them were smiling peacefully in their sleep and after she took off her boots and overalls she slid in next to them. She was fast asleep in record time because she'd worked herself so hard.

xoxox

Outside Al and Ann were laying on the blanket she and he had used so often years ago, they were looking up at the stars, talking quietly. He had gone inside to get it and she'd helped him lay it out on the ground near the bench. Her head was resting on his arm and she was on her side while he was on his back. She'd dreamt about being like this with him so many times that to be really here with him was so wonderful. It was sinking in that it was ok if they began a relationship now because he wasn't going anywhere and he had sought her out. He was older now.

"Al can I ask you something?"

He looked over to her and nodded, "You know you can Ann."

"Why did you come back when you did?"

He tensed up and she wondered why. He cleared his throat and she got the feeling he was going to confess something big to her.

"I came back to talk to you. I had no idea Edward was back. I wrote you, but never sent it because I really needed to talk to you in person."

"I'm right here Alphonse," she said softly, moving her hand from his chest to his cheek.

"I know you are Ann. And I came back to tell you I loved you. I've held in the feelings I had for you for some time now because I was scared you didn't feel the same way. But some of the things you did when I was still living here made me think about it and I came to the conclusion that no woman could ever fill the place in my heart occupied by my love for you."

"Oh Al, I don't know what to say."

He moved to lean onto his side, gently removing his arm from beneath her head so he could lean on it and look down at her. She was probably blushing, but in the moonlight he couldn't be sure, so he whispered to her that nothing needed to be said. Tears formed in her eyes and Al felt his own eyes stinging as they threatened to fill with tears of happiness.

"Then don't say anything, just kiss me Ann," he whispered as he slowly moved his face down to hers.

She moved her hands to his temples as his lips met hers and the sweet bliss of his kiss left her crying tears of relief that her long wait was over. He had finally come back to her, just like she'd dreamed. Al moved his right arm under her neck, holding her shoulders as the kiss intensified, she moaned from the side of her mouth, gasping for air. He pulled away and rubbed the tip of his nose against hers.

"Took your breath _away_ did I?"

"Yes, every time we've kissed I _forget_ to breathe. I can't think of _anything_ but how much I love you Alphonse Elric."

"I love you too. But breathing is something you **need** to do," he chuckled, smiling down at her.

"Yes it is, kiss me again and I'll work on it," she said teasing him, moving one hand from his hair to his back, rubbing him there softly.

"You send chills up my spine when you _do_ that."

"Good, you send chills up my spine just be _looking_ at me like that."

He moved his left hand to stroke her face and his smile widened, "I can't tell you how long I've wanted you to look at me like you are right now. With love in your eyes that doesn't say I'm nothing to you but a brother figure. I want to be your lover Ann. Forever. There is no one in the world I want more then you."

She started crying again and he wiped away her tears, "Don't cry Ann. Please, don't cry."

"They're tears of joy Al, because I am overjoyed you're really here with me now. You can't know how hard it was for me to hide our past from you when you came back. I was devastated. But in a way I understood that you were meant to regain _something else_ you'd lost."

"_Really_? What was that?"

"You were meant to regain your lost innocence and your childhood. I really believe that and never once have I regretted that we became so close during the two weeks you were here with me."

"If I could remember I have a feeling I wouldn't regret it either. Only that I hadn't been able to do this back then," he said as he leaned down to kiss her again.

He was unable to stay away from her mouth for too long even though his lips were numb from so much kissing, but he didn't care. It would mean he'd feel her lips for hours to come and he welcomed that. They'd spent hours talking and as he kissed her Alphonse Elric knew that she was the woman he'd marry.

xoxox

Author's Notes: Wow I can't believe how long this chapter turned out! I hope you all enjoy it and I am glad to see that you're enjoying little Faith. I have an eight year old myself so I am putting a little bit of my parental experience into this and really am enjoying it. I hope you all like the chapters to come as this story moves forward. Thank you so much for the words of encouragement and the compliments. I couldn't do it without you. When I feel stuck I just open up a review page on either story and I feel the block lift. Thank you guys, I really **owe** you one for _feeding_ my muse and helping make this story possible, because as Ed said to Winry above, what's the _point_ of having stories if you can't _share_ them.


	5. Love and Confidence

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist and am only a fan inspired by the story to the point that writing this story was only a matter of time. I only own the original characters and hope that those reading the story will enjoy what I have written. Thank you for reading and I look forward to your thoughts about the story. Keep in mind that I don't have anyone beta reading these chapters for me so there may be slight typos, I really try hard to catch them all.

Faith Chapter Five: Love and Confidence 

xoxox

The next morning Winry and Pinako were up early working hard on Ed's automail. Ann made breakfast and Faith was sitting at the table when Edward came out. She was eating some oatmeal and Al was there helping Ann with eggs and bacon. She was doing the bacon in one pan while Al worked on the eggs; seeing them side by side made Edward's heart happy. He could see that something had happened between them by the loving way Al was looking at Ann and his warm greeting to his brother.

"Good morning Ed," he said smiling broadly.

"Good morning Daddy!" Faith said looking up at Edward from her seat at the table.

"Good morning everyone. So how is my little darling girl this morning hmm Faith?"

He came over and sat down next to her and put his left arm around her chair. It didn't bother him too much that he didn't have his right arm. Because just seeing Al standing there was all the painkiller he needed. Knowing that his sacrifice had saved his brother made all the suffering he'd seen and gone through worth it. Looking at his daughter he could understand how come Hughes had been so in love with his own daughter.

Hughes. He hadn't thought about him in years, but he'd never forget the way he always had a collection of photos of his daughter at all times. It made him smile to think of how he'd love Faith. He wondered how Gracia and Elicia were getting on and decided at some point he would have to take Winry and Faith to go visit them. Ed made a mental note to ask Winry if she had some photos he could have to carry with him. He laughed thinking he was going to be just like Hughes showing her photos off to his military friends.

The military. They had to know Winry had had Faith, they had to have known and hadn't told him. Then again they knew a lot of things that they were reluctant to share with him or anyone else. Like that they had executed Winry's parents in the Eastern Rebellion at Ishbal. They'd never officially owned up to it before despite knowing he was from Rizenbul and his mechanic soon to be wife was a Rockbell who deserved to know the truth. Thanks to Dr. Marcoh he'd learned the truth. Many truths had been revealed to him during his years of searching for the stone.

_But for now I should just try to put all that out of my mind and focus on my family here. How did I get to be so lucky to have such loving people behind me?_

"I'm great Daddy, I slept so good knowing you were right there to protect me."

Ed chuckled, "I'm glad honey. How's your oatmeal?"

She grinned, "It's wonderful, Auntie Ann makes the best oatmeal, want some?"

Ed noticed a glass of milk sitting near her and he fought the urge to make his usual gagging noises, knowing he could end up passing on his disgust of the stuff to her, that he knew Winry would bash him in the skull with her wrench over. He shook his head and smiled, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

"No sweetie, but thank you. I think I want some eggs and bacon. It sure smells good."

Ann turned and smiled, "You bet Edward. We're almost done. It won't be two minutes and you'll be set up. Do you want some coffee or something?"

He shook his head and made a face. He never liked coffee and couldn't understand why anyone would drink the stuff, but Ann giggled seeing his expression.

"I'll take that as a no."

"Yeah I don't like that stuff. It tastes like mud and always made my stomach hurt."

Alphonse looked over as he moved to put the plate he had put the cooked bacon onto on the counter near the stove.

"Funny, I always thought your stomach was made of iron Edward. You know coffee isn't that bad, I've tried it but I don't like much either."

"Oh ha ha, Very funny brother. I swear you make fun of me and my eating habits as much as Winry does. At least Ann isn't ribbing me over it," Edward said, his voice expressing his mild annoyance over Al's comment.

"I wasn't kidding though Ed, you do have a iron gut. Don't take it the wrong way. It was meant as a compliment," Al said with the sweetest smile.

Ed rolled his eyes and then laughed when Ann brought over a plate and put it in front of him with a hot omelet with crispy bacon.

"There you go Ed, I hope you enjoy it."

"Thanks Ann," Ed said as he picked up his fork,

She then went and got two other plates set and handed one to Al who smiled and moved to sit next to her at the table. Faith giggled and had finished her breakfast so she began to drink her milk. Ed had to look away it made his stomach turn just seeing it. She giggled again and wiped away the milk mustache she had with the back of her hand. Ed quickly reached for a napkin and handed it to her.

"Here honey, use this ok?"

She nodded, "Thank you Daddy."

"Sure sweetheart," Ed said, reaching over to her leg to give it a reassuring squeeze.

He was so happy to be a father; he hadn't ever thought about it when they'd been intimate, not thought about it happening before they restored their bodies at least. But he wasn't the least bit bothered by it as some might think he would be. In fact it was the opposite, having Faith here made him see the world in a different light. It was brighter and livelier somehow. He wanted to protect her and Winry and as he began eating he looked over at Ann and Al, definitely getting a feeling that there was something going on between them under the table. They giggled and Ann winked at Edward when Faith got up from her chair.

"I want to go outside and play with Den, can I Daddy?"

He wasn't sure about whether or not she was allowed to so he looked to Ann and she nodded which told him that Winry would have let her and so he nodded to her. She squealed and called to Den who came bounding into the kitchen happily, rushing right to her. She waved and headed out back to play. Ed looked around to make sure Winry wasn't nearby, he thought he could hear her pounding on something in the workshop.

"Ann? I need to ask you for a favor," he began, "I need help getting Winry's engagement ring. Do you have any idea of what she would like?"

Ann's face lit up at his words, "Oh yes! I totally know the one she wants, we'd gone out over two years ago and she went nuts over this one in town. It's expensive, but not out of our league though. She'll love it! Did you want me to go into town tomorrow and get it?"

Ed nodded, "I was thinking you and Al could go and say you were going for something else. Did you by chance have some idea of what kind of wedding dress she'd want? I am planning on asking her to marry me tomorrow night if you can help me get the ring."

"Just leave it to me Edward, I'll take care of it no problem. Alphonse you don't mind going with me do you?"

"I wouldn't miss it for anything. In fact it will give me a chance to see what **you** like too after all Ann," Al said, leaning over to kiss her blushing cheek confirming what Edward had suspected.

Ed smirked, "I knew it. I just knew you two were a little too chummy for something not to have happened. Now just take it easy you two."

"Oh please Edward, give me a break, **you're** the one who needs to regain his strength not me. I'm perfectly healthy and fine. It's you I'm worried about, Winry is too, we all are," Al said, his expression darkening somewhat.

Ed sighed, "You don't want to know what I went through. I don't want anyone to ever know how awful it was. But I'll tell you this, equivalent exchange did come into play and I gave up something to make it back. That's all I am going to say about it though, so please don't ask me. I want to be happy here with all of you and just **live** our lives."

Al reached across the table to Ed's hand and Ed took it into his own, "Brother, I can't tell you how good it is that you're back. I don't want to upset you, but I was going to become a State Alchemist to do whatever I could to get you back. I'm so relieved you're home now where you **belong**."

Ed smiled, "Like I said earlier Alphonse, you don't have to worry about that now. We can live out our lives like we'd wanted to before, with the two women we love most in the world, and one sweet little girl who I know has me thinking I am on the road to becoming just like Hughes. So if I get really obnoxious about Faith, just humor me ok?"

He squeezed Al's hand and then let go and sat back laughing.

Al laughed and Ann giggled, "You two, you're something else, you know that right?"

They nodded and Al turned and cupped her face, pulling her into a chaste kiss, which left her swooning and grabbing the chair arms for balance. She blushed and Al smiled proudly. Ed laughed, and told them they made a great couple.

"You really do make a great couple. I'm so glad things are working out for you both. You know Alphonse this lady **loves** you so much, she never gave up hoping you'd remember how your heart belonged to her, just as hers belongs to you."

Al blushed, "Yes I'm lucky all right. I know it too. God Edward I'm so glad you're back."

Ann nodded, "Me too Edward. I felt like I'd lost a brother when you didn't come home and when I saw you the other day I nearly had a heart attack because I thought I had finally lost my mind and was seeing a ghost."

Al looked at her with a serious expression, "Oh Ann, I used to think you thought of me like a brother or just a friend. I am so glad to be back. If I hadn't left when I did I would have gone crazy on the train waiting to get here to see Ed as if the wait to see you wasn't hard enough."

"You're still so dramatic aren't you Alphonse. I remember you getting so excited because Major Armstrong had called us children when I was pissed about it. You were practically glowing with joy over being treated as a kid."

Al laughed, "Well I don't remember that, but I do remember always being a bit over the top with you just to annoy you back for all the stuff you did to annoy me, but that is just what brothers do, you know?"

Ed nodded and then Winry came in. They resumed eating and Ann was just about done. She got up and offered to get Winry a plate set up.

"I am just about ready to head in there to get to work sister, can I get you a plate before I go?"

Winry nodded, "I'd love that Ann, thanks. So where is my little angel?"

Ed pointed out back, "She's playing with Den outside."

Al knew Ann had work to do so he'd planned on playing with Faith and hanging around with Edward outside. He finished eating just as Ann put a plate down in front of Winry.

"I'm going to go outside and play with my niece, will you be coming out soon brother?"

He nodded and then Al came over to Ann and took her hand, walking with her to the hallway away from Winry and Ed. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck as he leaned down to kiss her. He ran his hands through her hair and over her back just reveling in the fact that this was real and not just a dream or fantasy. Ann was feeling the same thing and lowered her hands to his waist as they pulled away from each other to breathe.

"You make me so dizzy. Kissing you standing up is dangerous Alphonse," she whispered smirking at him slyly.

"Ah well I have a solution for that, but it will wait to later, we'll just have to find a nice private place to sit down or maybe take the blanket down to the river and spend some time together there later. Would you like that?"

She nodded, "You know I would. Well I need to get working. Have fun with Faith. I love you Al," she said as she leaned up to kiss his cheek because his lips were too dangerous to approach from a vertical position.

"Ok, I love you too Ann, don't over do it now."

"You say that now, but my lips are still numb from kissing you so much last night," her eyes sparkled with mischief as she hugged him.

"Mine are too, but I **like** it. If I close my eyes I can still feel yours on mine."

"Me too, I had trouble falling asleep, but we can talk more later, I really have to get in there to help Auntie and Winry with Edward's automail so I will see you as soon as we take a break or finish. Which ever comes first."

"Knowing Winry and Pinako I'd say it's a safe bet that it's ready today before dinner or maybe just after."

"That is what Winry said too. I need to go do my part though or that won't happen."

He nodded and kissed her cheek and then he turned and headed too the back door through the kitchen as Ann went to the workshop. Once the doors closed Winry was in Ed's face asking for details.

"Come on Edward tell me what is going on," Winry asked smiling widely unable to contain her happiness.

"What about Ann and Al?"

"Yes! Don't tease me or I swear you'll regret it Edward Elric," Winry pulled a wrench out from her overalls and Ed flinched reflexively.

"Ok, ok, just please don't beam me with that ok?"

"Then **start** talking," she said, tapping the wrench into her open hand.

"Well, I think that they must have done some serious talking because from what I saw, after Faith went outside of course, they were lovey dovey with each other. It was so nice to see them happy too Winry. I think everything is going to work out just fine."

"I'm so glad to hear it! When I get a chance I am going to grill Ann for details. You know she had pretty much accepted that Alphonse had _forgotten_ her and that there would _never_ be anything romantic between them again. I'm so relieved to hear that he finally **found** that part of his heart that still loved her."

Edward nodded, "Me too, now you need to get done eating so you can get back to working. I am dying to hug our little girl and play with her so bad. I just can't stand not being able to pick her up like you can."

Winry put the wrench back into her pocket and picked up her fork, "Don't worry Ed, with Ann helping us we'll be ready by dinnertime."

Edward grinned and reached over to her back rubbing it gently, "You're the best Winry, I can wait, I just want to be able to give her more then I can without an arm. You know how I am, how I hate to be like this."

"I know Edward, I know. Hang in there ok? It **will** be tonight if I have to skip lunch and chain Granny and Ann to their chairs, we'll have your arm and leg ready for you."

She began eating and Edward nodded. He said he was going to go lay down because he didn't feel too well, which was only part of the truth. Last night he'd had a strange dream, it was before Faith had had the nightmare. In the dream he'd been at the gate again, it was when he'd been dying in the other place. He had a feeling it was his mind reliving the transition from that place back home.

He could still remember the voice that had said, "For one take two, you agreed to the price, you know what to do. Open your mind, then open the gate, but hurry, get out inside and don't be late…."

A dark image came into Ed's mind about what he'd had to give up. The years he'd lost were no different then those Al had lost, only the dream reminded him how he'd had to make a deal, giving up years he had yet to live. It had been his only chance to get home. Even though he could tell himself it hadn't been real, he knew deep down the stranger there who'd spoken to him from the shadows telling him how to open the gate was real.

"Edward is something wrong?"

He shook his head and sat there quietly for a few long moments as she stared at him before he nodded.

"Yes, I had strange dream last night. I dreamt about the gate between worlds and how I had to make a deal with the guardian of the gate."

Winry's eyes went wide, "You mean you **can** remember it? Oh Edward, what kind of deal?"

"It's nothing Winry. Really, it's probably just a delusion I had when I was sick in the other place," he didn't think telling her everything would be wise because he knew how sensitive she was.

"Ed if you need to talk you know I am here for you. I'm not going to push you about this, but just answer me this. You're not **leaving** us again are you?"

"No, no Winry, I'm not going anywhere. I'm completely committed to being here with you, Faith and the rest of our family. **Nothing** will take me away from you ever again. In fact I am going to go out and be with her and Al right now," he said softly.

She nodded and turned to hug him. He hugged her back and then he kissed her cheek. After they ended their embrace she went back to eating and he got up and went outside instead of the bedroom. He knew that seeing Faith laughing and playing would make the uneasy feeling in his stomach go away.

xoxox

In the workshop Ann was working on Ed's leg with Pinako while Winry was eating. Soon she rejoined them and got back to working on his arm. Ann finished what she'd been working on for Pinako saving her a half-hour of time. And in this case every minute counted. They worked hard and when lunchtime came and went the three women were still working towards their goal. Al came in with sandwiches and insisted they take a break.

"Please, you three miracle workers need food. I made these for you so you can just eat them and get right back to it."

Then he gave each of them a ham sandwich, and said he'd be back with drinks for them in a moment.

Ann giggled, "He's so thoughtful and sweet. I can't believe things are really happening now Auntie. I'm so happy he could remember making the first bracelet. I didn't tell you that did I?"

Winry smiled, "He remembered **making** it? That is really remarkable Ann, I am so happy for you both. I had a feeling he came back for you. I'm glad I was right."

Pinako agreed, "Yes destiny will not be denied. I think he is lucky to have someone like you to love Ann. You are a special young woman and I'm **proud** to call you family."

Ann took another bite of the sandwich and smiled at Pinako, "I'm so glad it's all working out. Thank you so much Auntie for everything. You've been so wonderful to me. I'd **hate** to think of where I'd be without you both."

Winry was about to speak when the door opened and Al came back in with a tray that had three glasses of tea for them. He went to give one to each of them and then he smiled as he looked at the automail in its nearly finished state.

"They look even better then the previous ones. You really **do** work miracles you know. I'll leave and let you three lovely ladies work. If you need anything just let me know," Al said before going over to Ann and putting a hand on her shoulder then leaning down to kiss her cheek and breathed on her neck making the young woman shiver..

She giggled and cupped his face, then kissed his cheek. After a long moment of staring into each other's eyes he stood back up and waved to Winry and Pinako before he left the workshop. They two Rockbells looked at Ann who was blushing three shades of red. She giggled and Winry laughed along with Pinako.

"I can **see** things are going well for you and Alphonse Ann. I'm pleased to see you both so happy. I know it's been so hard on you waiting all these years wondering if he'd ever remember you or if he'd ever have the same feelings for you he had when you'd met. It's so wonderful to see you two together like that," Pinako said before taking a bite of her sandwich.

"It is wonderful, I was so afraid that he'd find someone else that I had pretty much resolved myself to live the rest of my life without that kind of love. I'm so happy he doesn't think I am too old for him."

"Winry will you let me **borrow** your wrench please?" Pinako joked, "I think someone needs a bump on the head or a kick in the behind to knock some sense into her head."

"You mean you really don't think he's too young for me? That this isn't taking advantage of him?"

Pinako laughed, "Of course not! If it was you at eighteen and he was twenty-five I might feel otherwise, but Ann he loves you. Just be happy that your time to be together has **finally** come."

Ann nodded, "You're right Auntie. I just feel so insecure about it all. But this isn't getting our work done. Do you think we can have it ready for him by dinnertime?"

Winry nodded, "Definitely, but I think he might want to eat first so one of us needs to make dinner later so he can before we connect his arm and leg."

"So how would you feel about being the one to connect his leg? You've done it before, so what do you think? Feel **up** to the task?" Pinako asked looking over at the stunned brunette.

Ann's mouth dropped, "Oh he wouldn't **want** me to-"

"I think you're selling yourself short there, Ann. I am sure Edward would not have any problem with you working the connection process. After all you've been **working** with us now for a few years, I don't think that you should doubt your abilities Ann."

She looked down to her feet and shrugged, "But Auntie, I know how **bad** it hurts, I don't want to hurt Edward."

Winry immediately voiced her thoughts on the subject.

"Ann, its pain with a purpose, like when I had Faith. You remember how painful giving birth was just **being** there seeing me in labor right?"

Ann nodded and shuddered at the memory of poor Winry screaming in pain as she'd been in hard labor. Al hadn't known how to handle it and Ann had tried her best to help him understand that bringing new life into the world wasn't pretty. She remembered all the blood Winry had lost and how worried she'd been about her. But like a true fighter, Winry had bounced back quickly and Ann had really enjoyed helping with taking care of little Faith.

"Yes I remember. Do you really think Edward would want me to be involved in this though?"

Winry nodded, "Yes I sure do Ann. So what do you say?"

Winry had talked with Pinako about this earlier and they'd both agreed that it would be good experience for the young woman, especially if she were to help take over the business when Pinako was forced to retire or passed on. But that wouldn't be for a long time if Pinako had anything to say about it. She wanted to live to see Ann and Alphonse married beginning their own family as she had seen her granddaughter's own family grow.

Ann paused, thinking about it and then nodded, "Ok, I'll do it if he is all right with me doing it that is."

"Great, then it's settled. I think I will be finished first and you can go over it while I make dinner," Pinako commented as she lifted the limb and bent the knee checking the alignment again.

The women refocused on their work and about two hours passed before Pinako finished up Ed's leg and got up to go start dinner. Winry and Ann worked hard up until dinner was ready. They both were satisfied that the automail was in perfect shape and ready to be connected. Then they joined the others at the kitchen table so that they could all sit down together to eat. Edward was doting on Faith and Al couldn't take his eyes off Ann. It was a really pleasant meal shared among family. Everyone was in high spirits, especially Edward. He was really anxious to have his new automail and wasn't shy about letting Ann know he was fine with her doing the connection on his leg.

"I think it will be great Ann. Really, I think you learning about automail is awesome Ann. I'd be glad to have you connect my leg."

Ann blushed, "Thanks Edward. I'll do my best. I was just worried you wouldn't want me involved in that."

"Ann, you worry too much."

Al piped in at this point, "Yes she does brother, I am glad I'm not the **only one** who thinks so."

Al laughed and reached under the table to her right leg, squeezing it reassuringly, as she blushed an even deeper shade of red. She elbowed Al in the ribs and made a face.

"Oh sure, **laugh** it up, you wait I'll get something on you Alphonse and mock you and see how you like it."

Even though her tone of voice was rough, her eyes shined and he knew she had something else in mind besides mocking him. He couldn't wait to go outside with her later tonight and he left his hand on her leg until they all got up to go get the connection part over with. Edward got up and asked Al to read Faith a story outside while they went in the other room. Al nodded and understood exactly why he didn't want her to be there. Goodness knows how a child that young would react to seeing her father in great pain, and as a loving father Edward didn't want to risk upsetting her.

xoxox

Author's Notes: I hope you liked this chapter, I just can't stop it from flowing. It's really a great feeling to sit down and see the story in your mind's eye and basically just writing down what you're seeing happening. I can't draw, but I sure like to think I can draw pictures with my writing. To be able to see an entire chapter and transcribe it as I do is such a fantastic feeling. But getting your reviews is an even better one. Thank you all so much for your continued support and encouragement of this story. I am grateful that so many people are reading and enjoying it. Look for chapter six before the weekend ends and as a little preview there will be some fun Ed x Winry fluff and fun coming up.I'm looking forward to seeing what you all thought of this chapter, so thank you in advance for taking time to read it and to review it.


	6. Automail, Alchemy And Fairy Tales

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist and am only a fan inspired by the story to the point that writing this story was only a matter of time. I only own the original characters and hope that those reading the story will enjoy what I have written. Thank you for reading and I look forward to your thoughts about the story. Keep in mind that I don't have anyone beta reading these chapters for me so there may be slight typos, I really try hard to catch them all.

Faith Chapter Six: Automail, Alchemy And Fairy Tales 

xoxox

"You ready Edward?" Winry asked as she stood at his right shoulder.

He nodded, "You bet, let's do this."

"Ready Ann?"

She nodded and Winry counted down, "On three then, 1, 2, 3…"

And then the automail was switched on, Edward tensed up gritting his teeth and the arm came to life, the hand flinching as his nerves gained control over the new leg and arm. Pinako watched in silence as the two women worked out a few more adjustments that needed done and a few minutes later they were done and moving Edward to the couch. He was moaning and told them to keep Faith out so she wouldn't see him in pain.

"Please just keep her occupied while I get used to this, and Ann? Thank you for helping, you have an engineer's touch all right."

Ann smiled and hugged Winry, "I was glad to help Edward. You stay with Edward, I'll go join Al and Faith outside and we'll watch the lightening bugs and count stars."

"Thanks sister, I love you," Winry told her.

"I love you too sister. And you know I love you too big brother, we'll be outside and if you're not out in a half hour I'll get her in the tub and ready for bed so maybe you can go in there to read her a bedtime story once you feel better."

Then she turned and left the couple there, Pinako followed her out saying she was tired and was heading to bed. Winry was sitting with Edward's head on her lap, stroking his hair. There would be no short jokes this time around; Edward had been brave as ever and hadn't given in to the pain. She was so proud of him for how well he took it, and how he'd gone out of his way to make Ann feel good about herself.

"You know Edward, that was really a sweet thing you said to Ann. She tried for awhile to paint, tried sculpture and other things that she thought might be where her talents could be developed but she wasn't happy with doing any of that and asked to help us with automail."

Edward reached to Winry's hand with his left and held it, "I'm glad she did Winry. That way the two of you can work together. You make a good team."

"Thanks Edward. I think so too. Now just relax, Faith is going to want a story soon and I want you to be feeling better before that. You know, you're so good with her, it makes me so proud to see you with her," said the blonde engineer.

Ed squeezed her hand and smiled, closing his eyes, "She's beautiful Winry. Just like you. I never imagined how wonderful fatherhood would be. I told Ann and Al earlier that I can see myself becoming just like Maes Hughes, carrying photos around and showing her off to anyone with eyes."

Winry laughed, "Yes he was something else wasn't he Ed? You are a great father you know that, don't you? How you comforted her last night showed me just how deeply you care about her. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before…"

Ed opened his eyes and had a pained expression as he moved his right hand to cover hers that was still in his right hand, "Don't be Winry. I'm not. If I had known I would have gone crazy trying to get back to you both. I'm so sorry you had to go through everything alone. I feel so terrible about that."

Winry leaned down and kissed his forehead, "Don't, I wasn't alone. I had Ann and Granny with me and don't forget Alphonse. He was here, but not in the room when she was born of course. Granny was and Ann stayed out there with Al to help him understand that I was screaming in pain that was leading to the birth of our darling daughter."

"Oh Alphonse…I didn't even think about how he must have taken that."

Winry sighed, "Don't think about it now ok? Just relax and think about how wonderful she is. I'd gladly go through that again and again as long as the results were the same and we had a lovely baby to take care of. It's not like it lasts forever Edward. Didn't you help Gracia when she went into labor with Elicia?"

He nodded and closed his eyes. He remembered how he'd found out then that he didn't need a transmutation circle that night. It seemed like a lifetime ago, yet he could remember it like it was yesterday. Deciding to bring up what he'd thought of earlier Ed opened his eyes and stared up into Winry's.

"Yes, but I didn't know back then just how much it means to a person to see a little helpless baby that came from the love of two people. I was thinking about them today. Have you heard from Gracia at all?"

Winry's smile faded, "Only when Major Armstrong brought Alphonse home. When I told him about my being pregnant he later told me about Gracia and Elicia and how they were getting on all right. But when you lose someone you love it's never easy to get over it."

Ed nodded, "I know, believe me I know. What would you say to going to visit them in a couple months after we're up to a trip?"

Winry smiled, "I'd like that a lot Edward. I think they would too."

They sat in silence for awhile and then about twenty minutes later Edward sat up, "I think I feel good enough that I could help get her ready for bed Winry."

"No, you just stay here and I'll go see if she's done with her bath yet. I'll be right back," she said, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

"Ok, I know arguing with you does no good so you go check up on them and see how our little sweetheart is."

Winry got up and left Edward sitting there. After a few minutes Al came in. He smiled at Ed and sat down next to him. He looked happy and Ed just chuckled.

"So you look like the cat that ate the canary, Alphonse. How are things going between you and Ann?"

He grinned and winked, "Excellent! I feel so happy to finally have it all off my chest and that she still had feelings for me was just incredible. I've never been so happy brother. We're going to go by the river tonight and look out at the stars."

"I'm glad Al, you deserve to be happy. But don't be in any hurry to-"

Al made a face and held his hands up like he was ready to fend off a blow even though it was only words coming at him, "Brother please, I didn't ask for your advice on sex ok? Of course I am not going to rush it. But I do plan on asking her to marry me."

Ed held his hands up apologetically, "Ok, I just worry about you. You know I missed out on a lot of your life when I was gone Alphonse. I feel guilty I wasn't here for you, so I'm sorry if I am a little over protective over you. I just know how wonderful being in love is and now that it's happened to you I am just concerned you might do something you both are not ready for that will end up hurting you and Ann."

Al lowered his hands, "Don't worry so much brother, you're starting to sound like Ann with all those _concerns_ of yours. Just focus on Winry and Faith and things will be fine. I am more then capable of taking care of myself now and Ann too."

"I know you are Alphonse, I'm sorry I didn't mean to overstep my place…"

"You didn't really brother, it's just that I don't want to even think about something like that happening because I don't even want to give it any power you know? She is the woman I am going to marry and that is all there is to it. Nothing will tear us apart ever again," Al said with determination Edward could see quite plainly written on his sibling's face.

Ed nodded, "I understand, I really do Al. What do you say we go see how the girls are doing? I'm ready to test out my leg and I can't wait to do something special with this arm."

"More alchemy brother?" asked Al smirking at Ed as he stood.

"Well another time perhaps, but right now I just want to hold my little girl and hug her with both hands, that's what I'm really aching to do."

Al held a hand down to Ed, who took it despite not really wanting any help, he knew it made Al feel better. So he allowed him to help him stand and then he took his first real steps. As they left the workroom they could hear Faith giggling uncontrollably. Which made both young men smile. They could tell she was in her bedroom and when they got to the doorway they saw Faith just getting into bed. She saw Edward and squealed, jumping down from her bed running straight into his open arms.

"There's my girl! Oh you're so clean, you smell like roses," Ed said, closing his arms around her, then standing with her legs wrapped around his torso, and her arms around his neck as she planted kisses on his cheek.

"Daddy you got your arm! It looks great, how do you feel?" asked the little blue eyed angel.

"I feel great now that I can hold you honey. Oh you are getting to be such a big girl now. I'm so proud of you, and guess what?"

He winked at her expression of anticipation, "What Daddy?"

"Tomorrow we are going to play all day. How would you like that Faith?"

"I'd love it! I can't wait!" She squeezed her arms around his neck kissed his cheek again.

Ed blushed, he'd never known he could feel so attached to a little person, but this darling child was his; his blood ran through her just as Winry's did and he never wanted to let go of that. He hugged her tight and then walked carefully to her bed and sat down. She climbed down and got under the covers, smiling sweetly at him and the rest of her family.

"Read me a story Daddy," she asked.

He nodded, "Sure thing Faith. What one do you want to hear first?"

Winry picked up several books and sat down on the other side of the bed. Al leaned over and gave Faith a kiss on the cheek and then Ann followed suit, both smiling at the little girl lovingly. Ed gave Ann a hug and she and Al left them alone with Faith. As they walked off to the hall closet to retrieve the blanket they were taking to the river tonight, they could hear Edward already reading to Faith in a very animated voice already making her laugh.

"He is so good with her isn't he Alphonse?" Ann commented as Al opened the closet and easily reached the blanket he was looking for.

He nodded and held a finger up to his lips to gesture to her to be quiet, "I know but we'll talk when we're outside Ann. Did you want to bring something to eat and drink? Maybe pack a small basket?"

She grinned and whispered, "Sure I'll go get us some rolls and cheese. What would you say to some grape juice? I don't like wine and I am sure you wouldn't like it much either."

He nodded and she went to the kitchen as he took out the basket that was in the same closet. Seeing it was what had inspired him to ask her to bring something to the river. Even though he'd told Edward he wasn't in any rush to further the intimacy between him and Ann, he wasn't about to push her away from him if she wanted more. He closed the closet door and took the basket and the blanket to the kitchen.

Ann had set up a canteen of grape juice that wad chilled straight from the refrigerator and when Al came in carrying the basket he put it down on the counter. Al came up from behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist and hugged her, snuggling up to her shoulder as she packed the food she'd wrapped up for them into the basket. She giggled, and then turned around to face him after closing the basket.

"Are you ready to head out Alphonse?"

"You bet I am Ann. Let's go," he said as he leaned down to kiss her cheek.

They opened the door and Den came inside as they went out. It was a gorgeous clear night, the stars were already coming out and the moon was rising. It wasn't a full moon yet, but it gave off a lot of light none the less. The scent of magnolias filled the night air and it brought back memories of growing up here for both of them. In one hand he carried the basket with the blanket on top of the lid, and with his other hand, he held Ann's hand and together they walked down to the river. It was about a ten-minute walk and when they got there he put the basket down and began to open the blanket under the open sky.

"It sure is a beautiful night isn't it Al?"

He nodded as he helped her sit down on the blanket. Then he moved to sit down, putting his arm around her shoulders. She giggled and he smiled, he was so very happy she was with him and that his brother was home again. Things were looking so bright for them all now and he was grateful it wasn't all a dream. She reached a hand down to his leg and squeezed, giggling again.

"What's so funny?" he asked softly.

She raised her eyes to meet his, "I'm just a little embarrassed that we're sitting here like this. That and you are just so damned handsome I can't keep my hands off of you."

"Good, I like your hands on me Ann. Such soft and strong hands," he lifted her other hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Oh Al, you're so sweet. You know, I think you've really matured and it's very attractive. The way you look at me gives me goose bumps."

"And the way I kiss you takes your breath away," he whispered, "Right?"

She nodded and waited as he moved his face to hers. Her hand moved up his leg to his waist as his moved from her hand to her face. He tilted his head so that he could pull her closer and they kissed a few moments before he slowly began to lay her back onto the blanket. She moaned and he took that as silent permission to continue as he laid her head down and rotated so that his body was halfway on hers. He felt her hands move down his back and he shuddered. It was amazing to him how her touches could send him into a place where nothing else existed, yet he pulled away from her to stare down into her eyes and smiled.

"Do you know how happy you make me Ann Smitten?"

She giggled, "Not as happy as you make me Alphonse Elric."

"Ann, there is something I wanted to ask you."

She nodded, "All right, you know you can ask me anything."

"Do you want me? I mean really want me like I want you?"

"What do you mean Al? You mean like doing something I really don't think either of us is really ready for? Or do you mean something else?" She asked looking confused.

He swallowed at the lump in his throat, "Well I know we're not ready for that, I mean would you want to maybe sleep with me in my bed? Just sleep, but holding each other?"

She choked; this was too much like what she'd asked him all those years ago. Instantly she was brought back to those nights where he'd held her, how could she refuse him now after how lovingly he'd been there for her without question? It was like she was in a fairy tale and her prince charming had returned to her after a long painful absence.

"Al, I don't want to bring up the past, but back when I was still grieving over my grandfather's death, I asked you the same thing. And you didn't hesitate. You were bound to the armor of course, but it wouldn't have mattered to me. What about my bed?"

Al smiled broadly, "I'd really like that a lot Ann. Are you sure it isn't asking too much?"

"Oh Al I can't tell you how comforting your presence was to me back then, how could I deny you now? After all these years there's nothing I'd like more then to fall asleep in your arms."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her once again, the night was young and they would spend it all together. He wasn't sure he'd be able to sleep knowing how close she would be. Looking forward to it already he couldn't contain the love he felt for her, as he kissed her, and he rolled over so she was halfway on top of him. They broke apart from the kiss laughing and then she sat back and reached to the basket.

"Feel like some of the bread we brought?"

"Maybe if you feed it to me I would be," he winked and Ann giggled.

She opened the basket then pulled out a roll which she broke in half, handing half to him she then said, "I think I could eat some too if you feed it to me."

So they sat there giving each other bites from the rolls they held, giggling and laughing under the stars. Each excited to be together alone like this and knowing that when they went back home that things would not just end there. They'd go into her room and like the years past get into her bed together and sleep. To Edward it might seem like rushing things but to Al and Ann it was simply reaffirming their love for one another. And that was all that mattered. They'd deal with whatever questions came in the morning when morning came.

xoxox

Winry finished the second story even though Faith had fallen asleep ten minutes ago, she wanted to make sure the little girl was completely asleep before they left to go to their own room. She got up slowly and looked over at Edward. He looked tired, but she knew he had other things on his mind then sleeping. She'd seen the gleam in his eyes as he'd watched her reading to their daughter and she welcomed it.

"She's asleep Winry. Let's leave her be now."

They each kissed her forehead before they left her room. Winry took Ed's hand and led him to her room; the room they now were sharing. He closed the door behind them and as he locked it Winry began to undress. He watched her and waited. She stood before him in naked glory before coming over and then beginning to remove his sleeveless shirt. He unbuttoned his pants and stepped out of his boots, taking her into his arms he passionately claimed her lips for himself, lifting her up off her feet he went to the bed. When he put her down he pulled away so that she could move to the center of the bed.

She giggled, "Oh Edward, I love you."

"I love you Winry, with all my heart, forever and ever."

He moved to lay next to her and slowly leaned down to kiss her. By this time tomorrow he'd have asked her to be his wife and he knew she'd be so happy, happy like he felt right now. He remembered how it had been when they'd first made love in this very bed. How much he'd wanted to stay and never leave her. Now he could stay and with Al and Ann falling in love again the future looked brighter then he'd ever dreamed it could be. He couldn't help but to wonder whether they would have any children.

He wouldn't mind if they did, but he wanted to be married this time and to be there whenWinry was pregnant. He couldn't imagine how hard it must have been for her, yet she'd gone through it and been such a good mother, it made him love her even more if such a thing was possible. Her hands buried themselves into his hair, sending delicious shivers up and down his spine as she undid his braid. He moved so that he was lying on top of her and she wrapped her legs around his waist, moaning quietly. Needing air, Edward moved his mouth from hers to her neck, kissing her there with growing intensity as he felt his blood rushing through his veins.

She gasped and arched up against him and he smiled as he lightly bit her shoulder, running his tongue all around her smooth skin. He pushed his hips against hers making her breath catch in her throat. She shivered as he pressed his hips against her again, harder this time, in a suggestive gesture of what was to come. He moved back to her mouth and kissed her roughly, already quite aroused by being this close to her and her responses to his actions. As she reached to his back he couldn't stand it any longer and reached to her legs preparing to take things a stage further. When he did they both lost themselves in the feeling of their union and as they moved as one, time seemed to stop. Nothing mattered but being just like this, something both wished would last forever.


	7. Rings of Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist and am only a fan inspired by the story to the point that writing this story was only a matter of time. I only own the original characters and hope that those reading the story will enjoy what I have written. Thank you for reading and I look forward to your thoughts about the story. Keep in mind that I don't have anyone beta reading these chapters for me so there may be slight typos, I really try hard to catch them all.

Faith Chapter Seven: Rings of Love

xoxox

The next day after breakfast Winry didn't suspect a thing when Ann and Alphonse said they needed to go into town to do some shopping. Ann had been glowing and Winry had noticed, but only smiled at her younger sister. They could talk later when they had time to be alone, but a call had come in from an amputee who wanted a new automail leg made for him. He was an above the knee amputee and Winry had told him to come over today and she would get started on measurements and they could talk about what he wanted from his automail.

"Are you sure you don't mind if I am working while you are alone with Faith?" she asked Ed after cornering him in the hallway.

He smiled and nodded, "Of course I don't mind. I would be pretty selfish if I told you that you couldn't make automail for anyone else now wouldn't I? It'd be stupid, you are so talented Winry, and you should use those talents to help people. Besides I know how you thrive on helping people regain their independence."

She smiled and kissed his cheek, "I knew you'd understand Edward. Faith is so excited to have you all to herself today."

He winked, "I'm excited too. She's such a good little girl Winry. She'll make a great big sister."

Winry blushed and he pulled her to a hug, "Do you really want another child Ed?"

He nodded, "Yes, because I know you do and I know he or she would be just as sweet and loving as Faith is."

They heard Ann getting ready to leave her room having changed into more comfortable clothes for the trip into Town. She came out of her room and smiled at the couple.

"Hi Winry, hi Edward. I think we're ready to head out. I can't wait to get him in town and get him something special. Is there anything you needed sister?"

"Actually Ann I think I need some new actuators and both types of connectors for the grounding wires. Can you get me a box of each and about ten actuators? I used the last of the ones I had on Ed's arm."

"Absolutely. How about you Edward? Did you want anything from anywhere in town?"

Ed knew she was only asking because she didn't want to make Winry suspicious, so he nodded and gave the impression he wanted her to get something for Faith.

"Yes, can you pick out a pretty stuff teddy bear for my little angel?"

Ann giggled and nodded, "No problem. We'll be back in a few hours then."

She giggled and left them there to go back to the kitchen where Al was talking with his niece. Ed kissed Winry one last time before they separated to go back to the kitchen. Faith was sitting on Al's knee and he was bouncing her around like she was riding a horse. Both of them were smiling broadly and Ann was packing a basket for them to take on their trip. When Ed appeared Faith squealed and Al laughed, letting her down from his knee.

"Daddy! Are you ready to play?"

The little girl had run over to him and he'd knelt to open his arms to her and then he picked her up.

"You bet I am Faith. You have me all day, so you decide what we play first ok honey?"

Winry went and got a drink of iced tea which she held as she watched the two people closest to her heart interacting lovingly.

"How about we play dollies in my room?"

Edward laughed, "Ok, I think I can do that. You two have a good trip into town and I'll see you when you get back."

Al nodded and took the basket from Ann, then they headed out to the barn to get the wagon set up. Winry sat down at the table as Edward took Faith to her room so she could show him her dolls. It made her giggle thinking of him playing with her dolls with her and she sighed happily. It was going to be a great day, she just knew it was.

xoxox

Ann let Alphonse hold the reins and they made good time getting into town and heading to the jeweler's shop first off. Al helped Ann down from the wagon and they went inside. The shopkeeper greeted them warmly, smiling because he saw a happy couple. They returned his greeting and Ann went right over to the engagement ring case and saw the one Winry had tried on some time ago. She pointed to it and Al came over to look at it. The band had some lovely scrollwork on it and the diamond was very large, with smaller ones surrounding it. It was made to look like a delicate flower and Al knew Winry would love it; it was just her style.

"This is the one, may I try it on sir?" asked the young brunette.

He nodded and took it out from the case, "Of course my dear. If it's too large I can size it for you."

Ann smiled, "If it's the same one I saw the last time I was here it should fit perfectly."

She took it from his outstretched hand and put it on her ring finger. It was a bit loose but that was just what she wanted to see. She remembered that Winry's finger was just a bit bigger then hers so she was sure it would fit her. Another ring caught her eye, a matching wedding band for it.

"Sir is that one the same size? I think we'll be taking both. Did you have a matching band for the groom?"

He nodded and pushed the glass aside on the case and reached over to the larger man's sized band that made her grin.

"Here you go, this is the one that matches. When is the wedding?" he asked casually with a grin.

"Oh it's for my sister and her husband to be. I don't think they've set a date yet, but I am sure they will want to get married soon."

Ann looked to Alphonse and held the ring out to him, "Do you think this will fit Edward?"

He took it and tried it on, it was a bit tight and he figured it would fit his brother because his hands were a little bigger then Edward's. He nodded and then looking down to the case he asked her a question.

"I think it will fit him fine Ann, which one of these do you like?"

Her eyes went wide with surprise and as he got down on one knee she knew what was coming and tears began to form in her eyes as he took her hand into his own.

"Ann Smitten? Will you marry me?"

She nodded and he stood to embrace her, "Of course I will Alphonse!"

She giggled happily and he picked her up and swung her around, then he put her down and gestured to the case still waiting for an answer to the question of which ring she liked.

"Do you see one you like my love?" he asked, smiling sweetly still holding her hand.

She nodded and pointed to one that was just a basic solitaire. He nodded and the shopkeeper reached in and pulled it from the small jewelry box it sat it handing it to her. She took off Winry's ring and handed it back to him then took the one Al was getting for her and tried it on. It fit perfectly and she grinned before throwing her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek. He handed back the ring they would get for his brother and grinned at the smile on Ann's face.

"Oh Alphonse, I am so happy! I love you so much," she kissed his cheek again and then let go of his neck.

He chuckled and smiled, "I love you too Ann. More then you can ever know. Sir? We'll take all four rings."

The man smiled, obviously happy to have such a large sale this early in the day and Al took out a bag of money. He took out a large amount of gold and asked, "Will this cover it?"

The man nodded, "Definitely. Would you like wedding bands for the two of you?"

Al shook his head, "We'll come back for those after we've set a date. It's my brother and his fiancée that are getting married right away. Thank you for your help sir, we really appreciate it."

Then Al put his moneybag back into his pants pocket and then took Ann's hand and kissed it saying, "Shall we go then and get those parts Winry needed?"

Ann nodded, "Sounds good to me Alphonse. Thank you so much sir. My sister will be so happy when she sees this ring."

"You're most welcome young lady. I hope she enjoys it. Congratulations to you both on your engagement. Best of luck to you and your brother and sister."

They waved and then left the shop. Ann kept looking at the ring on her finger, grinning from ear to ear. Al put his arm around her shoulder as he led the horses to the next stop they were going to. The hardware shop was around the next corner so they didn't need to get onto the wagon; there was no point for such a short trip.

It was less then five minutes before they entered the hardware shop and Ann went up to the counter asking for the parts Winry needed. She got some other things that she remembered they were low on and might need for this new automail job that they'd be working on this week. Al smiled as he watched his love talking with the shopkeeper about components.

She is so considerate to think of Winry so much. I am so glad she said yes. I don't know what I'd have done if she'd have said no, but after last night I know that there is no one who could make me feel the way she does.

Ann paid for the parts and then they got underway. She was still admiring her hand and then her face fell. He could see she was thinking about something important.

"What is it Ann?" he asked with concern evident in his voice.

"Al, I just thought, I should take this off before we get home so that it's a surprise to Winry when Edward proposes. I don't want to ruin their happy moment. Don't you think I should take it off before we go inside?"

As he thought about it he agreed, it would be a giveaway to see the ring on his love's hand.

"Boy Ann, I think you're right. If you'd like to give it back to me I'll hold it for you and it will give me a chance to put it on your finger since I didn't get to the first time," he said winking at her.

She giggled, "You're such a romantic Alphonse. But I wouldn't have it any other way. If I forget remind me ok? We can't have anything giving away the surprise Edward has for her."

"Oh we have to go get a teddy bear don't we?"

She giggled and they went to a nearby toy store. They picked out a big brown teddy bear with a pink bow for Faith and paid for it. Then Ann said that she wanted to go into the bookstore and for him to wait by the wagon. He chuckled and told her he'd wait forever for her, but he didn't like to not go into a bookstore. He loved books, but then it hit him that she knew that and perhaps had something in mind so he told her to go ahead and get whatever she'd come for.

She came out five minutes later with a brown bag. She handed it to him and smiled. He looked at it and then back to her.

"Go ahead and open it Alphonse. I wanted to get you something special."

He opened the bag to see a leather bound book that had no title. Confused he opened it and recognized it to be a journal.

"Oh Ann thank you, it's wonderful!" he exclaimed, kissing her cheek.

"I hope you like it Alphonse," she said softly.

He nodded, "I love it. Thank you princess."

"You're most welcome my sweet prince."

They giggled together, each admiring their gifts as they got underway. Their ride home was a happy one and Ann let Al hold the reins again so that she could cuddle up to his arm. They ate on the way, Ann fed Al a sandwich and ate her own. Both of them were happy for their siblings and envisioned a wonderful evening full of joy as they too announced their own engagement once Edward had properly proposed to Winry. It was sure to be another memorable evening at the Rockbell household.

xoxox

After they arrived back home, Ann told Al to take her ring back for a little while and to take the teddy bear inside and to go give Winry's ring to Edward while she took care of the horses. He kissed her cheek and left her in the barn after he'd helped her unhook the horses. Putting her ring back into the small jewelry box he smiled and put it in his pocket.

"You'll get this back soon my darling. I'm going to try to take Ed aside and give Winry's ring to him."

She hugged him and then said, "I can still feel it on my finger my prince. If you can't really get Ed away right now when I come in I will take Faith over so that you can. I won't be but ten minutes."

He smiled and then turned to go to the house, the bear held behind his back. As he went inside he saw Edward in the kitchen getting Faith a snack. It would be easy to get him aside once Faith was distracted with something to eat and her new bear. As Ed saw his brother enter the kitchen he smiled and greeted him.

"Hi Al, how was your trip into town? Get all the parts Winry needed?"

Al nodded and with his back to Faith winked at his older brother, "Yes we sure did. I think she will be pleased with them too. Ann remembered some other things they needed and we got plenty of actuators."

He had his hand in his pocket and just as he was about to pull out the jewelry box with the three rings in it Winry appeared looking tired. She perked up upon seeing Al. And then she saw the bear and smiled slyly as Faith hadn't seen it yet.

"Hi Al, is Ann outside with the horses?"

He nodded and pulled his hand out from his pocket, leaving the larger jewelry box in it glad he hadn't had it out yet. He handed the bear to Edward and walked over towards the table.

"Sometimes I think she loves those horses as much as she loves us."

Al giggled, "Yeah well they are really nice animals. So pleasant to be with, I can see the attraction."

Winry rolled her eyes and Edward laughed. Faith giggled and then went back to eating her sandwich. Then Edward held out the bear and she dropped the sandwich onto her plate, squealing in joy.

"Oh Daddy! Is that for me?"

"Of course it is my little angel. You were so much fun to play with today I asked uncle Al to get you a new friend. What are you going to call him?" Edward asked handing the bear to her.

"Well, I'll have to think about it. But I think it's a she Daddy," she giggled and pointed at the pink bow.

"Oh so you're right, you are so smart Faith."

"Thank you so much Daddy, thank you uncle Al!"

Meanwhile Al wracked his brain trying to think of what to do to get Ed away from Winry to give him her ring. Then it came to him.

"You're welcome Faith, I'm glad you like her. Hey brother? Can you come help me carry the stuff we bought inside?"

"Sure Alphonse, lead the way."

After they left the kitchen Edward sighed with relief, "That was close, she nearly caught us. Show me the ring Al, I can't wait to see what she'd picked out."

Reaching into his pocket Al retrieved the jewelry box and handed it to Edward. He opened it and gasped. He looked at the other two rings and smiled.

"You thought of everything brother. Thank you. They're beautiful," he commented with obvious satisfaction.

Al reached into his other pocket and pulled out Ann's ring and opened the box to show Edward.

"Wow is that for Ann?" he asked knowing the answer already.

Al nodded, "Yes it is. I proposed to her in the jewelry shop, I couldn't help it brother."

Ed gave Al a queer look as he closed the jewelry box, putting it into his pocket as Al did the same with Ann's ring box.

"Are you ok brother? You didn't go all the-"

That was all Al needed to hear to make him angry, he held his hands up offensively and glared at Ed.

"Brother what did I tell you before? _Listen_ this time ok? **Please** keep your mind on your _own_ relationship and leave me to mine. I don't want to talk about sex or anything like that with you, please stop it, you're _embarrassing_ me."

Ed backed away shocked by the rapid change in his brother's demeanor.

"Alphonse…I'm just trying to look out for you," he said sounding quite defeated.

"I don't need anyone's help Ed. I've been looking after myself for years now so please just drop it and stop trying to tell me what to do with my freaking life already!"

Ed's mouth hung open and his eyes showed immense pain. He knew what Al said was true, but he couldn't help but to still feel protective over him. Even if now there were years between their physical ages, mentally he had no idea where his brother was anymore and it was perhaps that very reason why he was compelled to try to offer him advice. He didn't offer any defense to his brother other then to tell him he was sorry.

"I'm sorry Alphonse. I guess I just can't stop thinking of you as my little brother. I just want what's best for you and you're right. I should keep my nose out of your personal life. I'm sorry."

He turned to head back to the house and Al felt bad immediately, and dropped his hands.

"Brother, I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to snap. It's just last night was so wonderful, I just don't want to cheapen it by talking about it, ok? I was out of line to snap at you like that."

Ed turned and smiled, "I knew when I heard the music box going that you two were together in her room. I'm happy for you Al. Congratulations on your engagement brother. I'm going back inside now."

"Ed?"

"Yes Al?"

"I'm happy for you too. But you know, if I need to talk about something you're the first person I'd come to. I love you Edward and I want what's best for you too. I'm really sorry I snapped."

Edward turned around and moved to embrace his brother. They held each other for a few moments and then Ed moved away.

"I love you too Al. Thanks for getting this for me. She'd have been suspicious if I had gone into town and I really want this to be a surprise."

Al winked, "It will be trust me. Now go be with your family."

He watched Ed as he headed back inside and he went out to the barn be with Ann. He wanted to give her ring back to her, but knew until Ed had popped the question on Winry he couldn't. Thinking about what Edward had said and how sad he looked after Al had snapped at him, made him feel really bad. He couldn't help it though, he felt that there were just some things that brothers really shouldn't talk about and for Al, sex was one subject he just didn't want to talk to Edward about.

I know it's just how I feel though because obviously he'd have no trouble talking to me about it, yet it makes me so very uncomfortable. I wish I hadn't snapped at him like I did. It was just a gut reaction like last time.

Ann looked up and could see something was bothering Al and then suddenly they heard Winry scream from inside the house. They both looked at the house and broke into a sprint to go see what was wrong. As soon as they got into the kitchen they saw Edward kneeling. Pinako coming out of the workshop with a worried look on her face. That is until her eyes fell onto the scene in the kitchen with little Faith sitting on Edward's right knee as he was kneeling on the left one, while Winry held her hand up to her face with stars in her eyes.

"Oh my god! Edward just asked me to marry him!" Winry called out to everyone just entering the room.

Al and Ann both relaxed and smiled broadly at one another and then back to Ed and Winry, eagerly congratulating the couple.

Pinako grinned, "I knew it was coming kiddo. Congratulations. I'm so happy for you both. And I bet I know who gets to be the flower girl don't I?"

Winry nodded and ruffled Faith's hair as the little girl laughed, "Mommy screamed so loud Granny! My ears hurt," she exclaimed happily.

"Yes she sure did. Nearly gave this old lady a heart attack."

Al decided to take the moment and opened the box he'd been fingering in his pocket. Taking out the ring he got down on one knee and smiled up at Ann who grinned down at him.

"Ann, I know I already asked you earlier, but will you marry me?"

Ann nodded and held her hand down to Alphonse who put the ring on her finger. He stood and held his arm around her shoulders while the others, except Edward who knew already, looked on with bigger grins they they'd already had.

Pinako chuckled, "So it's a very special day. This is definitely one to write down in the calendar."

"Oh I agree Granny! Ann you remembered didn't you? The ring I wanted and drooled over, so that is what you were really doing in town today. I'm so happy Edward!" Winry cried, wrapping her arms around him and their daughter.

It was a happy scene and as Pinako began to get things started for dinner Al and Ann took over watching Faith for awhile so that Ed and Winry could be alone for a little while. They went into her room,both so happy to be together and all they could think about was being in each other's arms.


	8. Hidden Talents

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist and am only a fan inspired by the story to the point that writing this story was only a matter of time. I only own the original characters and hope that those reading the story will enjoy what I have written. Thank you for reading and I look forward to your thoughts about the story. Keep in mind that I don't have anyone beta reading these chapters for me so there may be slight typos, I really try hard to catch them all.

Faith Chapter Eight: Hidden Talents 

xoxox

Early the next morning Ann was up in the workshop with Winry, working on the new automail leg for the man who'd come by to be measured while she and Al had been in town yesterday. But Ann was itching to sketch out something; ideas she had for Winry's and her own wedding dresses. She looked at Winry and cleared her throat preparing to speak. They'd sat in silence for awhile and she was ready to break it.

"Sister? I wanted to ask you something," she began, waiting for Winry to look up.

"Yes? Everything _all right_ Ann?" Winry asked, her face showing concern, but over what she didn't know.

"Well, I was thinking, you know I have some ideas for wedding dresses and I know I've decided that I'm _making_ my own. What would you say to having me make _yours_ too?"

Winry smiled broadly, obviously relieved nothing was amiss.

"Oh Ann, I'd be _honored_ if you would. I'd be glad to help too. We haven't set a date officially yet, but I am thinking it will be in about a month, so it's still nice out. A winter wedding isn't something Ed and I want to even contemplate because the odds are that half the guests we want to come wouldn't make it because of bad weather."

Ann giggled, "Yeah I _figured_ you'd want to be married _before_ winter came. I will get started on the drawings today that I see in my mind. Would you like me to go into town and get some material samples so we can see what would be _perfect_ for your dress? I was also thinking of making the dresses for Faith and Auntie if that is all right with them. I could definitely have them all ready within a couple weeks if I get started right away."

"Well then don't let me stop you, I can cover this no problem. You still have your sketch pad and charcoal pencils right?" asked Winry, excited at the idea of seeing her sister's thoughts on paper.

Ann nodded, "You bet I do. Are you sure though? I can start on it later-"

"No, go right ahead, why don't you go get it and start on the drawings. I'm anxious to see what you have in mind."

Ann giggled and nodded, "Ok then I'll be right back."

Winry nodded back and smiled. She was happy her sister wanted to make her dress. It had been on her mind, the trouble of finding one that she liked was a task she was glad to be relieved of. With Ann making it here she could be completely involved in its making and be there to help with it throughout the process of it being made. She kept working as she thought about the possibilities of various styles and chuckled thinking about Ann drawing her own ideas.

Ann came back into the workshop after a few minutes, carrying her large sketchpad and her box of pencils. She came and sat down at Pinako's workbench and opened the pad to a fresh page. Winry giggled, making Ann smile. Ann started drawing and then looked at Winry, then back to her pad. She repeated this several times before standing to move her chair closer to her sister.

"Winry? I kind of need to talk about something, about my relationship with Alphonse. Can you keep this _between_ us?"

Winry turned to face her, "Of _course_ I can silly. What's going on?"

Ann swallowed at the lump in her throat and answered, "Well, it's about the physical side of love. _Sex_.I just wanted to ask you about my leg…I felt really _weird_ about it, ugh, it's hard to explain-"

Winry's jaw was on the floor as she sat there stunned but she recovered quickly.

"Oh honey, you shouldn't worry about your _leg_. You worry too _much_ about things. Try to tell me what exactly _about_ it that is _bothering_ you ok?"

Ann blushed and looked at her feet before answering.

"Well, it's just I am really afraid of _hurting_ him. I wanted to put it around him but I didn't want to pinch him, you know? Oh Winry it was so wonderful, I never knew how _beautiful_ truly _loving_ someone to the fullest extent we can could feel."

Winry nodded, "I know what you mean sister. The first time Edward made love to me I was _lost_ in another world where nothing but he and I existed. It is wonderful, but are you _sure_ you both are _ready_ to take things to that level?"

Ann nodded and looked up, "Yes I do. We've waited so long, **years** after all."

"But Al, are you sure _he's_ all right?"

"Now _you're_ the one worrying. Remember I asked you though, keep this between us. Would it _break_ if I were moving around all herky jerky? I'd hate for that to happen," she said as she resumed drawing.

"Ann honey, I have _yet_ to ever see automail broken from rough sex, but then maybe it has happened and the person never _owned_ up to it. You should just relax and have fun. You have the rest of your lives to be in each other's arms. So is he going to start sleeping _with you_ in your room?"

Ann blushed and stopped drawing, "Do you think Auntie would _mind_?"

"Of course not, you're **engaged** to be married after all. I don't think it would be any problem at all. We just need to let Faith know that you and Alphonse are like Ed and I now and that it's ok to be together like you are."

Ann nodded and giggled, "He is so romantic. I'm so lucky to have him Winry. Just like you're lucky to have Edward. I think they are pretty lucky to have us too though."

"Yes they are. Listen Ann there is something I wanted to ask you. Would you be my maid of honor at the wedding?"

Ann reached over to Winry's knee and squeezed, "Oh sister, you know I'd love to! Just as I want only _you_ to be my matron of honor. I'm so happy for you. To think in about a month you are officially going to be Mrs. Edward Elric. That is just so _amazing_."

Winry agreed and looked back to the leg she was working on. She was making adjustments to the cylinder and it was precarious work at best. She needed to concentrate and Ann went back to her drawing. The two young women worked steadily until lunchtime. Edward and Faith came in to let them know lunch was ready. Winry picked up Faith and hugged her tightly as they left the workshop.

"Ok then let's go eat. Did you have fun with Daddy and Uncle Al?"

Faith grinned and nodded, "Yup, I sure did. Daddy and Uncle Al played hide and seek with me Mommy. But Uncle Al hid so well I couldn't find him. Daddy stuck out like a sore thumb though."

They all laughed except Edward who made a funny face.

"Yeah well you're just too **good** at hide and seek Faith. I can't find you when we play it but that's good, you're a real pro at that game," Ed said smiling proudly.

Al was setting up plates in everyone's places, and Pinako was getting drinks for everyone. They all sat down and enjoyed a nice meal together, talking excitedly about the upcoming wedding. Pinako was delighted to hear that Ann was going to make the dresses and she beamed proudly at the young woman. Al could hardly take his eyes off Ann who sat across from his place, and she could hardly take her eyes off of him. He perked up at the mention of a trip into town and was glad when Ann asked him to go with her. So after they finished eating she went to get changed.

"Brother? Can we _talk_ for a minute before I have to _leave_?" asked Al as Ann entered her room.

Ed nodded and stood from the table, kissing little Faith on her forehead before he followed Al outside. They went to the barn to get the horses ready and set up on the harness to pull the wagon. This time around they were going to use the other horses today to give Boots and Lady a rest. As they were out of hearing distance of the house Al cleared his throat.

"Edward? I was too _embarrassed_ the other day to talk about it, but we did…get much closer the other night and it was incredible. I am so used to holding so much of my feelings _inside_ and part of that had to do with feeling that I don't want to _make you_ uncomfortable."

Ed nodded, "I can understand Alphonse, but you don't have to worry about me. I would do **anything** for you and _nothing_ you can say or do would shock me. But please just tell me you didn't laugh at her cute pink panties."

Al laughed, "No, nothing like that. Hey how do _you know_ that she has pink panties?"

Ed choked, "_You_ told me _years_ ago ok? Jeez as if I would go sorting around through her _laundry_. I was just using that as an example to show you that you can tell me _anything_ Al."

Al chuckled, "Oh ok, that makes sense. Anyway, I don't think I can _sleep_ without her, you know what I mean brother?"

Again Edward nodded, he reached out to Al's shoulder and smiled, "I certainly do. When we left it was so hard to be alone in bed. I mean I know I had _you_ with me pretty much all the time, but I mean falling asleep without her there was so hard. Did you _talk_ to her about it yet?"

"Not directly no, but I am sure we will during the trip today. I am so proud of her wanting to make the dresses for the wedding party like she will be. She might think she has no artistic talents but that in itself is a talent if you ask me."

"Me too, Al. I think she wishes she could draw or sculpt because it makes her _remember_ her grandfather. But we can't choose the talents we're born with, but we can choose to _develop_ those that we are. Tell her how you feel and see what happens. My bet is that she'll feel the same way and you can just run it by Auntie. I am sure she will understand especially since you _proposed_ right in front of her. I saw how she looked at you both."

"Really? You don't think that it's taking _advantage_ of her? Auntie I mean," Al asked still sounding unconvinced.

Edward nodded, "Nope, I definitely think she won't have _any_ problems with it. Have you set a date yet?"

"No, I don't have any need to walk down the aisle _just yet_. Seeing you and Winry taking your vows will be great and when the time comes we'll know and then we can set a date. I'd like a spring wedding though. But again there's no rush."

Edward grinned as he led the chocolate colored horse named Ebin to the harness for the wagon as Al led the whitish gray one named Snowy to the other side. Soon they had both horses hooked up and they heard the door to the house shut so they knew Ann was on the way. Al moved over to embrace his older brother and wrapped his arms around him. He bent down because he was a few inches taller then Edward and he wanted to make him feel equal any time they hugged even if it wasn't an every day thing. He knew it mattered.

"Thanks brother, I feel _a lot_ better now. I'll try to _remember_ that I don't have to go through things alone anymore and that you're here for me anytime. The same goes for you, if you _need_ me I'm **always** here for you."

Edward smiled as Al released him feeling so much better about things between them then he had yesterday.

"I'm glad Alphonse. I'll remember that and if I need someone to talk to I know where you are."

Just then Ann appeared holding a basket and a large sketchpad.

"What's the pad for?" asked Edward.

"Wedding dress ideas. But I _can't_ show you Edward. _Maybe_ you can see the ones I know Winry doesn't like but right now I haven't got much done yet. Just two designs."

"I'm not pushing to see them Ann, but I am _interested_. When Winry says one isn't what she wants and you are sure it would be ok, I'd _love_ to see what you've drawn."

Ed waved and began heading off to the house, "I'll see you two later then, have fun!"

"Bye brother," Al said as he put the basket Ann brought out up onto the wagon.

"See you later Edward," Ann replied as she waited for Al to help her up.

Soon after they were on their way and as before Ann let Al hold the reins. She wanted to draw so she opened the pad to a new page and started drawing the landscape. When Al looked over he smiled.

"Can you show me what you drew for Winry's dress?" he asked curiously looking down at the forming landscape she was sketching.

"Sure Alphonse. Look _here_…" she said as she flipped back a couple pages.

She held it over so he could see the rough drawing of a faceless figure wearing an off the shoulder imaginary creation; the flowing gown had a layer of something thin overtop that she explained was like a loosely formed lace layer that would go overtop the satin layer underneath. He was impressed with the look of the dress for just a rough draft.

"I think it's **lovely** Ann. I bet you can't _wait_ to see the material at the cloth shop in town."

She grinned, "I am so excited. Here is what I drew up for Faith's flower girl dress," she flipped another page back and grinned proudly.

"I really _like_ that Ann, the sleeves are so full, do you _really_ think you can make it look like that? And the neckline is so pretty with the lace ruffle, that is _supposed_ to be lace isn't it?"

She nodded, "Yes indeed on all counts. I will have no trouble making it happen and I think a lot depends on amount of lace they have. I am thinking of a classic patterned one for Faith's dress and a looser styled more open one for the gown part of Winry's. I have another one but it's strapless, I don't think she wants to go with it and I understand. It was fun to draw though."

"Ann? You are pretty good at this, why do you think you can't draw?"

"It's just no where near as _good_ as the things my grandfather would do. **He** had _talent_. I am just an amateur compared to him."

Al gasped, "Oh Ann you are really _good_ at this, is there _more_ here that I could look at?"

Ann scoffed the compliment, "Oh Al you're just saying that to make me feel good. Here let me take the reins and you go over and you can look through it. There is more towards the back, but I warn you some of it might make you sick, it's that bad."

He handed the reins to her and then took the pad and began looking back through the blank pages until he got to a sketch that made him gasp. It was a portrait of him in the armor and it was great. He sat there staring at it, awed by the details she'd put in, it was exactly as he remembered it being when it had stood in their living room all those years ago before Ed and Al had made the worst mistake of their young lives.

"Ann, this is…it's _beautiful_. I'm **speechless**."

She turned blushing a deep shade of red when she saw what he was still staring down at.

"Oh I _forgot_ that was in there."

"I doubt that. But is _this_ what you thought would make me sick?" 

She nodded as if ashamed, "Yes I thought you'd be disturbed seeing it…"

He put the pad down and wrapped his arms around her kissing her cheek.

"I love it because **you** drew it. It's very well done Ann. You shouldn't _hide_ this talent of yours. Has anyone else seen it?"

She shook her head and leaned against his chest, snaking one arm around his waist.

"I thought it would _upset_ you Alphonse. I'm glad I was wrong. That you like it means _a lot_ to me."

"I love it Ann. Is there any others to look at?"

She nodded and removed her hand from his waist as he moved to pick the pad back up. He flipped back another page and gasped again. Looking up at him was an almost perfect copy of a photograph he'd seen of the four of them outside on the bench Edward had made. She blushed and then smiled, reaching down to his knee, squeezing it.

"Look one more back," she said and he flipped the page.

Staring up at him was a picture of himself, smiling and looking much as he did right now. Seeing the lovingly done lines of the face brought tears to his eyes. He moved the pad to get a better look at it and to avoid any of his tears falling on the paper.

"I don't know what to say Ann. It's simply perfect. I can't believe you've never shown any of these to anyone."

"Well not the ones of you, but look further back, there are some of little Faith, Winry and Auntie too. Sometimes I get bored and just draw, but I never expected anyone else to _like_ them. I'd shown them the ones I'd done of them, but I kept the ones of you to myself. Because I was worried that they might find something wrong with them and I couldn't bear the thought of that."

"Oh Ann, you really need to loosen up. Now that I'm back and you've admitted your love for me there is _nothing_ that will ever tear us apart again. If that isn't _perfect_ I don't know what is."

She smiled and he put his arm around her shoulders. They had a long ride ahead and a lot of shopping for material to do, but it was already becoming clear that she had more talent then she let on. Whether it was her fear of making others feel bad, because they couldn't do the things she could, or if she was just genuinely ashamed her work wasn't on the level of her grandfather, he didn't know. But he made a silent vow to help her come to terms with it, whatever was holding her back.

"Ann I want to ask you something."

"Sure Alphonse, anything you know that."

"I want to keep sleeping in your room with you. Do you want me to? The thought of sleeping alone is so hard, I don't ever want to be without you ever again."

She smiled, "I want that too. In fact I was going to talk to Auntie about it after we got home."

"Really? I had the same thing in mind too! I guess it's true what they say, _great minds do think alike_."

She giggled and he laughed. They always seemed to have a good time ever since coming clean to each other about their true feelings for one another. As they rode on they fell into a comfortable silence. She had given the reins back to him and moved onto drawing another portrait of him from the side, a lovely profile soon filled the page that made the young alchemist blush. Thinking about it she had an idea. A perfect gift for their wedding. A family portrait, of the three of the, Edward, Winry and their darling daughter. The more she thought of it the more she wanted to do it.

There was a small art supply store in town so she made a note to go there after they'd gotten some samples of materials for the dresses. It was definitely something she'd have to have away from them. And she wondered aloud about having a studio. It was something her grandfather had had that she remembered going into and seeing so much art everywhere in various stages of being worked on. Inspired she told Al about it and he loved the idea. They agreed that if Pinako and Winry all didn't mind she'd get one built as soon as possible. Ann couldn't remember ever being so happy as she was right now and it was a wonderful feeling.

xoxox

Author's Notes: One thing I have embodied in Ann is the history of having Art in her family. I was lucky to have my family heavily into art and was taken to all kinds of museums over the years that really showed me just what someone who is motivated to put something to paper or canvas is capable of if they've taken time to hone their skills. I seem to be writing non-stop again, but I don't know when the next update will be. Fanfic. Net is going down this Friday (5-20-05) for a few hours so hopefully the next update will be before they go into read only mode, so keep on the lookout for chapter nine! I thank you all for the great reviews on chapter seven, it really does help keep this authoress motivated to keep on writing.


	9. Secret Shame

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist and am only a fan inspired by the story to the point that writing this story was only a matter of time. I only own the original characters and hope that those reading the story will enjoy what I have written. Thank you for reading and I look forward to your thoughts about the story. Keep in mind that I don't have anyone beta reading these chapters for me so there may be slight typos, I really try hard to catch them all.

Faith Chapter Nine: Secret Shame 

xoxox

While Ann and Al were still in town, Faith had lain down to take a nap and he sat down to write two very important letters. One to Roy Mustang who he wanted to invite to the wedding and the other was to Major Armstrong. Winry had told him she wanted Armstrong to give her away. He started the one to Roy first because he also needed to tell him that he wasn't going to be returning to the military.

_Dear Roy,_

_I bet you're surprised to be hearing from me. Contrary to what most people think, I'm not dead. I made it back and am here in Rizenbul living with my fiancé Winry Rockbell. We'll be getting married next month and we wanted to invite you and Riza. I heard through the grapevine that you'd gotten married so congratulations to you both. I hope you can make it but if duty calls and prevents you from coming just know you will both be missed._

_I will call you when I am sure of the date, as I have only just gotten back and am still recovering from my ordeal. I hope to see you here Roy. I think about you and hope things are going well for you even if you probably still haven't lost that reliable sarcastic manner it suits you and has served you well over the years I'm sure. You should still have the phone number here so call if you want to, otherwise you'll hear from me again soon._

_I know this will probably come as a disappointment, but I am not planning on returning to my position as a State Alchemist. Mostly because I have a family to think of now and Alphonse is also engaged so there are more reasons for me to stay put where I am then there could be for me to go back to that life I once led. Please give Riza my love and I'm sorry I didn't write sooner but I've been busy here with Faith, myseven and a half-year-old daughter._

_Yours truly,_

Edward Elric 

"Well that was easy. Now to get to the Major's letter. Let's see, how to start off," Edward said thinking aloud as he reached for a fresh piece of paper.

_Dear Major Armstrong,_

_I hope you're doing well, I am writing to tell you that Winry and I are getting married. She told me how you brought Alphonse home and were here to help him adjust to things. I can't thank you enough for being there for them both when I couldn't be. We're planning on getting married next month sometime so if you can make it there is something Winry would like me to ask you. Because of how good you've been to us all she would like to ask you to be the one to give her away at our wedding._

_The only thing I ask is that you keep your shirt on. You do still do that don't you? Well you could do some flexing and posing at the reception but for the ceremony itself we both hope you'll be right here with us as we say our vows. Alphonse is also engaged to be married to his love Ann. I think you met her when you'd brought him home. They actually have a history that goes back to when we'd come back here before he got his body back, but he couldn't remember any of it. Now however he is getting some of his memories back, the ones about her thankfully and not the sad ones that had to do with the majority of his time spent stuck in that suit of armor._

_Please call and let us know if you can make it, we really want you here Major. I know I was a pain in the ass at times but you were always there for Al and I, and I haven't forgotten that. It's been a long time and I think my daughter Faith will just adore you. She is six and a half now and will be our flower girl. I hope you can make it Major. I don't know if many of the same people I knew from the military are there still but if you see Ross, Bloch or Sciezka we'd love for them to come too. Take care Major._

_Yours truly,_

Edward Elric 

Edward sighed, relieved that the letters were out of the way. They could wait until Ann and Al went into town again to be mailed off. Just then Winry came out to the kitchen where Ed was sitting and she came over behind him.

"Writing those letters I see. Can I read them?" she asked innocently.

He handed them to her and she giggled at the line about Armstrong posing at their reception. She sighed thinking about their old friends.

"I haven't thought about Sciezka in years Edward. I hope she can come. Are you going to call Gracia?"

Ed sighed and nodded, "Not yet but I will. I definitely think she would want to come. So how is the new leg coming along?"

Winry went to the refrigerator and took out the iced tea.

"Can I get you a drink lover?" she asked flirtatiously.

"Oh no, I think I would much rather have something else," he said moving to stand and then coming over behind her.

She giggled, "Really? What would that be?"

He reached his hands around her waist, then moved them down her hips to her thighs where he gently squeezed as he pulled her back onto his hips.

"I think you know. Come on let's go to our room for a little while."

She giggled again and turned around, as he hands moved to her rear she sighed.

"Mmmm, that's nice," she put the tea down and let him lead her to the bedroom.

He shut the door and locked it behind them as she moved towards the bed, undressing slowly, her eyes locked onto Edward's as he took off his shirt.

"You know how sexy you are when you're half naked Edward."

He chuckled and took his pants off next, "Not nearly as sexy as you are topless lover."

Her breath caught in her throat as he came over and put his hands on her hips again. She wrapped her hands around his neck as he slid his fingers under the waistband of her short black miniskirt, stretching it so that it could drop to the floor. She moved to take a step backwards out of the skirt and then she sat on the bed. He moved over so that he could get onto the bed and positioned himself above her. He stared down at her with a smile. He was so happy at this moment. They had a lovely daughter who was not only intelligent, but also kind and giving.

They had each other and so much ahead of them; it made the young alchemist's heart overflow with love for her, because it was all possible through her. He slowly leaned down to kiss her and soon they were lost in each other. The world around them disappeared as they went to a place where lovers hid away from the worries of everyday mundane living to drink deeply in the bliss of love and the pleasure of expressing their love without words, through the very flesh that houses the soul. Every time they were intimate like this was confirmation of the loyalty and love each had for the other and it was truly spectacular, mind blowing and soothing yet exciting beyond words.

xoxox

Ann giggled happily as she got up on the wagon. They had found some lovely materials and she was very excited at the idea of getting started. Al told her that they needed to have some things delivered to get her studio built and that was where they went next. To the same craftsman who'd built the barn so long ago, he was out on a job but they left details and put down money towards the studio. His wife, who took the information down told them he would call them later when he returned home and that he could probably start on it this week once the roof he and his crew were working on was finished.

They left and headed to the art store again. Al went in with her and had to laugh at her reaction, she was like a kid in a candy store, picking out some paints and several canvases along with a new easel. They carried her new art supplies out to the wagon and she grinned proudly. They'd been gone about three hours and were done now so they headed home. Al had the reins and they rode on in silence. She was snuggled up to him, holding his arm just enjoying being able to spend time with him like this. There would be more trips back into town over the coming week as she got supplies she needed to create the dresses that were so far just images in her mind.

He looked down at her and laughed, "You sure look happy."

"Oh I am Alphonse, I am. Not only did I get to spend all this time with you, but I got to share my drawings with you. I can't wait to get started on more ideas for the dresses. I think Winry likes the first one best so far, but we'll see, I have more up my sleeve then just the two I have drawn so far."

"I bet you do. I'm glad we got to spend this time together too. Also it will be nice to see you have your own space to work in artistically."

"You know I don't want them to know about the art stuff I got, I am afraid it would give away the painting idea I want to do for them. I think I can get a drawing started of it without a photograph because if we do that, take some it might give it away and I want it to be a real surprise. You will tell me if it sucks though won't you? I mean honestly if it looks horrible I only want to hear it from you."

He laughed, "Ann, you are so silly sometimes. You're very talented, even if you don't think you're as good as your grandfather, he had years and years to hone his skill. You need time to do the same, but I am glad you at least kept up with drawing."

She giggled, "I can't help it. Grandfather used to call me a worrywart. I just can't help it, I don't want to upset or offend anyone. I am so insecure about myself, even after all this time I still feel like a helpless kid sometimes."

She squeezed his arm and he turned to face her, "Ann, you are a wonderful artist, you should have more faith in yourself. Art is like beauty, all in the eye of the beholder."

"I should you're right. Maybe after all these projects are done I could stop worrying about it and just be myself."

"I think you should be yourself about all of this now Ann. No one expects you to be anything else. Everyone loves you for who you are, not what you think you should be."

She smiled as he moved to kiss her. Because they were on a straight shot of road for the moment he moved to give her more of his attention and she shivered when his hand reached to the small of her back, pulling her tightly against him. Almost urging her to get on his lap.

When she pulled away for a moment she gasped to catch her breath, "Alphonse you better be careful or else we'll have to pull over and make room in the cabin part of the wagon. I get all warm inside when you do that."

He giggled, "Then maybe we should pull over, unless you want to get on my lap and bounce around a little while."

She giggled back but shook her head and reached for her pad. He smiled and posed as she worked more on the profile she'd begun on the way up. The rest of the ride home was uneventful and calm as the blue sky that spread out above them reminded the two of the sheer beauty that lie all around them if only one took the time to see it.

xoxox

Pinako wasn't feeling well and lay down for a nap while Ed watched Faith. She could hear the little girl crying and tried to get up but felt really lightheaded so she had to stay in bed. She'd been hiding how badly she'd been feeling and deep down she knew it was old age catching up with her. It was part of why she didn't have the energy to playfully argue with Edward or even play with Faith as she used to.

_I just pray I live long enough to see them married. I know that they will be all right and damn those two boys if they do something stupid like they did when their mom died. I wouldn't be able to rest in peace if they did._

Pain gripped the old woman as she moved to lie on her back and she didn't even have the strength to shed any tears. After all she'd seen Edward endure over the years she wouldn't have let herself show them how much pain she was in these days. Her back hurt and her stomach bothered her all the time. As she tried to think about something else her chest tightened and she couldn't help but to cry out into her pillow.

xoxox

"Oh honey what's wrong?" Winry asked as she ran into the living room.

"Mommy I was playing with Daddy and I fell down, I hurt my knee."

"Well Edward aren't you going to do something?"

Ed sat there stunned for a moment; he didn't know what to do and yet forced his legs to move towards the closet in the workroom where the first aid kit was. Seeing his daughter's blood had set off a chain reaction in his mind and suddenly he was drawn back to the gate…

He could remember the deal he'd made and he knew that even now as he was living back with his family that his end of the bargain was being taken from him. It was not something he could tell Winry; if she knew what he'd given up to make it back she'd be furious with him, yet if he hadn't agreed he'd have been killed and never been able to come back.

"For one take two, you agreed to the price…you know what to do…" 

He shivered and when he looked up he saw Winry was leaving the room, the first aid kit in her hand. Edward fell to his knees and wept. As much as he wanted to believe it had been a fair bargain, giving up one year of life to take two now seemed like a nightmare. Yet here he was unable to think about anything else but the pair of red eyes that had peered out at him from the darkness, the owner speaking to him in a very inhuman sounding voice.

He couldn't move and when Winry came back in, her eyes screaming insults she couldn't voice because their daughter was in the next room, presumably lying on the sofa, he didn't flinch or move when her wrench appeared. She pulled her hand back and flung it at his head and then came over and shoved him brutally, knocking him to the floor.

She hissed in a low voice, "Damn you Edward what the hell is wrong with you? Faith was hurt, her knee is scraped up pretty badly what the hell were you thinking?"

He didn't move, just lay there on the floor sprawled out looking pitiful.

"Get your shit together dammit, she can't see you like this Ed. If you can't then go to the bedroom. She can't have her image of you destroyed because you're freaking out over seeing a little blood for crying out loud."

She turned and picked up her wrench, put it in her pocket and left him lying there. He knew he deserved the verbal abuse, he'd let his little girl down, he'd done nothing to comfort her tears; hell he hadn't even picked her up! He rolled onto his side and forced himself to get up through the pain of his throbbing head. He knew just what bedroom to go into too. So he went to the one Alphonse had used and lay on his bed.

He didn't know what to say, he had no defense for how he'd been paralyzed unable to act to help his little girl through the pain of her hurt knee. As he lay there he saw it over and over again, her running away from him and then tripping, falling onto the wooden floor probably getting a lot of splinters in the process. But the blood, the blood had been what set off the memory of those two haunting red eyes in the dark.

I'm a horrible father to not be able to help her when she needed me like that. How can I face her after that?

He was miserable and suddenly he wanted to go to his mother's grave. It was a long walk but he thought that he might just take one of the horses. It wouldn't be the first time he'd ridden; yet he couldn't make himself move. He told himself he'd go tomorrow as he hadn't been there since returning a sense of guilt filled him adding to that which he already felt. He felt like a total failure as he pulled the pillow down and hugged it, knowing that he'd let people he loved down hurt immensely so he cried softly not caring if he ever stopped.

xoxox

"It's ok honey, just relax it won't hurt so much in a little while. The ice pack will do its job and make it feel better. Just hold it there while I go get your teddy bear."

Winry left Faith crying softly from her position lying down on the sofa. As she went down the hall she saw her bedroom door was still open and she felt her heart race as she saw Edward was not in there. She noticed Al's door was closed and she moved to listen through the door. She thought she heard crying and she frowned. It would take more then a few tears to make right the bad parenting Edward had displayed half an hour ago.

She couldn't understand why he'd taken so long to get the first aid kit and when she'd gone to see what was taking so long finding him like that had just snapped something inside the young blonde and she'd been unable to hide her outrage seeing him kneeling doing nothing but staring off into space with a odd expression. Throwing her wrench hadn't been something she could stop when seeing that.

_I know I have been trying really hard to be agreeable with him but dammit our daughter comes first! He knows that doesn't he? When I think of all the scraped knees and cuts and bruises of his I have doctored up over the years to think he acted like he didn't know what to do was just the last straw. At least he went to the **right** room damn him._

She went to Faith's room and took her teddy off the bed, bringing it out to the living room swiftly. She smiled and sat down on a chair next to the sofa. Handing the bear to Faith she could see something was bothering the child.

"Mommy what is wrong with Daddy? How come he just stood there like that?"

"I don't know sweetheart. He's been through a lot over the years, but don't think that because he didn't do anything that he didn't care you were hurt. I think he was just surprised to see you hurt is all."

She reached over and smoothed the blonde hair of the little girl who began crying again.

"Daddy doesn't love me. You're lying to me aren't you Mommy? He is going to leave us because of me isn't he?"

Winry was shocked to hear Faith thought such a thing and she recovered quickly reaching over to hold the child's hand.

"Faith, your father loves both of us, he isn't going anywhere. I think he just needs some time is all. You know he was gone a long time so it's only natural that it takes him time to adjust to being with us again."

_Damn you Edward I am going to kick your ass for upsetting Faith like this, I swear to god I am!_

"You wouldn't lie to me Mommy?"

"Of course not honey! Don't you feel it too? The strangeness of having him with us here?"

She shook her head, but had stopped crying so Winry was encouraged by that at least.

"Well I know I am trying to get used to it," she laughed and winked hoping to make her daughter smile.

It didn't work and Winry felt her rage building up again.

"Look Faith, when people go through terrible things sometimes seeing something like say blood for instance, can set off bad memories in their head, understand?"

Again she shook her head and Winry chuckled at her daughter's innocence. Innocence she treasured and would do anything to keep alive. She didn't know what to say, but thought that maybe some ice cream might make her feel better.

"What would you say to me getting you a nice bowl of ice cream hmm?"

At this the girl's expression brightened and Winry felt relieved to see her nod. At least she could offer her something to take her mind off the pain she was feeling at seeing her father suffering some kind of flashback. Winry knew she would deal with Edward later, he wasn't going anywhere, of that she was sure.


	10. Bearer of Bad News

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist and am only a fan inspired by the story to the point that writing this story was only a matter of time. I only own the original characters and hope that those reading the story will enjoy what I have written. Thank you for reading and I look forward to your thoughts about the story. Keep in mind that I don't have anyone beta reading these chapters for me so there may be slight typos, I really try hard to catch them all.

Faith Chapter Ten: Bearer of Bad News 

xoxox

Winry was wondering where her granny was and decided to go find her while Faith was lying down for a nap, rather then try to talk to Edward. She couldn't hear him sobbing anymore and hoped maybe he was sleeping, but as she came to the door it opened startling her.

"Oh god Edward! You scared me! Faith is sleeping so try to be quiet ok?"

He scowled at her whispering, "Sure, you're the one making all the noise and yet try to tell me to be quiet. Real smart Winry."

"Oh shut up Ed. I am worried about Granny. She hasn't come out of her room in hours and I think she might be getting sick or something. So just keep your criticism of my intelligence to yourself because I have more important things to worry about then you and your peanut gallery opinions."

She made a face and then turned on her heel leaving him quickly to go knock on her grandmother's door. There was no answer and she started to feel alarmed so she opened it. Pinako looked like she was sleeping and Winry suddenly felta sudden weaknessthreaten to overwhelm her as she entered the room and the old woman didn't move.

"Granny?"

She didn't answer and Winry felt her heart pounding in her chest, she was about to scream when Pinako slowly turned her head towards her granddaughter, wearing an expression that said she was suffering a great deal of pain. Winry ran over and gripped her cold hand into her own and started crying.

"Granny? What's wrong? I am going to call a doctor, granny?"

Pinako smiled, though it looked strained, "It's too late for that sweetheart. I'm dying you know. I have been in a lot of pain these past few years, but just recently it's gotten much worse. I heard Faith crying earlier, but I couldn't get out of bed to go help."

"Don't worry about Faith, she just scraped her knee Granny. Please tell me you're going to be all right. I can't lose you, please Granny don't die!"

Winry bowed her head and cried as Edward slowly came into the room through the open doorway.

"Auntie? Can I help you at all?" he asked sounding as lost as Winry felt.

"No child, you've done quite enough for me over the years. I'd say we're even. The joy of seeing your daughter born to this world is what I will take with me to the other side. You can't know how much it means to me to have been able to live this long; long enough to see you return and reunite with Winry and meet your beautiful daughter."

Pinako's head fell her side on the pillow, in obvious exhaustion, the effort to speak taking the last of her strength. Edward fought tears as he looked down at the sallow complexion he'd noticed didn't look as lively as he'd remembered it being and she certainly wasn't in the same fighting spirit; he'd once played verbal sparring matches with her for fun. Right then looking down at her strained breathing, he felt terrible, guilt welled up within the young man that he could do nothing to ease her suffering.

"Let's go Winry, we should talk," came his calm whisper after they both watched the old woman in silence for a few minutes.

She merely nodded and let herself be guided away from the room.

"Come on Winry, let's go talk in your room. I'm really sorry about everything earlier, but this, this is just about the worst thing I can think of happening."

Winry followed behind Ed and sat on the bed as he closed the door leaving a three-inch gap between it and the doorframe. She raised her hands to her face and he knew that she was crying without turning to face her. He then slowly turned and sighed, not knowing what else to say. He knew this was a devastating blow to the young woman and he wanted to comfort her, yet there was business left undiscussed that he wanted to cover first. He wanted some things in the open with her now that he could trust her with his secrets because she'd agreed to become his bride.

"I didn't know what to do you were right. I sat there dumbfounded by the sight of her blood; taken in my mind to a dark place where I should never have crossed all those years ago. That is what left me frightened, the thought of her death and here we are now looking at the loss of Auntie, it's just tragic she'd decided to keep this a secret so long. Why do people do that Winry?"

He didn't really want to know the answer but felt asking the question was somehow necessary because of how his own mother hid her terminal illness until it's final stages wracked her body to a frail state she could no longer maintain the innocent façade any longer.

"I don't know Ed. But tell me, what was it you saw in this place you should never have gone to?"

"It's a gateway between worlds. A dark, terrifying place, where I had to make a deal to get back to you. I don't know how to tell you this, but I think it took away a year of my life for two I get to live. It's crazy, I know, but somehow this voice and pair of eyes haunts my dreams, saying the same thing over and over so I know it's true. I was dead Winry, I had nothing left to bargain with but my very life."

Winry raised her head from her hands and stopped crying, too stunned to speak.

"Don't hate me, I didn't know what else to do but to try to come back. The other place I was when I died was terrible, the hunger and sicknesses were heinous, but the worst thing of all was the cruelty and senselessness of the violent nature of life there. I don't want to go on about it, but I wanted to tell you how I don't take one moment **here** for granted. It's what I wanted most and obsessed on when I was there. I thought it was all over until that voice _spoke to me_," Edward sat down next to Winry as she gawked at him from her frozen state.

She finally found her voice and whispered, "I don't hate you. How could I Edward? Do you know how much time you have?"

He shook his head and looked at his feet, "No, that is one thing it didn't tell me and I really had no right to question itin return for what I had at the bargaining table. But every moment I want to spend with you and Faith."

"Does Al know?"

Again the young blonde shook his head, "No, I don't know if I should tell him either, I don't know how much he remembers, if anything about the gate. I can only pray he is unconscious of the being that dwells there, waiting and watching what goes on beyond both sides of its doorway."

She nodded, "I don't think you should tell him either. Not as long as he doesn't bring up this gate thing first. If he does Ed, you have to talk to him, to see if he has something terrible he'd given up like you did in return for getting his body back."

"Well I know he certainly gave up _years of his life_ if he can't recall the years we traveled _looking_ _endlessly_ for the philosopher's stone. But whether or not he recalls staring into these same eyes of this terrifying presence I can only pray he never recovers any memory of such a thing. That is what kept me from acting to help Faith earlier, I was brought back there in my mind…."

Winry opened her arms to him and sobbed as he moved into them, wrapping his own around her waist, resting the side of his head on her chest. She stroked his hair and they just sat there holding each other for awhile in a tense quiet neither was willing to break. In fact they heard the horses and wagon approaching before either moved to speak.

"I suppose we had best break things to them gently Edward. I know Ann and Al both will take the news as badly as we are, but they need to know."

He nodded and together they went outside to greet their siblings.

xoxox

"What? Dying you say?" Al cried out in alarm.

Winry and Edward had come out to meet them, and the moment their eyes met it was understood something grim was going on.

And the mood had instantly changed from happy and carefree to one of fearful anxiety and deep concern. Al had gotten down first and helped Ann get down and they had come right up to the somber couple to learn what was so bad they'd come out looking like this in greeting.

"Yes, she's been sick a long time. I am still going to call the doctor even though she thinks nothing can be done, I still want to hear it from him," Winry added, hoping to find comfort in the empty words as she spoke them, but something nagged at her mind that her granny had been right.

Ann came over and sadly embraced Winry, which made the blonde begin to sob with her as they held one another for moral support. Al merely stared at Ed and got the confirmation he needed that it was all too real, Pinako Rockbell was _dying_. The fearless and passionate woman they'd grown up knowing and loving was withering away in her room in a lot of pain. Pain the two brothers had faced in their own mother, Al saw that it was from the way Edward looked as he nodded before looking over to Winry and Ann standing next to him.

Edward reached around the two women and hugged them both as Al came up from behind Ann and reached around to hold the three figures. After a few minutes they stopped crying, but a tiny voice called out from inside the house they all recognized, instantly snapping Winry to attention as she moved to break free from the group hug to attend to her awake daughter. Ed stayed there and whispered to Ann that things would be all right, death was a part of life sadly and everyone alive was doomed to cross over.

"I know, it's just that Pinako was there for me when I needed help emotionally. She told me to hold onto my love for Alphonse and to never lose hope that you would come home. And so you have and you are getting married to my sister. As happy as I was twenty minutes ago I feel just as despairing right now big brother."

He nodded and then let his hand move to Al's arm, squeezing it gently before turning to go inside.

"I'm going inside now. Winry and I need to break this to Faith somehow. Try not to let your heart be heavy, you have happy work ahead Ann, be strong and enjoy every moment we have left with Pinako. She is a wonderful person and will live on in all our hearts forever."

She nodded and let Al rock her gently. He nodded to his brother and smiled as Edward nodded back. Ed didn't know if he'd said the right thing or not, but now he had to think about Faith and how they were going to break the news to Faith.

xoxox

When Edward entered the house Winry was on the phone with the doctor's wife waiting for the doctor himself to come to the phone. She nodded to Faith who was sitting at the table with a confused look on her face. She was sure the doctor was about her knee but when she heard Winry discussing granny the little girl's face was one of surprise. Edward moved to sit next to her and lowered his gaze to her neatly bandaged knee.

"So how's the knee sweetheart?" he asked cheerfully.

"Shhh, Mommy is on the phone Daddy," hushed the little girl, lifting a finger to her lips to gesture for silence.

Winry smiled and then went right back to setting up the time for the doctor to come over.

"Yes, that will be fine Dr. Howard. We'll all be waiting, thank you for coming on short notice like this but I didn't know who else to turn to."

Edward chuckled at the chastising comment from his daughter and reached down to her good knee to give it a squeeze.

Winry hung up the phone and came over to sit by the girl's other side.

"You know Faith, Granny is really sick. She's why I called the doctor. I know you think it has to do with your knee, but you know you've fallen worse then this before and I never called him out like this. Granny always helped me take care of you. But someday she won't be here, you know how it is about my own parents, your grandparents Faith. They died never having met you and yet I feel in my heart they see us even now."

The little blonde looked up at her mother confusion written plainly across her small innocent face.

"But mommy we need Granny Pinako. Who is going to take care of us when…." the girl stammered and looked over at her father, unsure of whether to go on and finish the thought.

"When what Faith?" Edward asked, trying to get her to look up at him.

She refused, "What are Mommy and I going to do when you go off again or if _you_ die?"

After she stopped speaking it was then she chose to look up at Edward, her pained expression made him want to open his arms to her, which he did and she hopped down from her chair to embrace him, resting her little head on his left shoulder. He felt his chest tighten with grief over the sickness the old woman had to have been suffering with for some time to look so pale and gaunt.

Faith sobbed and clung to Ed's shoulder as he reached around and stroked her back reassuringly, hoping to offer some small comfort to her. He and Al both knew firsthand that feeling and he remembered running into their mother's arms the day they'd found out Winry's parents had been killed. Knowing it was coming didn't make it any easier to cope with, how well he knew. Winry reached over to put her hand on the little girl's back and spoke softly to her.

"Daddy isn't going to die or leave us. Are you Edward?" Winry asked, confident of his answer.

He nodded, "That's right Faith. Honey I know it's not fair, but someday we each face what Granny is facing. It's how we live between now and each moment on the way there to our deathbed that matters. I'm always here for you Faith. But don't fear death, its all part of the flow of the world."

"I love you Daddy," whispered the little girl.

"I love you too Faith. Aunt Ann and Uncle Al are outside, and should be coming in shortly. I am going to help your mother with dinner so how about I take you in there to lay down and rest your knee awhile? Then maybe your aunt and uncle will read a story to you."

Edward smiled, leaning down to kiss her forehead, "Ok?"

She nodded and then he stood to hold her little body up to carry her into the living room to the couch out there. He could tell Alphonse was not handling the news too well, as could be expected. They'd all thought that lady Pinako would just keep on living forever as she never showed any signs of weakness or slowing down until just recently when things became too intense for her to keep up the façade of being in good health.

As they sat there talking Edward wondered about Winry and how she was really taking the sad news. She seemed normal enough, but he could see beneath her calm exterior that she was fighting tears. He doubted that they would all be at the table together tonight; it would be the first of many nights where Pinako would not be in attendance. He found he was deeply saddened by this and missed the days when she'd yelled at him for being too rough on his limbs and coming back all beaten up. There had always been love behind her rants and he was proud she'd taken care of him and his brother when they'd needed someone after their mother had died.

When Al and Ann came in twenty minutes later he couldn't see any evidence of grief on either of their faces and he tried to smile. It was sweet to think they were each doing their best to not allow their own despairing feelings over Pinako's illness show through their faces possibly upsetting Faith. As the day wore on and Dr. Howard arrived to see Pinako, Faith was on edge wanting to go in to her granny's room yet being told she couldn't really aggravated the young child. She didn't understand that the doctor needed to talk to Pinako alone with her mommy in there with her. She wanted to be in there with the two women, and wasn't shy about letting her father and other relatives know it.

She whined and sobbed and Edward just explained the situation again patiently, yet Al could see he was growing tired of her crankiness. Something Al had seen in the past, but not that frequently as he hadn't been home for too long during his short visits. But Faith was definitely testing the boundaries between them all and Ann seemed to be able to deal with the child better then either brother would have guessed. Al wrote it off as her being so involved in her life from the day she was born and always being there had a lot to do with the unbreakable bond of trust that existed between aunt and niece.

Alphonse looked around the room at the gathering of people not allowed in the bedroom where the doctor was giving Pinako an exam.

_I bet Winry is devastated. I know I feel like crying even now. _He thought sadly to himself.

It was a long while before Winry and Dr. Howard appeared. He came into the room and Winry took Faith to the kitchen to get her a snack so the doctor could talk to Ed, Al and Ann about his prognosis. They could tell from his grim expression that the news was not good. The man that had come to tell them their mother was dying was about to deliver similar news about their beloved automail miracle worker, Pinako Rockbell. She was soon to be reunited with her deceased sons.

"I'm sorry to tell you all that Pinako is not going to recover from this. She has a lung disease that makes it next to impossible for her to do any of the things she used to do before this breakdown she just had. It's her body's way of moving into the next stage of the disease, preparation for death. I'm truly sorry to be the one to tell you this, but she barely has two weeks left at best."

There it was out on the floor, Pinako was dying. They were all quiet, no one knew what to say and the doctor seemed to have nothing left to say so he turned around and headed towards the kitchen. They could hear him talking to Winry, giving her a bottle of some pills to give Pinako for the pain she was in and he apologized for there not being anything more he could do for her. Everyone felt horrible and after the doctor left Edward got up to help Winry make dinner while Faith hobbled back to the living room where Ann and Alphonse kept her entertained until it was time for dinner.

xoxox

Pinako didn't want to take the pain medication the doctor had left, but Winry had insisted, saying it would help her rest. She felt that she would have all the rest a soul could yearn for once she passed away from her mortal shell that was rapidly falling apart. The wedding was only a few weeks away and maybe if she did take it easy she would live long enough to see the wedding. This was her thought as she looked at the window, the narcotic kicking in made her feel woozy so she turned slowly onto her side and groaned in pain.

It was sharp constant pain that was unbearable until it settled down after she moved. It seemed to be triggered by movement or heavy breathing. She hadn't wanted to talk anymore tonight and just let the drug take the pain away while she relaxed. The sounds of dishes being done and a bath being drawn echoed through the house. There was odd sounds muffled through all the walls between Pinako and the water source, and she realized that this was the first night in years where she'd not come out and taken care of her family.

Tonight they were taking care of her. It upset her to be dependent on others and yet she couldn't even get out of bed without help. Her hair was down and Winry had brushed it out for her. She wore a flannel nightgown and had eaten some soup that Winry had made for her, but getting out of bed was something she needed help with. It made her happy to know Edward was back home and on to the duty of raising his daughter with his soon to be wife. But that Ann and Al had found love again was something she hadn't expected to see again.

_It's so wonderful to be here with my family. To know they are here for me to see me through this transition makes me feel more at ease. I just pray I can make it to their wedding._

With that thought in mind Pinako fell into a restless sleep as activity went on in the other rooms of the house.


	11. Artistic Souls

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist and am only a fan inspired by the story to the point that writing this story was only a matter of time. I only own the original characters and hope that those reading the story will enjoy what I have written. Thank you for reading and I look forward to your thoughts about the story. Keep in mind that I don't have anyone beta reading these chapters for me so there may be slight typos, I really try hard to catch them all.

Faith Chapter Eleven: Artistic Souls 

xoxox

At lunchtime Ann was hard at work drawing at the kitchen table when Ed and Faith came inside and the little girl went to the bathroom while Edward sat down with a sigh. They had gone on an outing, to his mother's grave, in what Ann figured would be an experience to help the young child cope with losing her granny. Ann had known Pinako was sick, she'd seen the signs, but perhaps because she suffered badly herself to this very day, she was somehow just more sensitive towards the old woman's posture and mannerisms after having lived with her for so long. She'd gone in to her room this morning to see if she could bring her anything.

Much to her surprise she had asked for coffee, and Winry agreed that it wouldn't hurt anything for her to have some. Ann had finished two drawings already since breakfast and Winry came over after she'd returned from checking in on her granny. Her eyes lit up as she looked down and saw one that was of a dress that had a v shaped neckline with a high neck collar done in ruffles with lace, and also with matching lace on the sleeves. She was so excited by it that Ann blushed. She quickly covered the drawing so Ed couldn't see it, and turned to one he could look at of a scoop necked dress upon Winry's frame.

"Do you really like it sister?" she asked shyly, still trying to locate the drawing she could share with her soon to be brother in law.

"Yes, that is what I want Ann. Do you think you can make that happen in time for the wedding in three weeks?" asked Winry cheerfully.

"Yes I can no problem Winry. I'm glad you liked it, this was my favorite honestly."

Alphonse grinned from his seat next to Ann, "It's my favorite from the four she's done too. I think it will look fantastic on you Winry."

Ann's blush deepened, "Thanks Alphonse, I am glad you liked this one too. I think that it will look great on her. We should get started then on making the pattern. It will be best if I just start now in the workshop and then when the studio is ready I can easily move things there," she gestured towards the side of the house the studio was going to be at and grinned before going on.

"The sewing shop in town had the dress form dummies I need to have too, but until we have the room to put them up in I can't see buying them yet," Ann said with a calm voice despite the whirlwind of emotions she felt at the prospect of having her own studio.

"It sure will be nice to have your own workspace Ann. Are you excited about it?" Winry giggled.

Ann nodded, "Oh yes I can't wait. It should be done before too long since it's a small building. I think just one main room with good storage space will do the trick."

"Yes the carpenter's wife said they would try to get the materials delivered so that they could start on it tomorrow if they get that roof they were working on done today," Al commented, reaching under the table to put his left hand on Ann's right thigh above the knee.

"That will be fine then. I have that gentleman coming over tomorrow to get his automail attached, so I will be caught up with that anyway. You can handle everything with it I am sure," Winry said with a grin as she opened her arms to Faith who came over for a hug.

"I wish I could see your drawings Ann. Isn't there _one_ you can show me if Winry already decided it's not one she wants to wear?" Ed pleaded, suddenly reminding everyone he was the only one who couldn't look at what his bride's choice to wear was, but that he was still interested in Ann's drawings.

Ann blushed and after turning to a page with a dress design Winry hadn't liked she handed the pad to Al who leaned over handing it across the table to his brother, smiling. Ed grinned and looked down, his jaw dropped at the penciled vision on the page below. It was definitely his Winry, she looked beautiful and the scoop neck emphasized her lovely figure; each line lovingly done, he found himself moved by the care given to this image and he went on to imagine her creating it from fabric. To think she didn't think of herself as an artist and yet could create something so lovely would have made the younger Edward she'd first met laugh, but this war-scarred man he'd become didn't want to hold back the smile he felt looking at the portrait.

"Ann, this is **really** good. I wish I could see something else you've drawn, can you show me something else? _Please?_" Ed's smile broadened and Ann nodded, looking to Alphonse she smiled and nodded again.

Al reached over and took back the pad, turning to one of his favorites, the one of him in the armor. Which had a series of other things he could look at after it, but this was the start of the area of the pad Ann had chosen to conceal her efforts at artistry. Edward felt his jaw go slack a second time as he gazed down at a form that his brother had been bound to that he had traveled with for so many years, looking off into the distance. It made him smile and after staring at it for a few long moments he looked up at Ann, nodding approvingly. Winry was standing behind him holding Faith on her hip, she had already seen these yesterday when she'd been nosily looking through her art pad after Ann had left it on the table to go to the bathroom.

"You really did capture his spirit here on paper Ann. Marvelous job," he complimented before reached to turn to the next drawing.

"Yes they are, wait until you see the next one," Winry said softly, slowly swaying back and forth to comfort Faith.

Ed looked back down and turned the page revealing a drawn image of a portrait of the four of them around the bench outside; making him smile again, thinking that she really was good. The fact that she wanted a studio was proof enough that she was feeling the burning of art in her blood and needed a place to express it. He turned another page and saw a portrait of Pinako with Faith and Winry. It looked like something that if painted would hang above someone's hearth or on his or her dinning room wall.

He looked over to Ann and nodded again before turning another page. He continued going over the drawings until he reached the last portrait Ann had finished of Alphonse's profile during their ride into town. He gasped and Ann giggled. Winry leaned over and smiled. Faith exclaimed it was her uncle and Alphonse tried not to turn three shades of red with embarrassment.

"Wow that is a great portrait Ann. So are you excited enough that you might try painting? That one of Pinako, Faith and Winry made me think of a family portrait; it's that good," he winked and wondered why her face fell a bit, but then she smiled and he put it out of his mind.

"Oh I don't know, maybe. I like pencils, color isn't an easy thing to do because of all the contrasting lights and darks. Maybe someday I will give paint a try," Ann said deliberately hiding the fact that she had that very thing in mind and was itching to set up the painting supplies and get started on the wedding gift that would hang on the wall here proudly.

She thought about it and smiled, looking at the wall behind Edward and imagined the panting that existed only in her mind at this point, up on the wall. It was a nice image and she hoped she would have things finished on it in time. She'd bitten off a lot in wanting tomake the dresses, but she knew she'd have to hide her work on their present. Ed handed the pad back to his brother who handed it to Ann who blushed, thanking him softly.

"You draw really well Auntie Ann. I want to draw too, Mommy. Can I have my crayons and some paper please?" asked the little girl.

Winry nodded and put her down, walking away to fetch her daughter's crayons and some blank paper she could draw upon as the child crawled up into the chair next to her father. Ed was reminded of how he, Al and Winry had sat here at this very table coloring when they were Faith's age. He wondered if their talk had reached her. Going to see his mother's grave was a sad experience for him as it was, but knowing that in the future he would be visiting Pinako there as well, that was just depressing to the young blond alchemist.

He thought back to their talk and sighed quietly. Only time would tell how well little Faith understood the concept of death. Winry returned and put the paper and crayons down on the table in front of the little girl who giggled happily picking up the green to make grass or a tree of some sort. Ed wished he'd been here for her from the time she was just a dream of a future outcome. To be here for Winry like Maes was for Gracia. Like Riza was for Roy. People fit together in pairs for a reason he thought, as he thought back to the question of Ann painting and how she'd seemed almost scared.

_I wonder what she was thinking, she always seems to find something to worry herself with. But then I understand how she might feel grief over her grandfather. I wonder what it must have been like to grow up with art and other lovely things around, as well as the traveling that they did._

Ed was tired from his trip with Faith; he'd ridden Boots with her in front of him. She'd enjoyed it but then when they had arrived at the graveyard she had gotten very quiet and could tell there was a reason for their trip, but what it was eluded her until Edward had gotten down and took her with him to his mother's grave. They'd left Boots tied up at the entrance to the graveyard since riding a horse over graves was not something Edward would ever dream of doing. He had held her hand and walked her over to the upright stone that bore his mother's name.

Flashback

_"Faith, this is where my mother, your grandmother is buried. She died a long time ago. I was close to your age when she lost the battle to the illness she'd been suffering from. I know you don't understand death but it's something that as your father I want to try to help you understand."_

She'd nodded and he knelt in front of her, _"Granny Pinako is dying honey. She's lived a long and happy life and that is what all of us want. To live long happy lives filled with joy. You bring Granny Pinako a lot of joy and I know she loves you with all her heart just as I and your mother do."_

_"Do Auntie Ann and Uncle Al love me?"_ she'd asked shyly.

Ed had nodded, _"You bet they do. But you know the reason we came here this morning is because I wanted to show you your other grandmother's grave. I want to help prepare you for what is to come. We don't know how long Granny Pinako has left before she leaves this world to pass on into the next, but I want you to remember that she will live on in your heart and all of our hearts forever. Her soul will nourish ours and her body will rejoin the earth."_

He blinked to bring himself back to the present and smiled at the little girl who'd drawn a picture of Den and herself playing outside. It was so sweet. He hoped that Pinako could hang on until their wedding, he knew how much it meant to her that they were getting married. There was no other option in his mind because now that Al was back and he was able to be with the people he cared about most being with, marrying his soul mate, Winry, was the _only_ thing he could see himself doing.

Ann got up and looked out front, they could hear a big truck pulling up that was loaded down with building materials. She turned and told everyone that she would take care of it and Al got up to go outside with her. Ed watched as Faith moved the finished drawing over and began another one. Watching her color reminded Edward of being at Shou Tucker's estate when Nina had been alive. He tried to push back the image of her disintegrated body's image on the wall where Scar had undone the atrocity Tucker had cruelly inflicted upon his loyal dog and his own flesh and blood. Something Edward could not imagine ever being insane enough to do.

_But then some people do not value human life for the gift that it is. If only I had figured it out sooner I might have been able to save Nina. I guess the best thing I can do is to be the best father I can be to Faith and protect her from the insanity that I know is lurking around in the world._

He looked over at Winry who was getting their lunch ready. Everyone else had already eaten but Faith and Edward still needed something. Edward smiled at her back, watching as she began to draw Winry, as Winry brought over a bowl of soup and a sandwich. Which she put in front of Edward and then she went to get the other bowl of soup and sandwich that she'd made for Faith. Putting it to the side of her crayons and papers, she leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Here you go my little dumpling. I hope you're hungry after your trip with Daddy. How was it?"

"It was weird. Daddy showed me a rock and said it was my otherGranny," Faith pulled on Winry's dress and she leaned down so the little girl could whisper, "I think that Daddy's weird to think that granny is a rock Mommy, is he crazy?"

Ed cringed slightly hearing the whispered words of his own child. How had she gotten that idea? He tried to remember being that young and when they found out about Winry's parents dying how hard he and Al had both taken it, thinking about their mother dying. He didn't know what to say so he let Winry handle it. She kneeled down and with a grim face she cupped the child's cheek.

"Faith I don't want you to say something like that about your father again alright? Just because you don't understand a thing doesn't make it crazy. Now your father had parents when he was a little boy and they've died. Your grandmother on his side of the family is there buried beneath that gravestone he showed you. Understand?"

Faith rolled her eyes and tried to push herself away from the table. But her mother held her there moving her hands to her little knees.

"Faith you are going to sit right here and listen to what we have to say. It's important. Your grandmother, she is really my grandmother too; what matters is that she is dying honey. And soon when the time comes she will be buried out there beside my father and his brother. Can you try to understand this?"

"No! I **hate** you! I hate **you both**!" Faith shoved at her mother roughly and because she was stunned she let her leave, watching her run out the back door.

Ed sighed, "She sure is a stubborn little thing isn't she?"

Winry dropped onto the chair where Faith had been sitting and started crying, "I don't need this crap, I am upset already over Granny and this is just awful. She's **never** said things like this before _ever_ Edward. I don't know what to do. I really don't."

She was shaking she was so upset and when Ed reached around her shoulders, she turned to embrace him. They sat there for a few minutes before Winry snapped her head up and pulled away from the comforting hug.

"Oh my god, I should have gone after her, she could be hurt Ed!"

Ed got up and went to the window, seeing his brother with the little girl he turned around and opened his arms to his bride to be, "She's right there with Alphonse, don't worry. Ann is there directing the workers on where to put things and where the studio will be going. I am sure between the two of them she is in good hands so don't worry."

She resumed sobbing and then she looked up sadly at him, "Ed?"

He smiled, "Yes?"

"Do you think Granny will make it to the wedding? She looks so gray in her complexion I am so worried about her."

"Winry we can't control when people die or when they are born. Speaking of being born, I really wish I had been here for you. I don't want to ever leave your side again Winry."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and sighed, "I don't want you to leave either. Faith needs time to get used to having you around and the fact that you have automail might also be throwing her off. You know how kids are."

"Do you really think that has some factor in this?" He asked somewhat shocked.

"I don't know, she hasn't said anything but then kids keep secrets from their parents, don't they Edward?"

He blushed, "I guess they do. Let's just see how she acts when she comes in."

Winry nodded and they sat down, Ed went to finish his lunch and Winry just stared off into space thinking about what walking down the aisle in that beautiful dress her sister was going to make for her. She smiled daydreaming about it and Edward glanced over at her and grinned. The incident with their daughter was still fresh in both of their minds, but each was willing to let Uncle Al have a chance to smooth things out with the child. From how she'd looked in his arms Ed had a feeling he was having more luck with her then he'd had.

xoxox

"Faith! Come over here honey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Alphonse called over to the little girl as she'd tried to run past him.

She turned on her heel and ran to him, grabbing his waist still crying. He bent down and wrapped his arms around her and stood up holding her. Someday he hoped to have a beautiful little girl like Faith, and for the moment being an Uncle made him very happy. She was shaking and he moved her so that her legs wrapped around his waist and he held her, hoping she'd open up and tell him what was wrong.

"I'm so mad Uncle Al. I hate Mommy and Daddy, they are so mean," her voice shook as she spoke and Al found himself grinning, wondering what would make her say she hated his brother and Winry.

"Why do you think they are being mean honey? Is it about Granny?"

She nodded and put her head on his shoulder, still sobbing softly.

"Faith, I know this isn't easy but you know everyone dies. I almost died once, but it wasn't my time so here I am. Your Aunt Ann almost died when she was a girl, but it wasn't her time either and there she is telling those big men what to do."

He wanted to laugh, but didn't because he knew Faith wouldn't take it well, but she was so cute even when she was mad like this it was hard not to giggle. So he just held her and moved from side to side, trying to comfort her. After a little while she lifted her head and looked at him.

"Uncle Al what is death? Everyone keeps saying Granny is dying, what is it?"

The smile left his face and he spoke with a serious tone, "Death is hard to explain. Have you ever been outside and seen a dead animal? Even trees go through a cycle similar to death during the winter, but the come back during the spring. It's not easy to explain honey. Have you ever seen something that wasn't alive anymore?"

"I saw a dead fox once. It was all gross looking though, is that what is going to happen to Granny? Ants and bugs all over her?" Her face showed her horror at the image.

He nodded, "But Faith that is just how the _cycle_ of _life_ works. That dead fox's body fed and nourished those ants and other bugs, giving life to them. When we eat meat it's the flesh of dead animals raised with that purpose in mind, to give life to those that buy and cook the meat to give to their families. We need it in order to survive, understand?"

She nodded and Al smiled, "It's like that with people only our bodies are treated a little more respectfully. We bury our dead and put up stones with their names so they are never forgotten and we can remember them. Your father took you to see my mother's grave today didn't he?"

Again she nodded, "Yes but I think Daddy is crazy. I hate him!"

Al hugged her tight, "Oh Faith you don't really mean that. You know when we were boys I said I hated him before over a cat he wouldn't let me keep. In my heart I knew that we couldn't care for it properly but I still wanted to try. He told me no and I didn't want to accept it. I felt bad for saying I hated him when nothing could ever make me truly hate him. He is my brother. Someday you might have a little brother or little sister and they are going to look up to you like I look up to your father. He is a good man honey."

Faith smiled, "You really mean that? About a little brother or little sister?"

He laughed and put her down, "There is a good chance that will happen in the future sweetheart. And of course in time when I marry your Aunt you'll have a little cousin or two who will need someone to look out for them and I know you'll be up to the task when the time comes."

She laughed and then her face grew dark, "Uncle Al?"

He held her hand and kneeled putting her down, "Yes?"

"I don't really hate Mommy and Daddy. How can I say I am sorry for saying that? I know I hurt Mommy's feelings and I didn't mean to, I was just upset because everyone keeps talking about Granny dying and I hate it. I hate that she is sick," she squeezed his hand.

"It's ok Faith. I am sure they both understand you were upset and didn't mean it. Just go back inside and apologize, that's all you have to do and then you'll feel a lot better. Ok?" he squeezed her hand back and grinned.

She smiled and then let go of his hand and ran back to the house. Al watched her go and then went over to see if Ann needed anything. The men were unloading the last of the materials for the studio and he could see she was floating on a cloud of excitement. When he came up he heard them saying they'd be out tomorrow to start working on the building and then they left.

"So what was all that about Al?"

"Oh Faith? She isn't taking this well about Auntie. She even said she hated Ed and Winry if you can believe that."

Ann's jaw dropped, "What? Oh god poor Faith, she's never said anything like that before. I wish there were something I could do for her. She seemed fine though after talking to you. You're so good with her Alphonse."

He hugged Ann, "Yeah I had a good teacher, Auntie is the best and being around little Faith again warms my heart. Don't worry that you she is having some trouble with Auntie dying. Hell we're all having trouble with that, but it shouldn't deter you from working on that dress Ann. Have you started yet?"

She shook her head as they began walking to the house, "No but I will get started on the pattern for it today and then begin on the dress as soon as I can. They were saying it would take maybe three days at the most to get the studio up so if they do that I should have plenty of time to get the portrait done."

"Good, I know they will love it. Let's go see how things are going inside now. I bet everything is much better now."

With his arm around her shoulders and hers around his hips they walked back to the house together.

xoxox

Winry was about to go back to her workshop when Faith appeared. The little girl ran over to Winry and threw her arms around her waist crying. Winry bent down and picked her up, hugging her close.

"Mommy, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. Please forgive me. I don't hate you! And I don't hate Daddy!"

Winry stroked her hair and smiled, "Oh Faith we knew you didn't mean it before you finished saying it. Everyone gets upset and angry sometimes saying things they don't mean."

Faith turned to look for Edward and he wasn't there. She clutched her mother and cried.

"Mommy I upset Daddy didn't I? He didn't leave again did he?" she looked around frantically, fear written plainly across her face.

Just then Ed walked into the room and laughed, "Sweetheart it would take wild horses to drag me away from you and your mother. If I left _then_ I **would** be crazy when I have two beautiful women here who love me."

Winry put Faith down and the little girl ran over to her father and he knelt down to embrace her. All was well in the world again for her, except that her granny was dying. That was yet to happen but unlike in the past when death had come calling, they knew ahead of time something was coming for Pinako. In the past Gracia and her daughter had no idea Maes would never be coming home again any more then Pinako and Winry had thought they'd never see her father again.

Sometimes the world made sense and other times you just had to accept the chaos for what it was and try to move on. This was one of those times where you just had to accept that there was nothing that could be done to prevent death from taking someone you loved and that is what they all would do. That and try to enjoy the time they had left with the old woman who'd done so much for each of them over the years. It wasn't going to be easy and everyone, including Pinako hoped she'd live long enough to see Edward and Winry taking their vows of marriage.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist and am only a fan inspired by the story to the point that writing this story was only a matter of time. I only own the original characters and hope that those reading the story will enjoy what I have written. Thank you for reading and I look forward to your thoughts about the story. Keep in mind that I don't have anyone beta reading these chapters for me so there may be slight typos, I really try hard to catch them all.

Faith Chapter Twelve: The Strength of Promises 

xoxox

The next day, after breakfast Alphonse went in to sit with Pinako. Ann was busily working on the pattern in the workshop, while Winry was getting ready for her client to arrive for his leg to be attached. When Al had come into Pinako's room he'd left Ed reading a book to Faith in the living room. He sat down next to her bed and reached for her hand. The old woman looked very ill to him; her complexion was pale and gray, her hair was no longer up in her trademark vertical bun, instead it was down and some of it was sticking to her forehead. Al reached over and gently moved it away and smiled.

"How are you feeling this morning Auntie?" he asked knowing the answer, but he wanted to show he cared about her suffering.

She turned her head towards Alphonse and smiled, "I'm as well as can be expected. I'm sorry this is happening after you've just gotten back and reunited with your brother. At least I lived to see that happen."

Al fought tears and squeezed her hand, "I'm glad you're still with us Auntie. I know it must be very painful, but I know you've really lived a good life, and helped so many people. Brother and I would never have been able to go on after Mother died without you."

"How could I not have taken care of you two? I love you, always have," said Pinako through clenched teeth.

Al felt like crying, she was in so much pain it was ripping him up inside. As happy as he was Ann had agreed to marry him, seeing his beloved maternal role model dying slowly was the most painful and sad thing he could think of without including the death of his own mother. That was the ultimate pain and one he had slowly learned to live with. He knew that someday in time he'd learn to live with this pain and loss of losing Pinako.

"I have always loved you too Pinako. You're a good woman and I owe you so much, brother and I both do. You've always been there for us," Al couldn't hold back the tears as he raised her hand to his mouth and kissed the back of it before raising it to his forehead.

Pinako chuckled, "Then don't be so sad about my death Alphonse. I've fought a long hard battle against my body's desire to return to the earth and it's not a battle any person can ever truly win. In the end we all return to Mother Earth. Just promise me you and Ann will be happy and have a good life together. Promise me that and I can die in peace."

Al looked up and she pulled her hand from his, reaching up to wipe at his tears which was only possible because of how close he was leaning over. He shut his eyes and tried to stop crying as he nodded, but the tears wouldn't stop flowing. She was so brave in the face of death it made him so sad to see her suffering. After a few moments he stopped weeping and looked to her with a weak smile.

"Can I get you anything Auntie? Maybe you should take one of those pills the doctor left that help with pain, can I get you one?"

At first it seemed she would refuse, but after a brief pause she nodded and Alphonse gave her hand a squeeze before reaching over to the bottle on her nightstand to retrieve the bottle. He took out one of the pills and then put the bottle back down and picked up the glass of water. Pinako took the pill from his outstretched hand and then tried to sit up. He stood and helped her, reaching gently around her thin shoulders to lift her upright enough to swallow the pill, then once she had it down and took a few more small sips of the water, and he gently laid her back down.

"You've always been such a good boy Alphonse. Thank you. I am tired, I didn't sleep too well last night so I think I want to try to get some rest now," said Pinako as she smiled up at him, before shutting her eyes.

"Sure Auntie. You get some rest. I am going to be right outside so if you need anything just ring this bell all right?"

She nodded and with a final squeeze to her hand he let go and stood to leave her. He wiped the tears from his eyes as he turned and faced the door, pausing a moment before opening it to turn around and look at her one last time. He didn't know if she'd die today, tomorrow or a month from now, but at least they all knew she was sick now. It was one of the hardest things to do; open that door and walk out and away from her. But somehow he found the strength to do it.

xoxox

Winry looked up from the leg she was triple checking and gazed over at Ann. She hadn't asked her yet but Winry had talked at great length to Pinako about having Ann help her with automail. Granted she wasn't a doctor and would never take a leading role in working with clients, but Winry felt having her helping with other's automail limbs was something that she would be good at. She had a natural knack of making others feel good, even Edward had commented on her gentle manner of handling people.

It seemed that once she'd mastered using her own automail limb that she was more at ease around other people. She was currently chewing her bottom lip as she cut the paper she was using to make the pattern with. A part that looked like it was for the bodice of the dress. Winry smiled thinking back to the meticulous measurements Ann had insisted were needed to get the pattern just right. Ann knew she had one chance to get it right and she wasn't taking any chances. Winry decided she'd ask Ann now as the carpenter's crew was already hard at work on setting up the studio.

Edward had helped set up the concrete foundation using alchemy and Winry had been awed by the display as had all the men who'd claimed it saved them a full day of work. He'd tried to act modest about it, but even Faith had been impressed by her father's incredible powers over elements and his uncanny ability to use alchemy without a transmutation array. She chuckled quietly, which made Ann look up. Winry smiled broadly at her younger sister and commented on her work making the young woman blush.

"It's nothing sister. Really it's not. Just wait until it's finished and then it will be something to see," replied the brunette in an embarrassed tone.

"Ann? There is something I wanted to ask you," Winry began.

"Really? What Winry?"

"How would you like to help me with Mr. Harlin's leg today? I mean help me attach it for him?" Winry beamed over at Ann proudly upon seeing the big grin come across her sister's face.

"Really? You want me to help? I'd be honored to sister. Thank you so much for your faith in me. I'll do my very best to be helpful," Ann said happily.

"Great, I need the help honestly with Granny so ill. I actually wanted to see what you thought of it so that maybe you could continue being my helper even after…well you know what I mean. If it's too much for you don't feel bad, just leave the room and I will understand."

Ann stood from her spot at Pinako's workbench and came over to Winry's.

"I don't think it will be too much. I love helping people and the fact that I know what it's like to have automail attached might help comfort other people facing it themselves. Thank you for inviting me to help you like this. I know it's a hard time right now, and we have a lot going on, but I think she's going to live to see you married Winry. I know she wants to and with our help I think she can," Ann said as she came over to put a hand on Winry's shoulder.

The blonde was suddenly fighting tears and stood up, pulling Ann into a hug.

"I hope she can. Do you think there is more we can be doing for her?" asked the young engineer.

Ann shook her head, "Not really. I just hope the pain medication the doctor left will help ease her suffering. I was thinking though that perhaps she could use a wheelchair to get around. One of us would have to push her of course, but lying in a bed like that is so damn depressing. I remember just how awful it was for me and I hate the idea of Auntie stuck in that bed like that. What do you think? Maybe you could ask her about joining us for dinner at the table in the wheelchair?"

Winry smiled and released her sister, "That's a great idea if Granny is up to it Ann. I will make sure I bring it up to her when I bring her lunch in for her."

Ann smiled and went back to sit and resume working. Winry wiped at her eyes to stop herself from crying thinking about what Ann had said about lying in a bed and how hard it is on the spirit. Of anyone she knew her granny had the most indomitable spirit she'd ever known, with the possible exception of her love Edward. Thinking of him cheered her up and she soon focused on her work again. One thing she knew, her granny didn't want her to be sad or her passing to ruin Winry's happiness with Edward. So she resolved to make good on that promise to her.

xoxox

Edward looked up when Al came into the kitchen. He could see the sadness in his eyes as he went to get a drink. Ed knew just how he felt because he too was feeling torn up inside over the situation with Pinako dying, but what could any of them do? She wouldn't want them to be sad; it was part of the natural world after all, all-living things died. Still knowing that was little comfort to someone grieving the loss of a loved one as they had grieved over their mother's passing.

Of course they recognized now that what they'd done back then had been wrong even if their hearts had been in the right place it had been the wrong way to handle the loss of their mother. He smiled at his younger brother when he came and sat down. Faith was coloring and looked over at Alphonse with a big smile. She passed over one finished drawing of her and Al with Den in the back yard and he chuckled. Faith grinned proudly at his reaction and told him he could keep it.

"Thank you Faith. I love it. It's beautiful," complimented Alphonse, winking at her as he did so.

"I'm glad you like it Uncle Al. I drew it just for you to thank you for yesterday," said Faith as she looked back down at the drawing she was working on.

"I'm just glad I could help you feel better sweetheart. You know you can always come to me if you need to talk about something. Your parents are always there too."

She nodded and Al held back the sigh he still felt from the almost overwhelming sadness at Pinako being so sick. A few minutes passed with no one speaking and then Ann came in. She looked a bit tired and Al got up to see if she needed anything, reaching to her hand for comfort he desperately needed. She smiled and squeezed it and then seemed to notice he was holding something in that he needed to get out so she whispered that if he needed to talk they could go to their room for awhile.

"Please, I really do Ann," he answered back softly.

She nodded and looked to Ed and Faith sitting at the table, "So I am going to be helping with Mr. Harlin's automail today. Isn't that great?"

Ed nodded, "I think that is awesome Ann. You've got a great way with people, I am sure you'll be really good helping Winry with automail clients. Did you see what Faith drew for Al?"

She giggled and still holding Al's hand the two of them went to the table where the drawing Faith had done for Al was still lying.

"Oh that's lovely Faith, I love your drawings. You really are good at drawing Den. All that practice pays off doesn't it honey?" Ann said.

Faith nodded and giggled, "Yes it sure has, I am so happy sitting her drawing, your drawings in..in..intire me,"

"You mean _inspire_?" Edward corrected gently.

Faith giggled again and nodded, "Yes, _inspire_ that's what I meant. Thanks Daddy."

Ed nodded and reached over to another finished drawing that was of the house with Den on the porch with Winry, Edward himself and herself all looking happy. It made him smile to think she was showing promise as an artist at such a tender age and it made him remember again, sitting her drawing with Al and Winry as kids. All the trauma of the previous day was nowhere to be seen in the young child and Ed hoped that she would stand up well when the time came and they had to bury Pinako.

"I am going to snatch your Uncle away for a little while, we have some things to talk about, but I will be back out in a bit to see how this drawing comes out, ok Faith?"

"Sure Aunt Ann. This one is for you anyway so you really shouldn't look at it until it's finished," Faith replied.

Then Ann led Al to their room and closed the door behind them. As soon as they sat on the bed he pulled her to him.

"Oh Ann, I don't know if I can stand much more. Auntie Pinako is in so much pain…" He cried softly resting his head on her shoulder as her arms wrapped around his waist.

"It's ok Alphonse, she's been in a lot of pain for a long while now. I could tell something was wrong, but then I know what living with constant pain is like," she said hoping to comfort him, but felt him tense up and sob harder.

"Oh Ann, those pains still bother you? I thought they'd gone away," he replied, obviously upset at the thought she too was hiding pain.

"It's not that they haven't gone away, it's just that sometimes they get really intense. I'm glad it hasn't happened in front of you other then the other night when we were getting ready for bed. Remember?"

He nodded and slowly stopped sobbing.

"Please don't hide things from me Ann. What good can I be to you if I don't know what is going on with you?" he pleaded.

Ann sighed, "It's just how I deal with it Alphonse. It's not like I am hiding it to hurt you. It's just I bite my tongue when it hurts and don't like to admit that I am in pain. I know Edward is the same way, I see it in his face sometimes. Like when we were out there just now? I could see his left hand twitch slightly and I just know that was because his phantom arm was twitching in pain," she answered sadly.

"It's not fair, I got my body back but Ed, Ed still suffers horribly. God why do we humans have to suffer so much?" he asked not expecting an answer.

Ann reached her hands up his back and rubbed softly, "Al, it's ok. You know your brother told me once that pain is like an affirmation of living. You know you're still alive if something is hurting. Most of the time it's just like my leg is asleep. Don't worry about it, I don't."

Al lifted his head and smiled, "All right, I'll stop worrying about you if you promise to lean on me if you need to."

She smiled, "That's a promise Alphonse. Now about Pinako, try not to be too upset about it. We're doing all we can for her to make her comfortable and I think she will hang in there long enough to make it to the wedding. I'm sad she won't be here to see ours though, but we'll just have to treasure our memories of her."

They sat quietly a little longer before going back to the kitchen. After that Mr. Harlin arrived and Winry and Ann took him back to the patient room where they worked on taking off his temporary limb and attaching the newly fashioned automail limb. Ten minutes later he was resting peacefully as could be expected and by the time he left about an hour later he was smiling and laughing. Edward had to admire the way the older man handled his new automail.

He figured it was due to his practicing with a temporary limb, probably the last one that would be made by Pinako. The thought of it made him sad and when Ann appeared with a wheelchair he was confused. He wasn't the only one, Faith too was wondering what it was for and asked curiously. Ann smiled and answered that it was for Granny so she could join them for dinner tonight, which Winry and Al were working on. Ann pushed the chair, the very one she'd used so long ago, into Pinako's room and greeted the old woman.

"Hi Auntie, do you feel up to coming out to join us for dinner? Winry is making you some soup but we really miss you and I thought it might be nice if you could use this to join us," Ann announced cheerfully.

Pinako chuckled and tried to sit up and grimaced in pain, "I think I could if you get me another pill. The one from earlier has worn off and I feel pretty badly again. Ann? Can I speak to you about something?"

Ann nodded as she moved to get a pill from the bottle she now had open, "Of course Auntie Pinako, anything."

"Close the door then we can talk."

Ann handed Pinako the pill and went to close the door. Then she moved back to sit on the edge of her bed. She leaned over to help the old woman sit up to take her pill, then handed the water to her. After she had it down Ann put the glass back on the nightstand and smiled even though she had a feeling it was not going to be a pleasant conversation; one she wondered why they required privacy.

"Ann, you've been like a sister to Winry all these years and I love you just like another of my children. I have been saving all this time and there is an sizable account for you too. One that your father's old friend contributed to several times over the years. The documents are in my wall safe and Winry knows the combination. That isn't what I wanted to talk about, but I wanted to get it out of the way," Pinako coughed and wheezed a moment before she regained her ability to speak.

"I want you to be strong for them, for them all after I am gone. I don't know that I can last another month, but I'll be damned if I don't try. I also want you to take charge of things with regard to my funeral arrangements. There are documents in the drawer over there and I don't want to burden Winry with all that when the time comes. She should be enjoying her new life with her husband and daughter, not worrying about what to do with my bones."

Ann choked, "Auntie..."

"Come on my dear, I need you to be strong. I know how you are inside. Like steel, I've seen that determination you possess and I know you can do this for me. Can you be strong for them?"

Pinako reached out to her hand and squeezed it. Ann squeezed it back and nodded.

"Good girl. I knew I could count on you. Now let me rest awhile and I will come out when you're all set to sit down. Thank you for this Ann. I feel relieved to know that you will do this for me."

Ann nodded again, "Auntie I would do anything for you and I promise you I will stay strong for them. I'd gladly give up all I own if it would buy you five more years with us."

Pinako reached up to cup Ann's face, "I know you would honey. You just be glad to have such a loving family and take care of them, like you're taking care of me."

Ann smiled and then when Pinako removed her hand she stood to leave her to rest. She left the door open but took the glass, she was going to get a fresh glass of water for Pinako before dinner in case she was thirsty. She could only hope that when the time came she could keep the promise she'd just made and she prayed silently that she'd find the strength to do it.

xoxox

When it came time to sit down Alphonse went to get Pinako and helped her into the chair. Winry had a hot bowl of soup set at the table for her and when Al came out with her Winry smiled. It was a cheerful meal in spite of the dark cloud of sadness that hung over the home. Pinako listened with great interest as Winry talked about the client they'd seen earlier today. She smiled at Ann and commented saying she'd expected nothing less from her, which made Ann blush because she knew there was a double meaning to the words.

After dinner Faith was staring at Pinako with a frown. Ann got the feeling the child was about to say something that might upset everyone but she had every right to say what was going through her mind just as anyone else did. She sat watching until Pinako noticed and smiled over at her.

"What's wrong Faith? Not used to seeing old granny in a chair like this are you?" Pinako started off, making the room go completely silent.

Winry stopped doing the dishes and looked over with her jaw slack as if she wanted to speak but couldn't think of what to say. Faith nodded and then the silence was broken by her small voice.

"Granny, why are you dying? Don't you love us anymore?" she asked.

Pinako answered immediately, "Of course I love you. I love all of you, but my body is old and death is just part of life honey. Something you have to get used to seeing because you never know when your last day is here. So take each day and enjoy it to the fullest."

Faith's face screwed up into a twisted combination of sadness and anger as she jumped off her chair and ran over to Pinako crying.

"I don't want you to die Granny! Don't die please!" she pleaded not knowing it was in vain as nothing could hold back the flow of nature.

"It's all right sweetheart, I told you I love you and I always will. There are those who believe we go on after death to another place. Some call it heaven and if such a place exists I will watch over you from there, always."

"Promise?" Faith asked through her tears as she lay her head on Pinako's lap.

The old woman nodded, "Of course. But I am dying my dear. Every day I feel weaker and I know the time is drawing near."

Faith continued crying as everyone in the room just watched in stunned silence, unsure of what to do, so they did nothing. After a time Faith did stop crying and Edward took Pinako back to her room and carefully put her in her bed. Ann took over doing the dishes and Winry took Faith to the bathroom to get her bath out of the way. Al stayed to help Ann and together they finished cleaning up the remaining mess. Even though Faith had been able to cry about the situation she was the only one who did.


	13. Plans Bear Fruit

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist and am only a fan inspired by the story to the point that writing this story was only a matter of time. I only own the original characters and hope that those reading the story will enjoy what I have written. Thank you for reading and I look forward to your thoughts about the story. Keep in mind that I don't have anyone beta reading these chapters for me so there may be slight typos, I really try hard to catch them all.

Faith Chapter Thirteen: Plans Bear Fruit 

xoxox

Faith was in bed with Edward and Winry reading her a bedtime story when Ann and Al went outside. The studio was close to being done and the carpenter had promised they'd finish the next day. Al had to giggle as Ann walked around the inside of the partially finished building. The air crackled with life and was punctuated with the scents of wood and glue. Paint would come later once all the walls were up completely, so standing here in it like this was rather a thrill to the young couple.

The crew had gotten the framework up for the roof and the windows along with the doors would be added in the morning. They had set up the building for the electrician the carpenter had contracted to set up the power lines, so that he would easily be able to set things up. Because it was just basic walls there wasn't anything to get in the way of the stars above except for the framing for the roof. This was going to be where Ann made art and unleashed her creative spirit. Who knew how far it would take her or if others would join in, like he himself or perhaps his brother might like to take up a brush for art's sake?

Al had the idea of bringing the old familiar blanket out with them and he spread it out over the hard concrete foundation. The wooden floor would be laid tomorrow so they needed the blanket to make sitting on the concrete possible. Ann shivered as he helped her sit down and he took off his long sleeved shirt to put around her shoulders protectively before joining her on the floor.

"Here you go Ann, take this and see if it helps. If it doesn't we can go somewhere else and sit," he said softly.

He could see her shadowy smile as she moved to snuggle into his side, "Thanks Al. This is really neat being out here like this in the unfinished building. I can't believe I am really going to have a usable studio by the end of the day tomorrow."

"Believe itmy love. You will have a place to make your artistic dreams reality. All you had to do was ask you know."

She giggled, "Actually I never thought I was good enough to warrant asking. It's really nice that you wanted to come out here with me, I'm glad you suggested it Alphonse. Things have been so tense around here lately its hard not to snap sometimes and just break down."

"I know, but you're doing good considering I know you feel as badly about Pinako as the rest of us do. But she doesn't want us to be sad, she's lived a good long life after all," Al replied, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Yes she has, but still I know how hard it is for her to admit she's sick. You know she's been sick for a long while and trying to hide it. I think that is why she doesn't seem to care if we're in the same room despite our only being engaged," Ann said sadly.

Al disagreed, "No, I don't think that's it. I do think you're right that she's been sick, but she knew we'd shared a room before right? When I was anchored to the armor? I think that has more to do with it then her not being up to a discussion about it. She can see we're meant to be."

Ann looked up at him and smiled, "I remember how you didn't move all night sometimes, like you were afraid to hurt me. Now it's the other way around. And I'm the one afraid of hurting you with my metal parts."

Al laughed and then together they lay back onto the blanket looking up at the stars. It was a clear night and the air was cool, a gentle breeze blew through the partially open rooms as the two held hands looking upward towards the stars. They didn't speak for awhile and were just satisfied to lie there together, fingers laced together, eyes gazing at the heavens. It was quite awhile later that they got up and went inside.

xoxox

After they'd finished reading the last story to Faith both Edward and Winry were ready to say goodnight when she frowned. It was obvious something was still bothering the little girl and Winry looked at Ed and jerked her head to the door as if saying he might want to go but she'd stay and see if she could make the child feel better. He leaned down and kissed Faith's cheek and said goodnight, then put his hand on Winry's shoulder before he left the two alone. He went to take a shower and think about other things then facing death as a child. It brought back too many painful memories for him that were always right under his nose as it was.

_I never knew being a parent could be this challenging. She certainly isn't taking this very well and I bet it's only going to get worse when Pinako actually passes on. That is something I do not want to try to deal with and explain over and over and over to a child incapable of comprehending what death actually is. Not yet._

Ed sighed as he turned on the water and adjusted the temperature to be warm but not hot, then he got in and let the water just cover him from head to toe. He was exhausted emotionally from the day's events and he had a feeling tonight wouldn't be a really good night between him and Winry either. Something about the look in her eye told him it would be one of those nights that they sat talking instead of sleeping or otherwise occupying themselves in more pleasant endeavors. Not that he minded, it was just that he was tired from being _Daddy_ all day and trying to help his daughter understand death.

He was washing his hair when he heard something strange, a sound that he didn't realize was coming from him. Tears fell down his cheeks as he realized he was crying. Edward wiped his eyes and thought about Al. Al was younger, so much younger then he was now and yet he seemed just the same, older and wiser. It hurt that he couldn't remember the years together; years he'd not have survived without Alphonse at his side, no question about it. Now that he was back and had his brother with him again, Edward felt stronger.

He stopped crying and washed his face, then the rest of his body before rinsing off letting the water wash away the heaviness that he'd been carting around today down the drain. Getting out he took a towel and wrapped it around his waist, thinking about going to bed to rest his weary bones. He took another towel and bent over to wrap it around his head to vigorously dry his hair. When he was satisfied it was dry enough he hung that towel up and took a comb from the bathroom counter and ran it through his golden locks.

_I wonder if Winry is all right. She sure looked upset when I left the room._

Ed picked up his clothes from the floor and put them into the hamper for laundry. Then he left the bathroom, turning off the light as he left. Winry was still in with Faith from what he could tell, the light still on from behind their daughter's closed door. So he headed to the bedroom he shared with Winry now, closing the door behind him for privacy. Having already said his goodnights he went to the dresser where Winry had put some of his clothes and as he opened it and had his hands inside when Winry opened the door.

He looked over at her and could see she was close to tears so he stopped what he was doing despite wearing only a toweland walked right over to her, taking her into his arms, hugging her gently to his chest. She eagerly accepted the damp embrace and then he felt her shaking as she began sobbing. He kissed the top of her head, which was huddled down on his left shoulder where she often rested it. It crossed his mind that she did that consciously to avoid causing him any pain on his right shoulder which was pretty much completely reconstructed by Pinako and Winry herself.

"Winry it's going to be ok, but we have to accept that she's dying. Nothing can change that I'm afraid. But we can work on it now while she is still with us," Edward said softly as he came to sit next to her, still wearing just the towel but he wasn't the least bit embarrassed by it.

Winry sighed, "I know I just feel so sad, I wish Faith could have known my parents."

"I often think about them and wonder what they'd think of us being together. I think my mother knew I loved you, even if I couldn't admit to myself back then, it's true," Ed confessed hoping to comfort his beloved.

She snuggled up to him and he smiled as their eyes met. He reached up to hold around her shoulders and shivered as her hands moved across his bare skin of his back and waist. She molded herself to him and before either of them knew it they were kissing, all dark thoughts being pushed away slowly by the blinding light of their love for one another. There was time for talk later, right now the two desperately needed reminded of what it meant to be alive and there was no greater way to do that then by being together.

xoxox

The next morning came and gave way to the afternoon as Ann watched the crew working diligently on her new studio from the back porch. Al was standing with her when she finally snapped to life when he reminded her that they'd stashed the paint supplies in the foot of her closet and he wanted to know if she wanted to move those in before all the dress making stuff. She giggled and told him that the dress making stuff would be the cover for the painting stuff.

"See that way no one thinks a thing about it or looks anywhere but where there is material out or a standing dress form dummy. Which I need to go into town and pick up the two they had left I suppose. Want to go with me?" she asked brightly.

He couldn't believe she'd want to leave while the studio was being built but he nodded, "Sure, let's tell brother and Winry where we're going and head out."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek and smiled, "Great. I'll get the horses set up on the wagon and meet you in the barn."

He nodded and giggled heading back inside the house as Ann walked down towards the barn. It was a wonderful feeling to be in love; unlike anything he'd ever dreamed it could be like. She was so warm except for the automail leg of course, but he didn't care as long as she was able to walk and get around, that was what mattered. Ever since she'd dropped using a cane she was able to do so much more. She could easily have the horses ready and not tired herself out. However he did sense reluctance in her to move at night. As if afraid her moving might break him, as if such a thing were possible.

He rounded the corner to see Faith running away from Edward screaming with happiness as they played a round of indoor chase, the prize being the drawing the little girl was clutching to her chest. Alphonse hoped that one day when he and Ann were ready that they would become parents of a cute little girl much like Faith. He tried to imagine a dark haired little beauty and smiled at his brother who stopped running, gasping and dramatically over acting like she'd worn him out. He was faking of course and just trying to lure her over within his easy reach, a tactic Alphonse recognized immediately.

"Hi Al, what's up?" his brother asked.

"Nothing, well actually that's wrong, something is up. Ann needs to go into town so I am going with her ok brother? The crew should be done before we get back and we need to get some chairs and some other small things. Did you or Winry need anything?"

Winry shook her head and looked to Edward who also shook his head, "I think we're fine here Alphonse. But you and Ann have a nice time today. Don't worry about the studio. I'll go through it before they leave and make sure things are as they should be. I think they did a great job with the barn all those years ago and though some of the guys are new, this carpenter knows his stuff."

"Ok, I'll let Ann know that Winry, I am sure she will feel much better about it after hearing that. I am going to get a basket together while Ann is setting up the wagon," Al announced as he moved over to the refrigerator and pulled out the container of tea.

Edward giggled as Faith came almost close enough he could grab her, but he missed her on purpose making the girl squeal with delight at avoiding being caught again, then he was running off with her back towards the living room. Winry was on her way back into the workshop and it wasn't long before Al had the kitchen to himself. He had sandwiches made and a thermos filled with some tea and soon he had the basket from under the breadbox well packed for their small journey. He put everything away before leaving out the back door.

Heading down to the barn he saw Ann did have the horses set up and was ready to go, already sitting on the wagon. She had a stool to get up on the wagon for ages and hadn't been using it much with Al around always willing to help her up. She smiled and waved looking down at the basket he held in his hands. He gestured to her and smiled back. When he got over to the wagon he handed up the basket to her then he got up himself.

"So everyone all right inside?" asked Ann.

Al rolled his eyes, "Yup, bigbrother is playing daddy again and Faith is eating it up of course. But other then that everything was fine."

Ann giggled, "So did Winry mention anything about making sure those guys..."

Al raised his hand and silenced her, "Yes she did. She said she'd make sure she went over it with them before they left."

As he predicted Ann seemed satisfied and smirked up at the sky, "Sister won't let them walk away with even one nail unturned. She's not easy to work for."

Al wondered suddenly if the comment meant something so he asked, "Do you mean you find working with her personally hard or that she expects more from you somehow?"

Ann shook her head and began to get the horses started down the long road into town.

"No nothing like that Alphonse. I mean she expects more from herself and therefore feels like she can expect it from others too. Like everyone is supposed to be that way. She's kind of innocent in that way. I think I might have darker views because of my own experiences," Ann's expression darkened and she frowned as her eyes cast out over the gentle sloping landscape around them.

"Ann? I think I can understand. Sometimes I would find myself so angry because my brother was gone and I couldn't remember anything past the moment of being pulled into the gate...I don't know what to tell you obviously we didn't find a way to make him whole again, but at least he's here and able to see his lovely daughter," Al reached over to her leg, squeezing the right thigh gingerly.

She choked and then after a quick recovery she looked over to him and tried to smile.

"You and he were almost one year apart in age before and now he's like what twenty-three? Yet you're still set back five years. If I can do anything to help you regain your memories of that part of your life, even something small, tell me Alphonse. You know I want only to help and protect you from harm," Ann smiled meaning it now as she reached down to his hand that was still on her leg.

"You have Ann. The music from your music box takes me back, looking at those bracelets takes me back. The bench, now I am going to tell you something but you have to promise not to get mad..." Al began, purposely leaving his sentence hanging knowing it would drive the young woman next to him nuts.

She sat there and stewed a few moments before she turned to face him and reached over to his cheek pulling his face over to hers she spoke softly, in her sexist tone of voice making the young alchemist shudder at the velvety sounds she made.

"You know Alphonse, some really **bad** things can be said to someone if you really _expect_ them to honor the promise _not_ to get mad. Now tell me what you were about to and forget asking me to promise something I don't know that I **want** to give up the rights to doing should I feel _justified_ in so doing. But with _you_, I know you'd _never_ do anything to make me that angry. Now _would_ you Al?"

He shook his head feeling stupid because his stomach was doing flip flops in response to her change in tone and demeanor. He'd almost forgotten what it was he was going to say he'd been so startled by it.

"N-no of course not. All right then, well I was just going to say that the other night, I was watching you sleeping..." He paused to see if she'd get angry and then went on when she smiled, "and you looked so sweet, but you know something? You have those phantom pains in your sleep even. You actually kicked me with the automail last night. I figured it was you catching onto me watching you and your way of telling me to knock it off."

Her mouth was agape at this, "What? I am so sorry Alphonse! Dammit, I just knew that would happen, are you all right?"

"I'm fine Ann, really I am. I thought you'd be mad with me for watching you sleep. But I got a flash of something. Holding you through a series of phantom spasms. I did when I was anchored to the armor didn't I?" asked Al with some obvious excitement.

She went white as a sheet and he took the reins from her, "What's wrong, what is it Ann?"

She coughed and nodded, her eyes wide in a kind of fear, "We did didn't we? I mean I did, held you while you cried?"

Again she nodded and then shrunk up to curl around his stomach. He put his arm around her back and rested his hand on her shoulder. After a few minutes she sat back up and looked at him sideways as she sat back. So he turned to face her and smiled broadly. He had remembered! He was ecstatic to have recaptured one more memory albeit brief but brought on by an almost deja' vu' from something happening now.

"You are remembering Alphonse, I am sad it's of me in pain because yes you did comfort me in several places when it hit me. I'm also really sorry I kicked you."

He shrugged it off, "Nothing to worry about. I'm fine, forget it. But you, are _you_ going to be all right? You know I understand you feel you need to be stronger here. I can see that it comes from how you had to deal with losing your grandfather, doesn't it? That you have this idea that you **need** to be this _rock_ for everyone else to _lean_ on during this crisis with Pinako. Don't you?"

Her jaw hit the floor as she gawked at him unable to speak.

"Don't try to deny it. Just accept it. This is going to hurt losing Pinako. You know she helped take care of brother and I too. In a way we're all blood related to that woman and I will always remember her fondly as being a loving and supportive role model for me and my brother. Now I will remember her being there for you and Faith. I pray she hangs in there until the wedding, but she's looking bad these days. Worse then I've seen her ever."

Ann nodded, "Yes, she's been sick and you're absolutely right. Though how you knew that I don't know. My brain exploded it feels like after that. Yes, because of how I had to accept that loss I feel that I can help everyone else handle losing Pinako, while not feeling it fully myself. How did you get to be so insightful? How is it you can see right through me like that Alphonse?"

"I just can Ann, I just can."

They went on in silence for some time before Ann pulled out her sketchpad and brushed up on the portrait sketch she was almost done with. They got to the sewing shop in an hour and twenty minutes then went to the art store to get some last minute things for the studio. After that they headed home. Ann wanted to get back as soon as possible. They had fit both dress form dummies in the seat below in the wagon along with some other things. It looked like mostly things for sewing and when they got home after sharing late lunch together on the way, the crew was just cleaning up after Winry's final walk through.

After they took the wagon over to the studio, they decided to leave it there and Al got down first, then helped Ann down before each of them took a horse to take care of. They needed brushed and fed and cared for before they could worry about the inside of the studio, so thought Ann. But Al was about to tell her to go on when Edward showed up with an apple in his hand that he intended to split between the horses. He insisted that he take over while Alphonse took her over to see the studio. It was beautiful! New and fresh, the men had gone into detail with the beveled baseboards and the floor was nice and straight and looking around at it all now made Ann so happy.

They had a set of rooms with a lock, windows and plenty of storage room. She couldn't help but to wonder if she could pull it off, the painting aspect of her present for Edward and Winry. Closing her eyes she could see herself doing it and was eager to get working on it, but the sketch she'd finished up was the first big step to making the painting a reality. The dresses needed working on first. So after walking around the studio, with its three rooms, she decided it was time to get unloading. It was over an hour later when Winry called them in for dinner.

It had been another long day but not without accomplishments. As they'd sat down to dinner one thing was clear. Pinako wasn't giving in without one heck of a fight, because she was there with them yet again even though Edward had been the one to get her out there, the important thing was they got to share another family meal, one they would all remember for many months. Those kind of memories which got you through hard times and sad times. That is what this night would become to them.


	14. Secret Life of Art

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist and am only a fan inspired by the story to the point that writing this story was only a matter of time. I only own the original characters and hope that those reading the story will enjoy what I have written. Thank you for reading and I look forward to your thoughts about the story. Keep in mind that I don't have anyone beta reading these chapters for me so there may be slight typos, I really try hard to catch them all.

Faith Chapter Fourteen: Secret Life of Art 

xoxox

A week had passed with many letters coming in telling them that their invitations to the wedding was accepted. Winry was going over the mail and Faith was coloring at the table. Edward came in and flopped down at the table with a sigh. Faith looked over at him and laughed making no move to hide the fact she found her father's frustration humorous. Winry didn't need to be told he'd tried again to get into the studio for a peek at what Ann was working on. He'd gotten to see Faith's dress this morning, but that had only seemed to frustrate the young man worse. If Winry didn't enjoy his misery over this she'd have laughed, but as it stood she knew the silence was as good as any kind of quip she could come off with.

_Besides Alphonse is sure to come in and gloat any second now._ Thought the young blonde as she read over the letter from Gracia for the fifth time.

Edward rolled his eyes and laughed bitterly, "Jeez you women and your traditions are enough to kill a guy of suspense. I can't wait to get to do this to Al after all the-"

"_After all_ the _what_ brother?" came the taunting voice of his younger brother as if on cue.

"You know darn well what. Lord I just want to see what the dress looks like is that so bad? Is it worth all this fussing over? Faith's looked beautiful, she did a great job, but I want to see yours Winry." Edward whined in what was becoming a daily occurrence with how he wouldn't give up trying to catch even a glimpse of the dress his bride would wear down the aisle to marry him in.

"Give it up brother, Ann is ready for your little attempts to see what she's working on. When the time comes you'll see it plenty and it will mean more because you waited."

Edward scoffed and made a disinterested face, but it was obvious he was already plotting his next excursion into trying to see past the defenses Ann and Alphonse had had to lay out. No one had known that Ed would be this way and it wasn't certain if it was just the fact that he knew no one would let him just get a look at it that it made it all the more tempting to him. Or if it was just a case of intense curiosity and longing fueling his fire to see the shape the unspoiled white satin and lace was taking that he just couldn't let it drop quietly.

After a few minutes of silence, Alphonse had moved to start on dinner preparations. Shortly after that Winry left the letters behind and got up to help Al. He whispered something close to her ear making Edward jump up and rush over. Winry held up a hand straight out in front of herself and made an angry face. Edward stopped right where he was and Al had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing as Winry pulled her wrench from her pants pocket and held it back threateningly.

"Now see here you. Settle down, you can't see it until you can see it so get over it. I have just been told I am needed out in the studio so you stay here with your darling daughter and maybe help Al with dinner huh? You think you can handle that Edward?" Her voice was stern and yet her eyes were shinning.

He nodded and backed down immediately. He really wished he could just take her in his arms and kiss her. But one thing about being a parent of an adorable almost seven-year old was that you had to keep things like your libido in check and not get too caught up in the moment even if you would really like to. She was impressionable and he knew what would be crossing lines and what wouldn't so he puckered his lips and blew her a kiss which she winked at him for before turning on her heel and heading over to their daughter.

"Now Faith you watch Daddy. Make sure he doesn't follow you if you want to come outside and see Mommy's dress. Aunt Ann needs me out there for awhile so I will be back in soon. I love you baby girl," she said as she kissed the top of the crown of little blonde curls.

Then Winry stood up and giving Ed one last stern warning look she left through the back door heading out to join her sister who was hard at work. She knocked on the studio door with a three, two then three again pattern and waited. After a moment Ann appeared and giggled, making room for Winry to come in, then Ann shut the door and locked it behind Winry. Winry gasped at the dress. It was close to done, there were three dress form dummies in the huge open space of the main room in the studio and she walked up to the one that she would wear to marry her true love Edward.

"Oh Ann, it looks wonderful. So I hear you needed me eh? Edward is really going crazy not being able to see what you're doing in here you know."

Ann rolled her eyes, "Well he can just wait right sister? We don't want to spoil his surprise the moment he sees you when he lifts your veil."

"You're absolutely right sister. Don't even worry about it. Just make sure to keep the door locked. That and keep the sheet over it when you're done in here just in case he gets in, he'd have to make himself lift that to see what he knows we don't want him to until the right time," Winry said as she fingered the satin of the bodice, noticing with interest the new lace ruffle that was pinned on.

"I see you saw the lace, what do you think? Is it a long enough ruffle? I figure the way I've done it the top tightly gathered part, _that_ seam is what I will attach the white ribbon roses across the flat ribbon. What do you think honestly?" Ann was rubbing her chin looking at the dress and Winry was smiling.

"I think it looks great and the ruffle is perfect. I think it will look fabulous when it has the roses and ribbon sewn on too. I can't believe how fast you are with this. You might want to think about going into business making dresses Ann, seriously this is professional good."

Ann blushed, "Oh come on, you're just saying that. Besides I don't want to do it for people for money. I wanted to do this just for you. We'll see what the future holds. I'm in no rush to make any decisions on career choices just yet."

And she really wasn't. If the painting were to go as well as the dressmaking she'd be so happy. She found it made her happy to see the projects coming together. Faith's dress had only taken her a matter of three straight hours. She'd cut it out and begun sewing it yesterday and had finished it this morning. But the main piece, Winry's dress was the one that took the bulk of her time out here during the day. At night she'd been coming out to work but not on the dress. She'd begun working on the painting and tonight would be when she began actually adding color.

She remembered being out here last night with Alphonse, he had to be with her due to Edward's unpredictability with trying to stick his nose into the studio. Last week after it had all been finished he had come in and seemed happy enough about the building itself but she could tell he was wanting to get his own hands dirty. There was just something about bringing life to paper or in this case as far as Winry knew, life to fabric. She had the canvas stored in a large cabinet behind a few blank ones just in case someone opened it they'd only see white unused canvas.

Snapping her back to the moment Winry turned around and hugged Ann, "Thank you sister."

"It's my pleasure sister. I want you to always remember how he looked at you when he pulls back the veil. I know you love him and you two are meant to be together. It makes me so happy to have a small role to play in making your special day special," Ann squeezed Winry's shoulders and sighed.

As Winry pulled back from the hug she got a feeling something wasn't right.

"What's wrong? And don't try telling me that it's nothing I can see something is wrong. Is it something between you and Alphonse?"

Ann turned away, but Winry grabbed her by the arm and turned her back around to face her, "Hey! Ann? It's me you're talking to. What's going on? Let me help...please."

Ann looked up in shock, but then recovered quickly and nodded, "Yes it's something about me and Al. I just don't know that we're as meant to be together as you and Edward are. You know?"

"No, I don't, tell me what's going on?" Winry firmly held Ann's hand and brought her over to the couch that was in the main room by the well-covered window.

She sighed as Ann flopped down, a gesture of defeatshe had just seen Edward make notfifteen minutes ago. Then Winry waited for a few moments to see if Ann would start talking or if she had to yank her wrench out. As luck would have it she only had to move her hand to her pocket and Ann got the picture and started talking.

"It's nothing really, I just have this feeling that it's wrong somehow. That he will regret this in five years, you know? Also I look at you and I see what a great mother you are and I can't help but to feel like I would be a failure at that and let everyone down. I just don't think I can do that sister."

Stunned, Winry blinked and nodded, "But Ann you've helped me so much, I wouldn't be the mother I am today without your help. You were there for me to help me get all those little things a baby needs constantly and you never once complained or shied away from a dirty diaper. You'd be a great Mother. Don't sell yourself short. Alphonse doesn't and he loves you."

Ann looked down at her feet and thought about the one that was made by her sister's very hands, how could she not listen to her wise words now?

"I just feel unlovable, that's the bottom line, that and I don't want to hurt Al ever."

Winry reached over to her arm and squeezed, "Honey, you are loveable and you deserve to be happy as much as anyone does. You know what we need? You need to put that sewing skill to work on some sexy lingerie making. I think new nighties would do us both some good Ann."

Ann rolled her eyes, "Yeah you maybe. But seriously I don't think lingerie will help me in this case, but it could make Edward's wait for your wedding a lot more interesting. Here come check these drawings out and pick something out."

Winry gasped, "You mean you had something already drawn up? You bad girl you! I love it! Show me!"

Winry jumped up and followed Ann to the workbench where her sketchpad was and noticed there was a second one, smaller yet there it was. It was this smaller pad that Ann picked up and flipped towards the back to the area she'd drawn some really sweet looking nightgowns. Winry squealed at a really short one that was colored in blue and done as if it was Winry already wearing it.

"This one! Oh this one is my favorite of these five you've drawn Ann. Can you really make that?"

"Can I? I already got the pattern made! I liked it too so we'll bothhave one how's that sound? Mine will be another color though, blue is your color," Ann said not too confidently.

"Red." Winry said simply.

"What? Red? Red what?" Ann asked confused.

"Yours should be red sister. Make it red. Ok?"

"Oh lord I can't wear-"

"Red! Yes you can and yes you will got it?" This time the engineer did grab her wrench and Ann cringed.

"Ok, ok, but then what do I do with this one in white?"

"You did one already?" Winry asked in shock.

"Yup, sure did. I had a feeling you'd like it and I went ahead and made it after I finished Faith's dress this morning."

"You are too good to me Ann," Winry smiled as she held up the garment that Ann pulled out from a drawer that she'd quickly retrieved it from.

The two took care of things in the studio before heading back to the house. They'd spent about half an hour as Ann whipped up a second nightie. It had been easy with spaghetti straps done with white silk cording. Ann hid the one she'd made for Winry in a folded piece of paper that Winry stuck down the side of her pants to smuggle into the house. The other one Ann left there in the drawer. She'd wear it for Al later probably, since they were coming out at night it was really almost like a little love nest for them and it made more sense to be together out there in the studio then in her room or his room.

Though he still slept in her bed he would sneak out in the mornings before anyone saw him and he was always the second one up. Winry was hard to beat when it came to getting out of bed early. She was the queen of mornings and Ann had sometimes rolled over and gone back to sleep for hours before Al and Ed had returned. She thought back to those days when she'd been so sad and lonely thinking back to the times Al had been with her, letting her sit on him, holding her as her nerves in her leg freaked out.

So many things were in her mind as she sat down at the table for dinner that she just had to force it all from her mind or she wouldn't be able to enjoy the dinner he and Edward had made. Happily Pinako had joined them again for the evening meal even though she herself wasn't eating as large meal; she enjoyed being around the table with her family as they all did. There was talk about Edward's attempts during the day to try to sneak into the studio and Alphonse had teased him about it only to get threatened with a wrench for gloating a bit too much. It was a happy occasion even if several of the people at the table were distracted with other thoughts.

xoxox

After dinner, as was their nightly bedtime ritual Winry and Faith headed off to the bathroom for her bath as Edward took Pinako back to her room to get her settled for the night. Ann and Winry took turns helping the old woman into the tub herself every morning since she'd been coming out to the table. Her hair would be up in a smaller bun then everyone was used to seeing her with but at least she was there and hanging on. The wedding was just under a month away and so far everything was moving along smoothly with the arrangements. Which was one less thing for them to worry about.

Between Ann, Winry and Alphonse they had things in control. It seemed as if Edward was the only one losing control as the days passed. He joined Ann and Al in the living room and sat on the white chair that he usually sat in. Ann and Al were on the couch and looked up when he came in. He sighed as he dropped down onto the chair and then looked over at the two and asked what was the matter.

"What? What did I do now for crying out loud?" he asked in an annoyed tone of voice.

Al made a face and glared at Ed, "You came in here all ranting, that's what. Try to get a grip brother! Faith might hear you."

"Oh don't get me started. That little girl is so sweet but I tell you what I don't know how to act half the time. Oh anyway just ignore me. You both know what's really wrong..." He growled.

Al pushed up away from Ann and reached over to slug Ed's leg, "What the hell is with you? I was only kidding earlier but I can see you're really bothered by not seeing it. So what. Do you want to go out there right now and ruin the surprise of it all? Could you really tell me that would make you happy Edward?"

"Yes dammit it would!" Edward hissed, then his expression changed and he shook his head. "No...But I don't like being the only one in the entire house to not see it. You guys are being so mean to me! You're enjoying this too much brother."

"Oh like I enjoy taunting you. Edward get a grip already, I mean it. Winry will come out here and whomp you upside the head if you don't drop it fast. Just let her hear you giving Ann and I this kind of grief and I promise you will regret it."

Al sat back and waited. Ed slumped down and sulked grumpily. Then he muttered that he wasn't grieving them it was the other way around. Al seemed to have his fill and he stood up, offered his hand to Ann and waited for her to take it before speaking. After she was standing he took a deep breath and looked down at Ed.

"Suit yourself brother. We have things to do. Good night to you," Al said as he led Ann away from his brother.

Ann felt bad for Ed but he was sort of working himself up over nothing. Still Al had been a bit rough on him during dinner recounting the days failed attempts to see past the curtains or get in the door. She waved at him as she was led away but he merely looked at her and winked. She stifled a laugh because it was obvious to her he had been looking to push them outside and hadn't meant any of his muttering seriously. Or so she hoped that is what the wink meant.

"Al you were kind of hard on him don't you think?"

As Al unlocked the studio he looked over his shoulder and sighed, "Maybe a little bit, but look, there he is in the window looking miserable."

"Oh god you're right. But surely he's just playing. You know Ed, he's into drama for effect. I bet he didn't mean any of that stuff."

"Maybe and maybe not. Let's get to work though, I can't wait to see the painting start to happen," Al commented as he locked the door and moved to watch Ann as she put on her clean smock.

She looked at him and he nodded, moving a stool over for her to sit on in front of the easel that the canvas would sit upon. She'd gone over it what seemed like a hundred times and yet last night when they'd put the painting away with its first notions of paint outlining the darks and lights of the lightest lines she had to admit it looked really good. Now she prayed that she wouldn't mess things up when she went to paint it. She'd done a smaller version which she was going to be givingto Pinako and it had come out nicely, even if it too wasn't finished.

She knew the steps she had to take so bravely she took out all her instruments of art and set up her paints on her table. Then a thought hit her. All of this seemed to stem from Edward's lack of something to do. Something creative, he needed a sketchpad! Taking off the smock she went to the desk and pulled out a new pad and took a set of pencils. Al looked at her with confusion written on his face and she giggled.

"I think I know a way to calm him down Alphonse. Wait here ok? Just in case he's out there waiting for a chance to get inside. I know it's risky but I'll knock in reverse if someone is with me when I come back, but I have a feeling Ed will have other things he'll want to be doing by then. I just want to give these to him. I'll be right back," Ann said brightly.

Al grinned, "You may be right Ann. Ok, I'll stay here but you better hope no one comes out with you. Tonight is a special night. Tonight you really start painting and I can't wait to see it happen so don't be too long ok?"

She nodded and then hugged Alphonse before heading outside, while he locked the door behind her. After the door shut she walked towards the house and looked up to see a shocked expression on Edward's face from the window. She waved and held up the pad and pencil box and grinned as he smiled at her and moved so that he could meet her at the door. She walked up the stairs and sure enough Edward was right there on the porch smiling from ear to ear.

"Are those really for me Ann?" he asked trying to hide his excitement.

She giggled and nodded, "Yup, I thought you could do with something to distract yourself with. Plus you can draw too, I know you can; Winry's shown me some of the things she had from when you were kids and your drawings were lovely Edward. Here, take them and use them."

She handed the pencil box and pad over to his eager outstretched hands. He took them and then without warning he took a step between them to close the distance and pulled her into a tight hug. Ann felt her heart pound in her chest and then sheshared inthe happiness he felt over her gift to him as she reached around his back and returned the hug warmly.

"Thank you," Ed said softly as he released her from the embrace.

"Oh you're welcome Edward. In fact once things settle down and you can come into the studio without worrying about seeing something you shouldn't then you can go and work on whatever you'd like. I was even thinking of getting some paints set up and maybe some clay for sculpting. I know this isn't easy for you now, but it will be over soon and Winry will be Mrs. Edward Elric. Then you both can try to settle into a routine that works," Ann replied earnestly.

Ed nodded and pulled the pad and pencil box up to his chest, holding it with both hands, smiling.

"You're right Ann, I know you are. I will stop trying to bust into the studio now. Now I have something I can do and keep to myself until I want to share it," Ed winked as he spoke.

Ann laughed, "Well I do hope you'll show me when you get something you want an opinion on big brother. I don't want to leave Al in the studio alone too long. I also know Winry will be looking for you to join in the bed time story any minute so you have a great night ok?"

He nodded, "I will. Hey Ann?"

"Yes?"

"Really, thank you for caring and noticing I needed something. I really appreciate it little sister," Ed said softly.

"You're welcome Ed. Good night," Ann answered before waving and turning to head back down to the studio as her mission was now accomplished.

"Good night Ann," Ed said before turning to go back inside.

As Ann walked down the path leading to the studio she had to smile to herself. Edward really had needed something and luckily for him someone did notice and took action to help him. She had no doubt he would try to resist the urge to come barge into the studio now that he had something to do with his time when everyone else was busy with wedding related things. Now maybe they would all have more peace, however only time would tell. She looked up at the dark sky and smiled as she wished upon the first star she saw.

_I wish that I can get my head on straight and never hurt the man I love, please let that stay true._

She knocked on the door and Al soon opened it, then after closing it he took her into his arms and spun her around happily. He told her he saw the look on Ed's face from the window and could tell she'd made him very happy. Now it was time to get serious and paint. So putting on her smock Ann sat down and got right to work. She had the smaller one on the table next toher sketchpadso that she could refer to it and remember what had worked well when working on it.

Confident that she wasn't going to mess anything up, she picked up her medium sized brush and began with light brown for the background, details on the faces and figures would wait until she was ready. After she'd spent ten minutes on the background, she put the one brush into the jar of water, moving it around to clean it. Then she picked up a smaller brush and began to work on Faith's figure. Al was lost in what she was doing and neither one of them realized how late it got until they were both yawning looking at the three freshly painted figures she'd managed to get started.

"We need a clock in here Alphonse. Remind me to bring one in tomorrow. So what do you think?"

Al grinned, "I think it looks great, are you kidding? But you have to be careful, the paint needs to dry so maybe just put it in the other room and shut the door?"

She nodded and got up from the stool, then she began to put her supplies away. Ten minutes later they were locking up and going inside. They were both asleep twenty minutes later, both smiling peacefully knowing that it had been another good day.

xoxox

Author's Notes: Thank you for the reviews, that was so great to see that there are familiar faces still reading and enjoying the story. I will try to get the next chapter up before too long. I am just now starting chapter 15. This chapter just flowed so well I just went with it and finished it in under a day. I hope you liked it because I think it came out good with all the elements I made sure to include. If you've never left a review before and you liked the story I would love to hear from you. I've really enjoyed seeing the new reviews from first time reviewers; it really makes my day to see a new review. Well that's all for now, until next update!


	15. Healing Power of Art

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist and am only a fan inspired by the story to the point that writing this story was only a matter of time. I only own the original characters and hope that those reading the story will enjoy what I have written. Thank you for reading and I look forward to your thoughts about the story. This story is dedicated to the readers who're reviewing it and enjoying it-this chapter's for you!

Faith Chapter Fifteen: Healing Power of Art 

xoxox

The next morning Winry was up bright and early and had breakfast started by the time Alphonse came out of Ann's room. They'd fallen right to sleep and he hadn't had the heart to wake Ann up because she looked too tired to be disturbed. He blushed as he made his way into the kitchen, he hoped Winry wouldn't say anything about his bed not being slept in again, but she didn't. She simply greeted him and asked if he wanted anything.

"No, I'll get it. After I wake up a little bit I will help with breakfast though," Al answered, as he got himself a glass of milk from the refrigerator.

Winry shook her head, "No, you don't have to. You go ahead and sit there and relax. So tell me did anything interesting happen last night? Hmm?" Winry asked with a teasing tone to her voice.

Al felt his cheeks flush as he moved to the table, "Uh, no not really, why?"

"Oh no reason, I just thought that something interesting might have happened. That's all. Edward sure was in a creative mood last night. He wouldn't put that pad down until he finished a drawing of me," Winry replied winking at Al as she moved to the refrigerator to get out the eggs which she put on the counter.

She added, "But don't let on like you know that if he shows it to you Alphonse."

"No problem. Then he did like it. I hope it helps him to not be so antsy about trying to see the dress..." Al let his sentence drift off as he heard footsteps behind him.

Edward appeared with the pad and pencil box under his arm and he cleared his throat, "So I'm antsy am I Alphonse? What does that make you? You're all over that studio and so I was jealous so what? Your fiancé' has such a big heart and quick mind she knew just what I needed and _'no' _I am not going to be trying to _see _the dress anymore."

"Even so I am not taking any chances with it Ed, I know you and I know you might say that now but you're gonna try again, I know you will. And I will be there to stop you," Al said as he sat down holding the glass of milk.

Ed blanched and gagged at the sight of the detested white substance in his brother's glass.

"You're not really going to drink that in front of me are you Al?" He asked already turning a bit green.

Al lifted the glass and smirked as he tipped it back and closed his eyes knowing Ed was already running away in disgust because he heard his rapidly retreating foot falls. Al laughed and nearly choked as he put the glass down. They heard the front door shut and Winry rolled her eyes as she continued beating the eggs. She had to admit one thing she wished Edward would lighten up on was milk. If he acted like that in front of Faith too often he just might pass on his hatred for it onto her and that thought bothered the young blonde.

"I guess some things aren't going to change even after we're married," Winry said as she melted butter in the pan she was about to cook eggs in.

"Well brother is set in his ways with regard to milk, but I should not tease him so bad about it. I did have to say it felt good to drink it in front of him like that though," Al giggled, as he polished off the glass of milk then rose to see if he could help Winry with some aspect of the cooking.

"No, really Alphonse I can handle bacon eggs and toast. You go outside and check the lock on the studio ok?" Winry chuckled as she shooed Al out of the kitchen and out the back door.

"Hey, I wasn't trying to insult your cooking! Don't get the wrong idea-"

"Don't worry about it Al, just go check the studio, I have a feeling Ed might have gone outside to walk around it again," interrupted Winry.

He shrugged and did as she asked and as he came up to the front door of the studio, Edward appeared from around the back and jumped up in shock. Al immediately felt fear thinking back to how they'd left the rooms last night and thankfully there was nothing that could be seen from the outside that would give anything away. Still maybe he was jumping to conclusions, he had to give Ed a chance to explain, so he stood a foot from the door and crossed his arms and stared at Edward.

"What? I wasn't trying to _get in here_ or anything. I was **looking** outside to see what I fancied _sketching_ later after breakfast while Faith is playing and you two are _holed up_ in this little workspace," Ed had his sketchpad and box of pencils in his hand resting against his left hip.

For some reason Al believed him, "So then you are going to do something out here or by the river? I would love to see whatever you do brother. I am no where near as good as Ann is though, or I might be tempted to pick up a pencil."

After a few tense moments Edward answered with a question of his own.

"If you tell me something I'll show you something. How's that little brother?" asked Edward.

"I don't know what you mean, what do you want to know and what kind of thing are you talking about showing me?" asked Alphonse back.

Ed sighed and turned to a page in the sketchpad where there was a penciled drawing of Winry that looked remarkably like her. Al smiled and reached to the pad. Ed handed it to him and waited. After a moment of looking at the detailing Al complimented his brother on his drawing.

"You sure did a great job on her face, I love the eyes brother. And her hair, it looks lovely. You did a really a great job on this. Was this just from last night?" Al knew the answer but could hardly believe his eyes.

"Thanks little brother. I have to say I couldn't put it down until I was done. Now, tell me, is Ann _really_ planning on painting? I think that she _should_ give it a try Alphonse. Her sketches are wonderful and I would hate to think she is afraid to try something that might end up being her _thing_ if you know what I mean," Edward explained.

Al thought about it, would it really be so bad to admit to Ed that she was going to paint?

"Yes I think she is brother. Why do you think you had to bribe me to get an answer to that?" Al asked handing back the sketchpad.

Edward smirked, "Come on Al, I had a feeling is all. I think she is just afraid to _try it_ and I want to help encourage her is all. Can't a big brother care about his little sister in law?"

"I guess, but that really doesn't seem like your style. Then again I never would have thought you'd draw Winry looking so sexy," Al commented with a teasing tone to his voice.

Edward ignored the bait of his brother's goading tone and looked up at the house.

"Speaking of Winry, let's go back inside or else I have a feeling there is a wrench with my headprint on it that will be in her hot little hand because she thinks I am out here trying to sneak into the studio."

"Then you go ahead brother, I have to get something out of the studio and I am locking the door behind me so don't get any funny ideas," said Alphonse as he moved to the door again as Edward began walking away.

"If I'd wanted to see it for real I'd have seen it already. So anyway, get whatever you need. I'm going inside to see if my little girl is awake yet," Edward said as he looked over his shoulder at Al, waving as he headed towards the house.

Al sighed as he opened the door and went to the back room. He knew where Ann kept the canvases and he knew that the paint had needed time to dry, but in case Winry wanted to come out with Ann this morning he knew the painting needed put up out of sight. So he carefully picked up the large canvas and walked it over to the cabinet. After he had the cabinet open, he eased the painting into a spot where nothing would touch the front of canvas as it sat, continuing to dry out of sight.

Al went to the sink and picked up the brushes that were out on an old hand towel, which he used to roll them all up and then he put them into a drawer where the paints were being kept. Then he looked around at the two rooms to make sure he'd left nothing out that could give away the surprise. When he was satisfied he went to the door and unlocked it, moving outside before locking it and shutting it tight. He knew Edward was right and that had he really wanted to he could have used his alchemicpowers to gain entrance into the studio and look at the dress and no one would have known.

No one but himself that is; and that was what would keep his brother out of there; he'd know he'd have spoiled the surprise Winry and Ann were working so hard on for their big day. Al had to wonder though if Edward could make it the two and a half weeks they had left. It wouldn't be easy but maybe once the wedding was over and done with Edward might try painting. Al thought to himself, how his brother's interest in whether or not Ann was painting might indicate he too had an interest in painting. He thought about how nice it would be to see the family out there painting together. There were other easels; they were just put to the back of the cabinet.

_I could just see Faith, Edward, Ann and myself out here painting Winry or something together. This place has so much potential I knew when it came up that everyone would be very agreeable to the idea._

He left through the door and locked it behind him as he then went back to the house. As he ascended the stairs leading to the back door he heard Winry laughing and thought he heard Faith laughing too. He opened the door and saw Ann was there and so was Faith. Edward was drawing Faith and Al gathered he'd just shown the portrait sketch he'd done of Winry to their daughter and somehow that was related to what made them laugh. They looked like a picture perfect family if you only went by the surface looks.

Al knew that deep below the surface were scars that you couldn't easily see from the outside on both Winry and his brother. He remembered how devastated Winry had been when he'd come back home alone. It hadn't been easy for any of them, but Winry took it as hard as he himself had. But now that Edward was back, if he was content to live with automail after all they'd been through that would have to be good enough for Alphonse. He couldn't exactly remember everything, but he did remember the thing that they had created when they'd tried to transmute their dead mother.

He could also remember a man; only flashes of recollection of this dark skinned man with intense burning red eyes. A man he saw a flash of him about to kill Edward. He hadn't brought any of these flashes of memory up with Edward, but maybe he should. Alphonse thought about it and decided that maybe he'd talk to him later. They hadn't really talked about some things yet and the time they spent together that only Edward could remember fully seemed to slowly be coming back to him in bits and pieces.

_I wonder if some of these flashes of memory are real though. I have to talk to Ed about it, even if he does get a bit upset. We shouldn't have secrets from each other._

Al sat down where Winry had set a plate down for him next to Ann. The room was filled with a joy that had been absent since Pinako's illness came to light. It was a nice change compared to the tension and he was grateful for it. He didn't know if it was just that Edward had something to do with his time now or that they had nice night with him drawing Winry. It didn't matter to Alphonse because the people he loved were in a good mood and that helped make his mood even happier. He picked up his fork and began to eat as the others did the same.

"Am I as pretty as Mommy Daddy?" asked Faith.

Ed laughed and reached over to ruffle her hair, "Of course you are darling. You're my beautiful little princess."

Faith smiled wide at this and then took a big bite of her eggs. Winry sat down and began eating and the room was quiet, but not in a tense way. Edward told Faith he wanted to finish his drawing of her after they were done eating and the little girl giggled happily. It was so wonderful to see her smile like this and it warmed everyone's heart seeing it. They continued eating and Edward finished first so he got up and started to clean up. Winry finished next and got up to help him with cleaning up by starting the dishes.

"Aren't you in a good mood Edward?" she commented.

"Well why shouldn't I be? All of our invitations were answered and things are moving along so well I couldn't be happier. Unless it was tomorrow that we were taking our vows. I can't wait until our wedding day," answered Edward.

"Me either Daddy! I want to be the flower girl and I can't wait to wear my pretty dress Aunt Ann made for me!" Faith said enthusiastically.

Winry laughed, "You're going to be the best flower girl there ever was Faith."

Faith grinned and Al nodded, "I think so too Winry."

It got quiet again and by the time Ann finished eating Al was done too. She got up and brought her plate, silverware and glass to the sink, where Winry was still working on the dishes. After she handed her the plate, fork and glass she said she had work to get back to and headed outside. Al wanted to follow her but didn't right away. He wanted to make sure that everything was all right here in the house and that Faith, who just finished eating, had something to do. It seemed like Edward had plans to play with her today and Al watched as Ed came to sit back down now that Winry had the cleaning almost done.

"Do you want to let me finish this Faith?" Ed asked smiling broadly at the little girl who was walking back over to him after taking her plate and cup over to Winry at the sink.

She nodded, "Oh yes Daddy, please go ahead, I'll sit still for you."

He laughed softly and reached to her chin to turn her head to the position it was in when he'd begun his drawing. Al was satisfied that they were all right so he went to see how Pinako was doing. Winry had brought her some coffee and a doughnut. When he poked his head in it seemed she was sleeping so he waited a moment and then left. He didn't want to disturb her if she was sleeping peacefully, so he went back to the kitchen where Edward was drawing Faith and Winry had gone off somewhere. So he decided to sit and watch his brother draw for awhile. It was something he hoped Ed would be doing more of so he wanted to do whatever he could to encourage it.

xoxox

Hours later as they sat down dinner Pinako was not with them; she wasn't feeling so well and wanted to stay in bed with some soup and crackers. Everyone missed her presence and the mood reflected her absence. Ann seemed rather quiet and only Edward and Faith were talking. Mostly about the drawings he'd done earlier. He'd shown them to Ann and Alphonse, which had made both of them smile at the sweet pictures he'd done of Faith. Ann had complimented him and Ed had modestly insisted her work was better but Ann wouldn't agree.

As they finished eating Ann excused herself and left the room. Al saw her head to Pinako's room and wondered if she just wanted to talk to her or if she was upset about something she hadn't told him. She was gone for about ten minutes and when she reappeared she was smiling. Al had finished clearing the table and Winry took one look at him and told him to go help Ann in the studio.

"It's obvious you want to Alphonse. Go ahead, I have this under control. Thank you for your help. Don't forget to lock the door now," Winry advised them.

Ann giggled, "We won't. See you later Faith, keep up with the drawing Edward."

Ed looked up and nodded, "Yup, you too. Don't work too hard."

After they were outside and on the path to the studio Ann reached for his hand and that was how they walked to the new building that seemed to complete the lot here somehow. The sun was almost down and evening was coming out. As they got to the door Ann took out a key chain and selected one of the keys; the one to the door of the studio was shinier then the others. Alphonse had one just like it. So did Winry, but on Ann's key chain was another copy of it. One that would go to Edward after the wedding was done with.

"What's up Ann? Everything ok?" asked Alphonse tensely.

"Oh yeah, well I wanted to talk to Auntie Pinako to see if she would want to come out here to see the portrait when it's finished. She said she would and tonight I want to finish up the small one to make sure my theory of how to get the most out of the paints is indeed sound. Then I can give it to her tomorrow, well realistically with the varnish drying time it will be two days before it can be framed."

"That will cheer her up but aren't you afraid it will open a can of worms and give away your gift to them?" Al wondered aloud.

"If it does I'll deal with it. There is no law that says I have to wait until the wedding to give it to them is there?" Ann asked with a wry smile on her face.

Al laughed and shook his head, "Not that I know of but are you sure? Don't you still have your dress to make?"

She shook her head, "I got it done earlier. I am close to done with Pinako's too. I sure hope that she makes it to the wedding. I feel so bad for her being in pain but she is fighting it. I made sure she took another one of those pills so she can sleep tonight. Maybe she'll be up to joining us for dinner tomorrow."

"We can hope so Ann. So are you painting yet or is it too early to start?" Al asked trying to lighten the mood.

"I think it's too early still we don't want them to know about it until it's framed and ready. I still can't believe how much I got done last night. I seem to be so full of creativity these days. It's like all the years of just dabbling with it penned up so much that it's just exploding out of me now."

Ann let go of Al's hand and headed over to her sister's dress. She was getting close to done on it and there was hemming to be done on the skirt, which was not connected to the bodice yet except with pins. That too was coming next, so she gingerly took the dress off the dress form dummy as Al did his best to help. The satin was slippery and Ann laughed as she carried her happy load over to the sewing machine. They had moved the one from the workshop down here temporarily until the one they ordered came in.

Alphonse watched as her fingers moved through the fabric, skillfully guiding it along the arm of the sewing machine. She worked diligently for a good solid hour before there was a knock at the door. It was Edward and Faith. Ann quickly covered the entire sewing machine and Al took the dress form that had the bodice upon it still back into the back room before moving to open the door. He looked out at Ed and saw he was holding his pad open to a particular page so he allowed him and Faith inside by moving aside.

"So you wanted to come out and see Ann's dress maybe?" Al asked looking at Edward who blushed and looked around uncomfortably as Ann came over and picked up Faith.

"No, yes, well actually Faith wanted me to see it and she wanted me to show you this drawing I did of her and Winry. I think it came out the best of all I've done so far, what do you think?" Edward looked very embarrassed but when Al took the pad from him he gasped.

"It's beautiful brother. Wow, Ann take a look at this, isn't it just perfect?" Al commented holding the pad up so she could see it.

"Oh my! Look at what your daddy drew Faith? Did you bring him down here to show us? You're so sweet honey, thank you! It's just breath taking. Edward it's really gorgeous, you've really got some talent I'll say," Ann winked and put Faith down.

Ed blushed and looked around for anything to push the spotlight off himself. Al had to smile thinking of how modest his brother could be at times like this when he was on the spot. It was times like this his heart was on his sleeve. His little girl was so innocently proud of him that she'd wanted to have him show Al and Ann both. It was just precious and it didn't slip be unnoticed by Alphonse that Ed was shifting in his boots as if he wished he could slip between the cracks of the boards and into the concrete foundation he'd laid himself.

When they left five minutes later Al locked the door behind them. He sighed and then moved over to take Ann in his arms. It hit him that the studio could do with some music. They would have to get a radio for out here soon. Since they would be going into town tomorrow to get some small things Ann needed he would have to make a point of getting one just for the studio. That way they wouldn't have to move it around and the one that was in the living room could stay there. He smiled at her as he moved to kiss her cheek.

"Hmmm, that's nice that you gave Edward that sketchpad Ann. He is really getting a lot of use out of it I think. I don't want you working too hard tonight," Al said softly into her ear.

Her arms reached up around his back and hugged him, "I'm so happy he's using it. He looked like he wanted to fall through the floor though frankly. I felt sorry for him, but I was lying about his work, he does have talent."

Al nodded and pulled back, he knew if he kissed her that she wouldn't get a lot of work done so he restrained himself from giving in to the urge he felt to claim her lips. She paused and then moved back to take the sheet off the sewing machine and Al moved to get the dress form dummy, which he knew she would need soon. He had to admire her enthusiasm for taking all this on. To think that she would finish the dress by the weekend was wonderful. Then it would need fitted to Winry to be perfectly suited for the big day. The veil would be next and of course the painting was ongoing.

He smiled as he watched her sitting back down in front of the machine to start sewing again, using the foot pedal to control the speed of the machine a device Winry herself had put together to make controlling the needle easier. Alphonse pulled the stool over and just sat there holding the soft white material for Ann as she needed it adjusted he was right there to have facilitate it. She took another half an hour to work on the dress and had the full skirts attached to the bodice which she would do most of the remaining work by hand as it was buttons and lacework that the sewing machine was not good for.

Then she moved onto getting ready for the painting. The dress was neatly hung in one piece now upon the dummy set to Winry's figure measurements and it looked lovely. Now was the time he really enjoyed, when it was dark and they seemed more isolated somehow. Whether it was the darkness seeping in behind the sheets over the windows. Or something psychological about being alone with her behind a locked door, just watching her paint was a joyful experience for the young alchemist and after seeing Edward working today he had to imagine what seeing the two of them working side by side would be like. That was something he'd really like to see.


	16. What Lies Within

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist and am only a fan inspired by the story to the point that writing this story was only a matter of time. I only own the original characters and hope that those reading the story will enjoy what I have written. Thank you for reading and I look forward to your thoughts about the story. This story is dedicated to the readers who're reviewing it and enjoying it-this chapter's for you!

Author's Notes: I am going to go back and replace a chapter where I had it stated that Alphonse **was** going to become a State Alchemist because we know from movie spoilers that he did do that, one can assume that he would have been certified by the time Faith takes place. Apologies for the inconsistencies that this change creates, but I don't see another way around making the story right in this fashion, so if you already read where Al comes home that is the chapter I am talking about that will have a minor adjustment to keep the continuity flowing. **Warning** includes a slightly graphic flashback scene of Ed being in Germany, not a pretty situation.

Faith Chapter Sixteen: What Lies Within 

xoxox

Edward headed back inside with Faith, feeling pretty embarrassed by the whole situation of showing the latest drawing to his brother and Ann. But Faith had tugged at his shirtsleeve whining that Aunt Ann and Uncle Al had to see it so he couldn't just refuse her. It wasn't that he was embarrassed by showing it to them, that wasn't it. It was more that their compliments embarrassed him. He wasn't used to such attention but it wasn't that bad he would consider stopping when he was just getting started.

_So what if my old life consisted of fighting and travelling around the country. I have a wife and child to think of now. A family that needs me here; my family._

Winry was waiting for them and had a bowl of ice cream for Faith who dropped Daddy's hand to rush off to the table like you would expect any normal almost seven year-old girl would. He laughed and said he was going to sit down and draw another portrait, this one of Faith eating ice cream. Ed sat down and reached for his pencil box on the kitchen table where he'd left it. Winry came over and sat beside him as he leaned back and got started. Faith was a good model, he figured it had to do with Ann having drawn her before.

Edward had to admit he was feeling inspired. He wondered what painting for real would be like; an image of getting paint on the fingers of his left hand as he worked on a big canvas was very alluring to him. It was almost as if art might have something to fill up the space that existed within him; like it might offer similar satisfaction he'd gotten out of his job as a State Alchemist. He thought about this as he let his hand put the image before him of his sweet little girl onto the page of the sketchbook.

Over the years he'd gotten used to living on the edge; always being ready to jump up and fight at a moment's notice. It wasn't something he was proud of in a sense that he felt it was some sort of big achievement. It was just the way his reality had been shaped by the choices he and Alphonse had made so long ago. Now if they were to spar he was afraid his automail might seriously hurt him, so they hadn't done any of that. Also there was Edward's health to keep in mind. He was still recovering from being through hell and back. At least the pain he was in was not more then he could bear.

He asked Faith to hold the spoon with a bite on it up in front of her face as if she was about to eat it. She giggled and sat there keeping her arm still as stone. It made him smile seeing the way she seemed to really enjoy being drawn. Besides Winry, he found that Faith was his favorite model. Thoughts of her pushed all the darkness of the past away from him and he thanked whatever deity was responsible for that peace of mind looking in his daughter's eyes gave him. He felt hope when he was with her and as he looked over at Winry he tipped the pad towards her to see what she thought.

"It looks great. Her arm is perfect and the face is adorable, just like she is. You really capture that smile of hers Edward," complimented his bride to be.

"Thanks. I thought you'd approve. You can relax now Faith, go ahead and finish your ice cream I only have your dress and little shoes left which I can do while you eat," Ed said as he resumed his work.

Ten minutes later Winry was taking the ice cream bowl away and Edward was finishing the drawing, shading the face slightly and going over the hair one last time before revealing it to the anxious model. She could hardly wait and whined a bit. Winry told her to sit still and when Daddy was ready he'd show her. After that she would have to take a bath and get ready to go to bed.

"Aww Mommy can't I stay up with you and Daddy?" asked the child.

"No you can't honey. You're a little girl who needs her rest in order to grow up big and strong. Don't worry you're going to love this drawing. Daddy's a good artist," Winry complimented his work again proudly.

He blushed still uncomfortable with being thought of as an artist and then he motioned to their daughter to come over, "It's done now Faith. Come and see."

She squealed and hopped down from the chair she was sitting on and ran over to Edward. He moved so she could sit on his lap as she looked at the page that now held her image. Faith reached around Ed's back and hugged him, his arms moved to hug her back and he smiled, closing his eyes. Winry looked over at them and when he opened his eyes he saw her smiling at the two of them as they sat looking at each other with the sketchbook between them.

"Daddy it's beautiful. You draw as good as Aunt Ann, you really do."

Edward tried not to blush at the compliment but he failed and just hugged his daughter again before letting her down, "Thanks honey. It's how I see you, just like that, my pretty little princess. Now I think your Mother wants you to take your bath so you go ahead and I will be in to read your bedtime story with her. Ok?"

She nodded and went obediently with Winry to the bathroom to get her bath taken care of to get ready for bed. After they were gone from his sight he sighed. His daughter's enthusiasm was overwhelming at times, but he had to chuckle remembering how he and Alphonse had been as boys; full of enthusiasm for learning and doing things for their mother. They had lived for her and she for them until the very end. Trying not to think about it he went to the bedroom he shared with Winry now and lay on the bed thinking.

He wondered if he should talk to Ann himself about painting. The studio wasn't meant just for her and once before it had been built there had been talk of Edward using it too. He hadn't acted too interested at the time because he was so obsessed with trying to see the dress Ann was making for Winry. Judging just on the finished pieces he'd seen her come up with he had complete trust in her that she would indeed make the perfect, most beautiful gown for his bride to wear for him.

He kicked off his boots and let them fall to the floor on his side of the bed. His body ached from concentrating so much today on drawing. It was engrossing work, but tiring and he appreciated how hard Ann had been working lately. Surely she'd finish with everything soon. Edward was still eager to see the dress and thought the idea of drawing would help him pass the time until the wedding, but he was jealous Alphonse got to be so involved with the dress making. He'd just have to make sure he was there to help Ann when she made her own in the spring if things went well and they were to marry then.

He thought they made a great couple and he had great hope that his brother would be as happy as he was with his own family. He hadn't forgotten how Ann had accepted Alphonse when he was anchored to the armor. She had accepted who he was and what he and Edward had had to do back then, just as Winry had had to accept it without question. He had been forced to kill people and things that had tried to keep him from doing what he had to do; protect his brother, work to get his body back and stay alive himself. That was his promise to Alphonse and Ed felt that all the pain he'd gone through was still nothing compared to what his little brother went through in the armor and after waking up finding his older brother believed to be dead.

_We've talked but not enough. One thing I need to hear from him again is that he doesn't hate me. I have to ask him again. Maybe we'll get a chance to talk alone again soon. It hasn't felt right just yet but I am going to ask you Alphonse, "Do you hate me for all of this?" I need to give you a chance to be honest now that you and I are together again._

Ed sighed again and closed his eyes. He remembered the gate; the creatures there, they haunted his dreams to this day. That frightening voice that questioned him asking what he offered in trade for his desire to be fulfilled. Each time that all seeing omnipotent eye with its eerie disembodied voice saw right through him and thinking about it now sent shivers of fear up his spine. How long did he have? The thing that lie within the gate hadn't told him how much of his life he'd given up or what he had left. It sucked to high heaven that he had to endure the pain of automail, but his brother was **whole** again.

How could he not bear everything with a smile knowing that his self-sacrifice had worked and his little brother had been given a chance to live within the world again. He'd had the chance to go and become a State Alchemist; to work out in the world and make his own reputation with his many good deeds. Both of them had mattered to the world and perhaps that was what helped make their dealings with the being in the gate work out even if it hadn't been one hundred percent of a fulfilled desire. He knew Alphonse might want to go off on some military missions, but it was beyond Edward at this point. Even if he fully recovered from the malnutrition, neglect and wear and tear on his body, he'd never be up to fighting like he had been when he was in his teens.

Part of him wanted to do a sparring session with Al, but the other part of him knew that he couldn't expect himself to be able to beat Al now just because he was flesh and blood. Al was a formidable opponent and he had never been able to best him in all the years they'd sparred. He'd seen him fight his hardest to try to save another person's life and he knew that it wouldn't have changed simply because he'd regained his mortal shell. No, Al's soul was pure, just like he knew his own wasn't. The only time it had been, was when he'd given up his life to give Al's back to him after Al had used the stone within himself to restore Ed's life to a whole body.

The situation was mind numbing to think about, but he couldn't bury it inside forever. Somehow he needed to talk to Alphonse and put his mind at ease about things. He needed to know if the thing in the gate had spoken to his little brother in the way it had to Edward. He prayed it hadn't, he could only hope that his little brother still couldn't recall the creature from that place. Maybe tomorrow they would be able to talk because here was yet another day gone into memory, though there was much of the night left. Nighttime he had no intention of wasting once Faith was happily sleeping in her bed.

As he was thinking about this he drifted off to sleep. He didn't hear Winry and Faith come in and giggle at catching him snoozing like that. In fact Winry had Faith all tucked in and taken care of and he still hadn't yet awoke. She came in and locked the door behind her before taking off her dress. Winry changed into the white silk nightie Ann had made and crawled up the bed to lay next to Edward who moaned pitifully in his sleep. Winry looked at his face and frowned upon seeing all the lines that weren't there years ago. The changes in his body were not too pronounced but to her, having studied every inch of his body, she noticed things others wouldn't.

Like the texture of his skin, it had changed and wasn't as flexible as she remembered it being. And she'd felt bad about how thin he'd become, but all she could do was make sure he ate well and got up and around enough to slowly regain that which he'd lost. She reached over to his face and moved a part of his bangs that were over his eyes, which made him stir enough that his eyes fluttered open as he looked over to see whose hand it was touching him so gently. He smiled and reached over to put his arm around her shoulders and turned on his side.

"Hi," he said quietly.

"Hi, dozed off eh?"

He chuckled, "I guess I did. What time is it?"

"Time to kiss me," she answered moving her face closer to his.

"What about-"

"She's in bed already. We came in and saw you snoozing so I read to her and tucked her in. Don't worry she's down for the night now."

Ed smiled and moved to roll on top of Winry, she scooted over as he did so that they weren't going to fall off the bed. He looked down at the nightie and his smile broadened. Then he slowly moved his face down to her lips, claiming them in a gentle kiss before moving down her neck, giving her a love bite making her squirm and whisper his name. This made him remember something and he stopped. It was like from his dream that had left his mind when he'd seen Winry was there just now.

"What? What's wrong Edward?" asked Winry, her expression changing instantly to one of concern.

"I...I just remembered something from a dream I think. Something calling my name...I'm sorry Winry, I don't feel so good right now. My stomach is all tense and I think I am getting a headache," Edward said feeling his head beginning to pound from the frightening memory of the dream that he'd been having when awoken.

"Isn't that my line?" Winry said trying to make him smile.

"No, you never have headaches my love. You are a vision of loveliness, too good for the likes of me," Ed said and sighed, rolling back over onto his back, the jovial mood vanished as quickly as it had come about.

Winry sat up and moaned, "Oh Edward, come on. You know you're everything I could ever ask for in a husband. Here, roll over and let me rub your back. Give me a chance to relieve that pain you feel hmm?"

Ed looked at Winry and then flipped over slowly. He was surprised by her offer but he took her up on it.

"Don't wear yourself out ok Winry?" cautioned Edward.

He knew how tough and tense his muscles were at times and right now was no exception. He was surprised by how gentle she touched him, reaching to his neck first and working the long rope-like muscles with small circles, eliciting a satisfied groan from him. Next she moved to spots on his shoulder and thearea near the points where the automail was attached with great care. He smiled with his eyes closed as he relaxed into her touch. She was the only person who knew his body well enough to know where not to touch and just where it was eager to be touched.

"How's that feel Edward?" asked Winry.

"Mmm, you know my body so well Winry. You know just how to make me relax," he replied softly.

"I'm glad you realize that Edward. I love you like no one else ever will. When all hope seemed lost I clung onto my memories of being with you and prayed every day you'd find your way back to me."

Winry moved to sit on his backside, knees at his waist as she moved down from his shoulders to his back. He moaned and felt blood rushing throughout his loins as his longing for her began to overcome the disappearing pain in his temples. He wasn't in any position to offer her the comfort he knew she needed desperately, so he reached back to her leg with his left hand and caressed the thigh softly.

"You were all I thought about Winry. You and Alphonse; it all seems like another lifetime ago that I was caught in that place...Trapped and unable to escape until the moment of my death," he said without thinking.

_Two months ago..._

Edward looked around at the people he was stuck with in the overcrowded unfurnished train car going God knows where. The smell was horrific as they had no where to go to the bathroom and the last time any of them had even seen a bathroom was hard to remember. They'd been told that they were going to be taken to a camp to await being put in special communities set up where they'd be safe, but Edward knew better. Just looking at the incredibly callous manner in which the soldiers had treated these people around him told him that they were all being lied to. Having all these people packed in the train car where even breathing was a struggle due to the lack of space wasn't the way you treated people in a good and just society, even if they were accused of crimes, they were all still human beings.

He'd had a bad feeling about it ever since he'd been arrested for allegedly helping people escape being captured, which most people might have been shot for, but they'd found his metal parts interesting enough to let him live. He had no idea where his father was or if he was even alive any longer. As he'd sat there huddled among the people he remembered how he'd been fitted for the practically useless arm that he'd used until returning home. The man who'd made it and his artificial leg had been afraid to work with the metal docking ports in his shoulder and leg, but Edward had insisted that they were something experimental and nothing to worry about. He'd longed for the company of Winry while she worked on his arm, never mind that it usually hurt like hell.

He would have gladly taken that pain and more just to be with her again and away from the nightmare of this place. Still the artificial limbs he'd gotten were primitively connected to the docking ports so that he had more mobility in the arm and leg then any other amputee like him would have had. Only because he was able to use the gears inside the ports to control some of the movements of the arm and leg. The man had been nice enough, but Edward had a feeling that he thought Edward was a spy or something because he'd never seen something like the docking mechanisms that had thankfully made the trip with him through the gate. The idea of having either of them replaced was not something he wanted to consider.

What he'd really wanted and had sadly given up hope on was getting his arm and leg back. There was no way he could do it, Al had used the stone within himself to restore Ed's body but had sacrificed his own life in the process, there was no way that they could be together and both be whole. He'd been trying to accept that and it wasn't easy because he remembered what it felt like those minutes he'd been setting up that final transmutation that restored his brother's soul to his body. How it felt to walk and not to hurt on his right side. It wasn't fair but then someone had to bear the burden of the sin they'd committed and Edward still felt it was better that he bear that burden then his brother who'd been through enough.

The name of the place he'd been taken to ten miles away from Munich was called Dachau; a horrible place that worked people to death along with performing some of the most heinous human experiments he'd ever seen. That one thing upset him more then the lack of food or hard labor they forced him to do. When they'd gotten wind of his strange metal part on his shoulder and body they'd brought him to the lab if you could call such an awful torture chamber a lab. Edward had fought them only once, they'd beaten him severely for it and tossed him into a trench filled with dead bodies. They'd left him there among the dead and he'd gotten the message loud and clear that they would not tolerate resistance.

It had been a hopeless situation and yet somehow he'd been unable to accept the thought that he'd never see Winry or Alphonse again. Even when they'd executed him, shooting him in the chest and abdomen, he'd used all his strength to reach deep inside to open the gate that existed within him. That was when he'd been taken to the gate and the being there spoke to him, proposing the deal to him, the only deal he could make. And like a man dying of thirst suddenly shown a feast with wine and meat he'd taken it eagerly, unconcerned with the years he'd given up in doing so because he'd already died three times. To be able to return to Amestris was what he wanted with every ounce of his soul.

_Back in the present..._

Winry had moved off of Ed and was sitting next to him rubbing his back softly which roused him from his dark and morbid memories. He turned over and realized then that there were tears flowing from his eyes. Upon seeing them Winry reached over and pulled his head into her lap as he reached around her with both arms hugging her tight. He might not be able to put his feelings in words or tell her just how deeply in love with her he was, but he could give her his love and share his pain with her. This he knew was true by the way she wiped his tears away and looked down into his eyes with such understanding and compassion.

"Ed..." she began, "if you need to talk I'm here for you. Whatever it is, something about the gate or that place you were taken to, you can tell me anything; sometimes talking about it helps. That's all I wanted to say..."

Ed tried to smile, he had everything he wanted now, even if he still had automail, he had the best automail mechanic around and he would make do with what he had as he always had.

"Just being with you is enough Winry. I hope you never see the kinds of things that I've seen, your hands were meant to give life back to people as I've said before. Mine are the ones tainted with sin," he said somewhat sadly.

"But Edward, you've helped a lot of people too. Surely that helps ease the mental anguish you feel over the bad things that happened that were beyond your control, doesn't it?"

He nodded, but he wasn't sure he could honestly answer that question. The first person he'd had a hand in killing had deeply affected him, as had every other time he'd been forced to kill. Being with Winry gave him the feeling of being whole and complete in a new unfamiliar way, something he was grateful for as it made life worth living. Having her and their daughter to get out of bed for every morning was inspiring to him. Edward knew that it would be a rough couple of weeks to get through until the wedding, but once that was out of the way he knew things would only get better.

He had to hold on to that and did so as Winry comforted him. After she moved to lie next to him they held each other in silence long into the night. Another night came to a close as they fell asleep in each other's arms, each dreaming of happy days ahead, when Winry was his wife and they had another child together. Something each of them wanted even if they'd not talked about it, if it was meant to be, then it would be. As sleep overcame him Edward Elric had pushed the memories away and lost himself in the love of his bride to be as she'd held onto him. He had pleasant dreams of being with her and their daughter, while no signs of the dark morbid thoughts seeped into his dreams.

xoxox

Author's Notes: I asked a friend about where to set the Germany flashback and I wrote it as it came to me after I knew which place it would be that he was held. I don't know what the movie has in store for us fans, but as this is only a fan fiction I went with what I knew about the series and figure that Ed probably jumps ahead in time if they explain it that was as to why he was in the 1930's, so please don't be angry with me for going with the idea that that was the time setting. I don't plan much in the way of addressing that 'time in Ed's life' because we don't really know much about what happened to him there.

I really didn't want to upset anyone with too graphic of details and I apologize if anyone was offended by what I've written, I'm sorry if it upset you in any way. I hope that the movie gives us some insight into what those years were like for Ed and also for Alphonse, so I hope you don't mind that I went with this and am making changes to the earlier part of "Faith" so that it all fits together properly. I don't know how long it will be until the next update so please don't think I've stopped work on the story because I definitely am committed to finishing it up like I've sketched it out on paper. Thanks for reading and I look forward to your reviews.


	17. The Love of Siblings

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist and am only a fan inspired by the story to the point that writing this story was only a matter of time. I only own the original characters and hope that those reading the story will enjoy what I have written. Thank you for reading and I look forward to your thoughts about the story. This story is dedicated to the readers who're reviewing it and enjoying it-this chapter is for you!

Faith Chapter Seventeen: The Love of Siblings 

xoxox

After breakfast the next day Winry, Ann and Faith had gone into town while Alphonse and Edward stayed home with Pinako. They were in the kitchen talking over tea, and Edward was glad to have the chance to talk with his brother alone. There were things that needed saying and he was prepared to say them and he thought he was prepared to hear the answers. Ed sighed and then took a sip of tea before turning to face his brother.

"Alphonse?" he asked.

"Yes brother?" Al replied with a raised eyebrow.

"I wanted to ask you something. Something important that has bothered me for a long, long time. Can you be honest with me?"

Al rolled his eyes, "Of course I can Edward. What is it you wanted to ask me?"

Ed took a deep breath and then asked his question. A question he'd asked Alphonse once before but the fact that he had no memory of it being asked or his answer really bothered Edward.

"Al? Do you hate me for everything? For putting you through hell and attaching your soul to that suit of armor?" Ed asked looking up into his brother's wide-eyed expression.

"Hate you? Brother do you realize how much I love you? I could never ever hate you..."

Ed felt a flood of relief and smiled, letting his relief over Al's answer show through his own facial expression.

"Thank you Alphonse. I needed to know how you felt. And now I do," Ed said as he raised his cup of tea to his lips to take a sip.

Al reached over to Ed's left hand and squeezed it.

"Brother, you should have known that already. You nearly died to save me after we transmuted Mom. And that's all I remember, that you gave up your arm to bind my spirit to the armor."

Ed tensed and asked his next question, "I was the one who made the mistake of thinking we could revive Mom, I couldn't have lived with myself if you'd died like that Al. I know you don't remember things from that time on, but I need to know, do you remember _the gate?_"

Al looked surprised and shrugged, "I feel like I should know what that is, but all I can recall are those creatures pulling me behind that door. And the big eye thing that showed me some really unbelievable things."

"Like...the truth?" Ed asked, saddened that Al had memories of that thing beyond the doorway to the gate.

"I don't know brother. It wasn't like spoken words, more like an incredible amount of images of things of the past or the future or both. It was overwhelming and then suddenly I was back in my body as I am now. It seemed like it was an eternity too," Al said with his face looking serious.

Ed considered what his brother had said and then asked, "So nothing actually _spoke_ to you?"

"Not in words no, but I could tell they didn't want to let me go, I did hear thoughts of those creatures as they feasted on me. Is this what you wanted to know? What they thought?" Al asked with a confused look on his face.

Ed shook his head, "No, not really. I just wondered if you heard the thing beyond the gate speaking."

Al shook his head, "Not that I remember Edward. Why? It spoke to you?"

Ed paused, pondering the consequences of lying and what would happen upon telling the truth. After a few tense moments he nodded.

"Yes, it did which is why I wanted to know if it spoke to you little brother," Ed said softly, resolved to be as honest about this as he could.

Al scratched his head and then his eyes went wide and the color drained from his face, "What did it _take_ _from you_ brother? _What_ did it say?"

Ed sighed and rested his head in his hands, with his elbows on the table, "It took away some of my life. For every two years I live it takes one away. That's all I remember. It was the only way I could return home, Alphonse, was to capitulate to its demands. I had no other choice, it was that or pass on entirely."

Al's eyes went even wider, "You gave up years of your life here with us? How long do you have?"

Al was close to tears and Ed knew his answer wouldn't offer him any more comfort then it did to Winry, "I don't know. I wish I did, but then perhaps it's best not to know. At least I have two years. I think we know that for sure. But after that...who knows?"

Al stood up knocking the chair he'd been sitting in over, "WHAT? You mean to say you _don't know_ how long you have? Edward this thing could take you at _any time_, we don't know you have two years, how could you make such a deal like that?"

It hurt seeing his brother crying, but he couldn't lie to him, he had to know the truth, "I did it because in the other world I was taken to beyond the gate. I died Alphonse. It was as I was dying the creature, that red eyed being of the gate spoke to me and offered me this chance to return. I had to take it. I had to see you again. You and Winry were all I thought of when I was in that other world and I couldn't just not accept the terms it offered. I knew it was my only shot to make it home."

Ed stood up and opened his arms to Alphonse who quickly came over and wrapped his own arms around Edward. For the first time since his return they truly embraced one another and Ed tried to comfort Al the only way he knew how; by a big hug, rubbing his left hand around his back as he cried. Al had gotten taller despite being so much younger then Edward was now. It had taken a lot of getting used to but Ed was very proud of his little brother.

After a few minutes Al stopped sobbing and the two sat back down in silence. Ed felt a great relief that this awkward conversation had finally been realized. He'd gone over what he'd say at least a hundred times and it had never seemed like the right time for such a conversation, yet today had and hence it had happened. They made lunch some time later and Al disappeared with Ann into the studio after they returned. Leaving Edward with Faith and Winry. It felt like a huge weight was lifted from his shoulders as Ed spent the rest of the afternoon with his two favorite ladies.

xoxox

"Do you think you're going to finish the dress this week?" Al asked Ann.

She nodded, "You bet I do, I think that it's almost finished now, that leaves only the veil and the bridal flower holder. I got the last bit of lace I needed for the veil today and doubt it will take long to make that up. Do you think they suspect anything about what else I am up to out here?"

Al shook his head, "Doubtful. Brother didn't ask anything unusual but I get the feeling he wants to paint himself so I would expect him to want to come out and share paints with you once the wedding is over and he can devote a little time to other things."

"Really? That is awesome, I am really excited to hear that, he really has some serious talent. I'd love to see what he could do with some paint and fresh canvas. Maybe later, when I have the dress done he can come out here. But then we'd have to trust that he wouldn't use alchemy on the lock on the cabinet so he wouldn't see either the dress which I plan to put away in a special bag on the top shelf in there along with the veil or see the painting."

"I think we should just leave it as him painting outside with you there. How would that be?" Asked Alphonse with a big grin.

"I think that would be fun. If I get the dress finished up then maybe we could paint outside sometime this weekend or tomorrow. I'll have to see what he thinks however bringing this up risks him figuring out what I am up to present-wise. And I'd be sad if it was seen before it was finished."

"Ann it's beautiful already, you know you should finish the small one up for Pinako and then see about painting with him outside. You could say you got the paints in anticipation of having time to use them and show off the small one. Then it's like hiding it out in the open and they won't suspect you've made a bigger wall sized one," commented Al as he came over to help orient the dress on Ann's lap for attaching the newly bought lace to the sleeves.

Ann smiled and got the dress where she needed it as Al took his place sitting on the stool near her, holding the bulk of the silky fabric while she began to sew the lace where she wanted it on the ends of the sleeves. After thinking about what Al said for a few more moments she looked up and winked.

"I think you're right, that might be the best way to test the waters and to see what they think of it before they actually see the one that will be their wedding present. Also that will give me a reason to let them know I bought paint supplies and I can stop hiding them. In fact I think after I finish up for the day I will get working on the little one and as I am close to finishing that I bet I can bring it in when we go eat dinner."

"I think that is a great idea, they won't suspect you're doing such a large portrait when they see the small one you've made for Pinako. And Edward will just love being able to paint with you. The dress is gorgeous, I can't wait to see Winry try it on. Maybe she can after dinner? Since you'll be setting up the paints in the other room and can leave them out I think it will be just fine," Al said confidently.

"I sure hope so Alphonse. I want them to be surprised about the painting when they first see it," Ann said without looking up from her work.

"They will be don't worry," Al replied, helping to facilitate the movements Ann was making as she continued sewing the first sleeve.

They worked together for two hours and then the dress was finally finished. Ann held it up proudly and smiled. Then, with Al's help she put it onto the dress form dummy set up in Winry's measurements and stood back to admire her work. They both agreed it would look fabulous on Winry and after looking at it a while longer they went to the back room where Ann began to set up her supplies for the smaller painting she was close to finishing. When she was ready she began working on it and Alphonse looked on over her shoulder as she worked. They stayed like that for another hour and then Ann was satisfied it was finished.

"I think it looks great Ann, really a beautiful piece of work. I think Pinako will love it. But it still needs to dry doesn't it before you varnish it?" Al asked.

She nodded, "Yes it should be ready to be varnished by morning so we can bring it in and show everybody now and then we can come out later to work on the big one."

Ann went to wash up and then there was a knock on the studio door which made both of them jump. After putting a sheet over the dress form with Winry's dress set up, Al went to the door and opened it a crack to see who was wanting entry. It was Winry so he opened the door and let her in.

"Hi there, I wanted to check on the dress and see how it's coming along," Winry inquired, her expression one of anticipation.

"Well I'll let Ann tell you," said Alphonse as he looked back to the other room. Winry followed his gaze and her eyes moved to the easel that had the small portrait.

"What is that?" she asked moving over to it quickly.

Ann appeared and smiled, "Oh it's something I painted for Pinako. Something I wanted to give her to put on her nightstand so she can feel closer to you, even when you're not in the room."

Winry got closer and looked at it carefully, a big smile gracing her lips. Ann came over and stood beside her waiting for her reaction. She didn't have to wait long because Winry turned and gave her a big hug.

"Oh Ann this is beautiful! You've got to show Edward and Faith, it's absolutely perfect!"

Ann blushed and Al chuckled, winking at her over Winry's shoulder as an 'I told you so' gesture. She giggled and Winry released her looking next to the sheet covered dress form. Ann went over to it and took off the sheet. Winry gasped and squealed with delight. Ann smiled and turned the dress form dummy around so that she could see the entire dress.

"Oh Ann, it's better then I could have ever dreamed. It's just perfect. I don't know what to say, thank you for all your hard work on this, it really shows."

"You're so welcome my dearest sister. This is my best work if I say so myself, that you like it makes me so very happy. I think Edward will be blown away when you walk down the aisle to him," Ann replied with tears of happiness forming in her eyes.

Winry reached out and touched the dress; her face expressed the deep feeling of gratitude she felt towards Ann for all her time spent on the dress the past week. It was obvious she wanted to try it on so Ann put her hand on Winry's shoulder. She waited a moment and then asked her if she wanted to try it on. Winry's eyes went wide and her expression told them she did. So Ann helped her get the dress from the dummy and helped her to the other room where she could close the partition and give her the privacy she needed to try it on.

"I can't tell you how wonderful it feels, I feel like a princess and Edward is my prince charming," Winry said as she took off the overalls and her sandals.

"Well you should, he is charming after all even if he's not a real prince, he is your prince. And he came back to you, to you and Faith. Now you can continue living happily with your growing family," Ann said smiling as she helped Winry carefully slid the dress over her head.

Winry poked her head through the top and looked surprised, "You mean you think we should have another baby, little sister?"

"Definitely. I think Edward would be so happy to have another baby with you. That he could be here and support you through the entire pregnancy would make him very happy I think."

Winry stood there as Ann adjusted the dress and buttoned up the back, it fit her perfectly and Winry couldn't wait to see herself in it. Ann had bought a mirror today for the studio and Al had brought it in after they'd returned so it was ready to be used in the other room. When the dress was all situated they opened the partition and Alphonse gasped, his jaw falling to his chest as he took in the vision of loveliness that stood before him. His childhood friend, who was to marry his brother, looked incredibly beautiful standing there with the white dress that despite the lack of a fluffy slip beneath it, looked great on her.

"Wow Winry! You look incredible! My God it's just like the drawing but better," Al said complimenting both young women.

Ann giggled and pointed to the mirror. Winry nodded and took a deep breath and moved in front of it. She sat there stunned as she looked at herself. It was like seeing a preview of the happiest day of her life yet to come.

"Oh Ann, it's fantastic! I can't believe how beautiful I feel wearing it. Thank you so much, it's perfect, it really is."

Ann smiled proudly, "That you like it so much makes me really happy sister. Now shall we take it off and put it away? I was thinking that we could lock it up in one of the cabinets in the other room and then Edward could paint with me. I think he'd like to be able to try it out. What do you say we take this painting in and see what he thinks of joining me out here sometime now that the secret stuff is out of the way."

Winry giggled and went towards the other room with Ann behind her.

"I think that sounds great. Let's get this off and get going."

Al waited while they took care of the dress in the other room and then the three of them headed inside. Faith was there with Edward, both of them were drawing and looked up with interest as they saw Ann was holding something. She turned it around and came over to show them both as Winry went to the stove to check on the stew that she'd made for dinner.

"Wow Aunt Ann, that is beautiful! You paint really well," Faith said enthusiastically.

Edward gasped at it as he eyed the small painting in her hands.

"That is really good Ann. I take it that it's still wet?" Ed asked nonchalantly.

She nodded, "Yup, but I did it for Auntie Pinako, I am going to frame it after the varnish dries. Of course the paint has to dry before I can varnish it so it will be a couple days before it's framed. So you like it then?"

He nodded, "Sure do. Makes me want to pick up a brush and try my hand at painting."

"Funny you should mention that because I wanted to invite you to paint with me tomorrow if you'd like to that is Edward."

He smiled and nodded, "I'd love to Ann, thank you for asking me. That is really nice of you. You're the _best_ little sister a person could ask for. You know that don't you?"

She blushed as Winry agreed with him, "Yes she certainly is. You don't know how wonderful she is to me Edward. She's been here for me through so much. I just love her to death!"

Ann giggled and smiled, "You're embarrassing me guys. I'm going to go show this to Pinako and see what she thinks of her gift. I hope she likes it."

Everyone assured her that Pinako would love it and she did. Later everyone sat down to dinner and even Pinako was out with the family having a small bowl of the delicious stew Winry had prepared. It had been a great day and one each of them would remember fondly as the days ahead came and went into memory. The tension that had existed in the house before today seemed to have totally disappeared and the mood was a cheerful one as they shared a meal together, talking quietly.


	18. Edward's Discovery

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist and am only a fan inspired by the story to the point that writing this story was only a matter of time. I only own the original characters and hope that those reading the story will enjoy what I have written. Thank you for reading and I look forward to your thoughts about the story. This story is dedicated to the readers who're reviewing it and enjoying it-this chapter is for you!

Faith Chapter Eighteen: Edward's Discovery 

xoxox

A week had passed and Ann had finished the large painting. The varnish was drying on it and Ann could only hope Ed didn't go into the cabinet in the back room. Usually she got the supplies they needed out since he wasn't familiar with where things were yet it just seemed easier for her to get things. He had started a painting of the landscape outside and was set up out there now to continue working on it. Al was inside with Pinako and Ann was anxious to show it to the old woman. She'd told her last night about it being done and she asked if she'd like to see it.

_"Of course I would Ann, but I don't want you to lose the element of surprise for it if you brought it inside or anything. I can wait."_

Ann sighed as she waited for Al to reappear from Pinako's room. He'd been in there for awhile and she could hear soft voices talking so she knew they were busy. Faith came running into the kitchen and giggled like she was being tickled. Winry came into view after a moment wearing a big grin. Faith hopped into a chair and Winry went to the refrigerator. She asked Faith is she wanted some lemonade and pulled out the full pitcher that she'd made earlier with the little girl. It was heartwarming to witness the loving interactions between Mother and Daughter and Ann hoped that one day she would be half the mother she felt Winry was.

_I know I helped her earlier in Faith's life but she never needs my help anymore. I am so glad that there is hope that Faith will have a brother or sister in the future. It would be a shame to see her growing up alone. Especially when I don't know that I will be able to have a child myself._

Ann sighed and smiled, just then Alphonse appeared and came over to kiss her cheek. He whispered in her ear, "I'm taking Pinako outside after dinner to the studio Ann, she has to see the portrait in its full size."

Ann's facial expression froze as she pondered how hard that might be on the old woman. If she were to get hurt she'd never be able to forgive herself. And if Alphonse got hurt, it would just be terrible. She hadn't pushed for Pinako to see it. She gathered that it was Al's idea and she had to chuckle at his youthful enthusiasm. It was refreshing to see such vigor in a person. Compared to his brother he was the polar opposite energy wise. It hadn't gone by her unnoticed that Edward seemed to spend more time painting or drawing then he did running around after his daughter.

_I suppose he just doesn't feel up to it. I know I couldn't keep up with her even if I had two good legs. I feel sad for Edward though, to be here and yet be in so bad of shape that he can't do what he used to. I know they didn't think anyone heard their conversation the other night, but I could tell he really doesn't want Alphonse to go back to the military._

She didn't really want that either but she'd vowed not to interfere if that was what he chose for himself. He hadn't brought it up with her yet and it was on her mind, but she didn't have the courage to bring it up with him. She really felt it wasn't her place to either so she was resolved to let him bring it up with her whenever he was ready to discuss his plans. Ann had a feeling that with all the military people coming to the wedding however, that it would be brought up soon and that people would expect him to return. Faith's laughter brought her out of her thoughts as Al was making her laugh with funny faces.

"That one is the best Uncle Al! Ha ha ha! Do it again! Look Mommy! Uncle Al is funny looking!"

Ann giggled despite not feeling too optimistic at the moment and she agreed with Faith, "Yes that is a funny face. You're lucky to have such a great uncle Faith."

She nodded, "Yup I know. Just like I am lucky to have a great Aunt like you Aunt Ann."

Faith got down and came over to hug Ann, who accepted the embrace warmly. For a moment, for the first time all day, the uncertainty of the near future left her thoughts. She wondered how Ed was fairing outside and decided to go check on him. So after Faith went back to her chair Ann got up and headed towards the back door. Al got up and followed behind her as she said she was going to see how Edward was doing with his painting. Al moved to hold the door open for her and then the two of them were alone on the back porch.

"Isn't Faith adorable? I sure hope we have a daughter as sweet as she is someday," he said wistfully.

Ann smiled, "We'd be very lucky if we did wouldn't we. She is a sweetheart."

They both looked over to where Edward was supposed to be and saw the door to the studio was ajar and Al ran down the stairs with Ann right behind him. She was frantic thinking he must have needed something and gone inside to fetch it himself. If he saw the painting...the surprise would be ruined. Her heart was pounding from running the best that she could, but of course Alphonse made it there first. He turned to look over his shoulder at Ann and she nodded, encouraging him to go on in without her.

"Ed? Brother are you in here?" called Al.

A moment passed before a voice answered him from the back room, "Y-yes Alphonse...I'm here..."

That was all he needed to hear to know that the painting had been seen. Ann felt her heart sink as she entered the studio and saw Al heading to the back room. There was nothing that could be done about it now. The cat was out of the bag and there was no use in being upset about it now. Even so it took Ann actually seeing Edward in front of the cabinet still holding the door before she really accepted that he'd seen it.

"So, you've been hard at work Ann. I'm speechless, I don't know what to say seeing this..." Began Edward, "but it's obvious you didn't want me or anyone to find it in here. I'm so sorry for seeing it before you were ready."

Ann sighed and walked up beside Ed, Al was standing to one side a sad expression on his face as he knew Ann was disappointed that Edward had found the painting. He moved to put an arm around Ann's shoulders but she was already moving to embrace Edward so he waited. Edward awkwardly returned the hug with one hand still holding the door and his eyes still glued to the canvas.

"It's ok Edward. You know this is my wedding present to you and Winry...I hope you like it," she finally said.

"I love it are you kidding? When you brought that little one in I thought it was great, but this, this is phenomenal!" he exclaimed squeezing her with the one arm he had put around her shoulders.

She squeezed back and then released him, "I should have come out sooner and then you'd still be surprised on your wedding day when it would have been brought out. It's not even framed yet. But I'm glad you like it Edward."

Al then moved to put his arm around her shoulders and Ed closed the door to the cabinet.

"I think you could bring it in now Ann. Framed or not, it's beyond beautiful. Winry will love it and Faith will be tickled pink. Bring it in, please?" he asked softly looking imploringly at her.

She thought about it and looked to Al, "What do you think Alphonse?"

He smiled and nodded, "I think brother is right, it's beautiful now and will make everyone happy. You shouldn't feel bad about it at all. Bring it in if you want to Ann. It's up to you."

"Hmmm, well the dress is still a surprise to you isn't it Ed?"

He quickly nodded and reached to the door opening it up again turning his attention back to the portrait.

"I suppose then we could bring it in. We were going to bring Pinako out here later but this will save her and us the trouble of doing that. Ok, it's settled. Let's give Winry and Faith something to smile about. I know sister is tired from all the phone calls she made earlier trying to get things settled for the wedding next weekend. We have to be careful though the varnish might not be totally dry from the second coat I put on earlier this morning."

Alphonse winked at her and then moved to carefully pick up the gift and gingerly touched the edges, "No it feels dry to me Ann. Want to see?"

She nodded and down near the bottom she touched it and smiled, "You're right Al, it's dry enough now. Let's go ahead and bring it in. Unless you wanted to finish up outside first Edward?"

He snapped his head over towards her and shook it vigorously, "No way! Let's go show this to Winry and Faith, please? I forgot what I was looking for let alone what my painting needs, I can get my things after I see their reactions."

So it was settled and that was how Edward discovered the painting. They walked together back to the house and Ed went in first. He had to get his girls, as he put it, into position sitting down with their eyes closed. He knew they would think it was something he'd done that he wanted to show off and it made him smile thinking that they would be so shocked seeing the portrait, just as he had been. Al waited and when Ed gave the word they entered the kitchen. Al moved so that Ann was standing next to the painting while he held it up, Ed moved so that he could see their faces when they opened their eyes.

"Ok, ready!" Ed said with obvious excitement.

They both sat there with their mouths open for a few long moments and then Faith screamed happily as Winry grabbed her chest as if to start her heart beating again.

"Ann! You did this didn't you?" Winry asked smiling from ear to ear.

Ann nodded and Ed laughed, "Isn't it great Winry? It's perfect isn't it?"

"Best of luck on your wedded bliss you two, this is my present to you both. I love you three," Ann said as she opened her arms to the now running Faith who jumped up at her Aunt with great enthusiasm.

"Oh Auntie Ann! You painted us all! It's so lovely! Thank you!" complimented the young child as she threw her arms around Ann's neck.

"Oh it's my pleasure Faith, I love drawing and painting you," answered Ann as she leaned down to kiss Faith's cheek.

Then she put her down and looked at Winry who had gotten up from her seat and threw her arms around Ann's neck, "Oh sister, the dress was more then enough, you've really outdone yourself with this! Promise me you're not doing anything else? You should rest your hands after so much work."

"This was it yes. The big present. I have a frame for it too, it just needs to wait and make sure the varnish is completely dry so it won't stick to it. Can we go show Pinako?"

Winry smiled and nodded, "Yes definitely, she will be pleasantly surprised I am sure, I know I was!"

Ann smiled and Ed sat down with Faith as Winry went over to the stove to check on dinner. Al took the painting to Pinako's room and giggled as he entered.

"Hey Auntie? Check this out, we decided to bring it inside because Edward discovered it when he was getting some supplies for his painting of the landscape out back. What do you think?"

Ann entered the room behind him and saw the big grin that crossed the wrinkled face of their beloved guardian. She felt herself blushing as Pinako looked over the painting. Her face showed amusement and Ann's blush deepened. It was still uncomfortable to her to be looked at as an artist. As she stood there with Pinako looking at her work she wished her grandfather were here to see it too. If he were she'd ask him how he handled the compliments or if he still saw fault in things others found to be flawless straight from his hand.

"I think it's gorgeous, just like anything else you've done Ann. I know I look at my smaller one all the time and seeing it this size really shows off your talent in my opinion dear," Pinako commented.

Ann smiled shyly, "Well Ed found it so there was no reason to conceal it any longer. We're probably going to be hanging it up tomorrow, but for now it will sit on the mantle in the living room while the second coat of varnish dries fully."

Al grinned proudly, "I think it's lovely even without a frame, but the carved frame you picked out will definitely enhance the beauty of the portrait, of that I have no doubt."

"Thank you both for the kind words, I appreciate it, I really do. I am relieved that Winry and Edward both are happy with how it came out," Ann stated modestly.

"Your grandfather would be proud of you Ann. I am too," Pinako said softly as her gaze shifted from the painting to Ann herself.

"Thank you Auntie, that means so much to me to hear you say," Ann replied, moving over to give the old woman a hug.

They left Pinako's room after making sure she had everything she needed and when they went to the living room Edward was reading to Faith. They both looked up at Al and Ann smiling at the large object Alphonse was still carrying. He went to the mantle that someone had already cleared things from and placed it carefully upon it. When he was sure it was safely leaning against the wall where it would soon be hanging he removed his hands from it.

Ed looked at Ann and grinned, "I still can't get over how well it came out. I think it came out even better then the first small one you did."

She nodded agreeing with him because it was true, it looked marvelous in the larger size and she was proud of how well it had come out. Yet somehow she felt a little sad that the surprise was gone, she had wanted it to be seen on their wedding day, but then she still had the expression on Edward's face when Winry walked down the aisle to him to look forward to. That made her feel a bit better and so she cheered up thinking about that.

"Hey Faith? Why don't you go see if your mother needs any help with dinner?" Edward asked his daughter, putting the finished book aside.

"Sure Daddy, I love your painting Aunt Ann," Faith said as she came over for a hug on her way out of the living room.

Ann returned the hug warmly and then smiled over her shoulder at the young child. She had a feeling that something was on Ed's mind for him to send Faith out of the room and after a few seconds she was proven right.

"Ann? Are you terribly disappointed that I found the painting?" he asked.

Ann shrugged, "A little, I'd be lying if I said I was happy to be found out this way Edward, but it is _your painting_ you know. Yours and sister's. I know how hard it's been on you not being able to be involved in the dress making and all, but this was something only Alphonse knew about and then only later did we tell Auntie Pinako."

Ed stood up and walked over to Ann, opening his arms to her.

"I appreciate all the hard work you've been putting into the dress and I am sure it's as lovely as this wonderful gift that will hang on this wall soon. Thank you for all you've been doing. And as for you little brother, you should have told me not to go into the studio without Ann. I would have honored that you know."

Al shrugged, "We discussed that and decided it would be more suspicious if we did that and that it would definitely arouse your curiosity so we left things as they were. I know Ann's a little disappointed, but I am sure she is relieved that you all love it as much as we both do."

Ann nodded as Ed released her from the embrace, "Yes that is something I am **very** relieved over actually. I was afraid that you both would hate it."

Ed laughed hard and leaned over putting his hands on his knees to balance himself from falling over, "Are you kidding? What's not to love Ann? You really should relax a little you still worry too much little sister. Way too much."

She giggled and Al agreed with Ed, "Yes she sure does big brother. But that will change in time. Just look at how much she's changed over the years and yet is still the same. All the good qualities are still there and the worrying has gotten better to a degree. You still have a ways to go with that though honey."

Ann shrugged, "I am doing my best, what else can I do? I doubt I will ever be free of worrying about things."

Ed stood up to his full height and smiled, "That's all anyone can ask for Ann, that you do your best. Don't worry about the rest, if people don't like what you've done be it a painting or a dress, it's their problem not yours if you're happy with it and did your best."

Ann thought about his words and then nodded, "You're right of course Ed, I know. I just want to make people around me happy is all."

"And that is an admirable thing Ann. Really it is. But don't worry yourself half to death about it. Really, nothing is worth being upset like I know you get sometimes," Ed replied softly just as Faith came into view announcing that dinner was ready and so they left the living room and the painting behind.

It was another lovely meal even though Pinako wasn't up to joining them, knowing she was there made everyone feel more at ease with everything. There were only so many days left until they were looking at the day of the wedding so naturally the bride and groom were getting more nervous about the ceremony. But Winry had spent the better part of the afternoon on the phone making sure their arrangements were firmed up and that there were rooms reserved in the local inns for their guests that would be in need of places to stay.

Worrying about it all now would only serve to frazzle everyone's nerves so they did their best to put it all out of their minds. The wedding day would come whether they were ready or not. And they were as ready as they could be. All that was left to do was pick up the flowers the day before the wedding and to have the chairs and tables all delivered the day before so that they could be all set up to accommodate all their guests. Many of who hadn't seen Edward or Alphonse in years. It was bound to be a happy day indeed with many good friends making wonderful lifelong memories each would carry with them of the day Edward took his bride's hand in holy matrimony.


	19. An Offer He Couldn't Refuse

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist and am only a fan inspired by the story to the point that writing this story was only a matter of time. I only own the original characters and hope that those reading the story will enjoy what I have written. Thank you for reading and I look forward to your thoughts about the story. This story is dedicated to the readers who're reviewing it and enjoying it-this chapter is for you!

Faith Chapter Nineteen: An Offer He Couldn't Refuse 

xoxox

The train was pretty full and Roy Mustang sat next to Riza Hawkeye, with his arms folded over his chest. He and Riza had been engaged for quite some time now and he had to chuckle at the thought that Edward Elric was marrying his childhood sweetheart long before he'd be marrying his own delightful partner. Remembering the letter Edward had sent it brought a smile to his lips that he'd thought they were already married, they would get married at some point but not right now.The weather was hot still and he knew that soon it would be winter, so for the moment he enjoyed the heat. After all he was the Flame Alchemist and heat was his specialty.

Sitting across from him were Schieska, Gracia and Elysia. They were silent for the trip so far and now it seemed that young Elysia who was now ten, was sleeping with her head resting on her mother's arm. Roy still had guilt in his heart over the loss of his dear friend Maes, but he'd done his best to help see that his wife and daughter wanted for naught and that every birthday she had something special from him in honor of his deceased friend.

They were all tired of riding the train and he knew from experience that they were close to their destination. He'd called and spoken to Winry who said that they would all be welcome to stay in their home but Roy had insisted on having a room at one of the inns in town rather then burdening the Rockbells with their presence. Besides that way he was allowed to have a little fun time with Riza that he'd never be comfortable enough to do in the home of a friend.

_I wonder how Edward is doing. I wish he'd been able to speak with me yesterday, but his fiancée' certainly sounded excited to hear we were coming._

Roy looked out the window and shifted his weight in his seat hoping to relieve some of the pressure on his backside, which was feeling the strain of sitting so long on the uncomfortable train seat. Major Armstrong was also on board and Roy was grateful that he was in another car, the last thing he wanted to do was to indulge the major in some self-absorbed, one-sided conversation. The countryside passed by uneventfully and Roy sighed.

"It's a long trip to Rizenbul isn't it Colonel Mustang?" asked Scheska quietly.

He nodded, "Yes it's awhile still but it is so peaceful there. I can see what brought Edward and Alphonse back to that tiny village. It has something the cities do not. Quiet peace, something very hard to come by in Central."

"I see, well I don't remember it being this long the last time I was here. But then that was long ago. My memory for books is faultless but for other things I suppose it's a trade off and that it isn't as strong," she said and sighed.

"Schieska you are amazing with books, what you've done no one else could do so don't fault yourself over something as small as that," commented Riza.

"You're right, Lieutenant Hawkeye, I just hope that Winry is happy. Of course she would be finally marrying the man she's loved for so long."

Roy noted, and not for the first time, that the young woman had the annoying habit of stating the obvious, but he didn't mind. She'd been devoted to his friend when she'd worked for him so he could cut her a break for being a little impatient to get to their destination. He was feeling the same way and couldn't blame her for voicing her feelings.

Riza reached over to Roy's knee and smiled, "Yes I am sure she is very happy Schieska. I know she's loved Edward for quite some time and it's wonderful that they're finally getting to take their vows of love and loyalty in front of all their friends. I can't wait to meet their daughter either, I heard from the Major that she is a doll."

Scheska giggled, "Yes she is. I met her once when she was still a baby and she was adorable then, just like Elysia here."

Gracia smiled, "Thank you Schieska. You know you've become like a big sister to Elysia over the years and she loves you just like you love her. I wonder how much longer she's going to be sleeping. I haven't ever made this trip so I don't know how long we have left. Travelling is so hard on kids."

"Yes it is. But we don't have too much longer do we Colonel Mustang?" asked Schieska.

He shook his head, "No we should arrive at the train station there within the hour."

But it wouldn't be soon enough in Roy's mind. He was ready to see Edward again. He was very glad his instincts had been correct and he hadn't died back when Alphonse had been found wandering around the rumble of that huge estate. He smiled and looked out the window again, reaching down to hold Riza's hand which was still on his knee. He loved her of course, but he wasn't ready to take the step that Edward was taking tomorrow. It made him wonder if he and Riza should set a date to wed.

He squeezed her hand, confident that even if they never set a date or took the step Ed and Winry were that Riza would always be by his side. The idea of seeing Edward again was wonderful, he hadn't been surprised when he'd gotten the letter from Ed and had gladly replied saying he and Riza would definitely be there. He was proud of all that Edward had accomplished during his time with the military but he didn't hold any hope that the young man would want to return to his duties as a State Alchemist.

Still Roy had planned to make an offer to him, but he didn't expect it to be taken. He wondered if Edward still had automail, he had assumed he would and he wondered if it still gave him the trouble it always had. Sure Ed acted bravely but he hadn't been able to fool Roy, he knew that Full Metal was in pain every day of his young life, paying for the mistake of crossing the line of the forbidden human alchemy that only the very foolish dared to attempt. However even Roy knew that temptation well and had fought it hard, especially after Hughes had died.

Roy's head hurt a bit from the heat and he wished that he could take something for it but nothing really took the pain away of not seeing like he used to. It had been worth it though and he'd not change a thing except trying harder to save the innocent child he'd seen King Bradley throttle so brutally. That he regretted, being unable to free himself in time to save the child who had in fact by coming in there with the skull of the dead man that the homunculus was spawned from acting as King of the country, that child alone had saved him.

He still wished he'd been able to save that little boy. But like so many other things it wasn't meant to be. Still would Full Metal be able to accept living his life with two artificial limbs? Sure marrying his mechanic meant she'd always be there to fix him if something went wrong, but there was nothing like your own flesh and blood. Something Roy couldn't stop thinking about was the time that Ed had told him that they would do whatever it took to restore their bodies to wholeness.

That was done for Alphonse, he'd seen the proof himself when Al had come to get his certification as a State Alchemist, but he had a feeling that Ed was still at least partially metal and that that wouldn't be changing anytime soon. It made him sad to think of the young man suffering still, but usually Edward had turned his disadvantage into an advantage. He was still thinking about this when they pulled into the train station about forty minutes later. He knew the way to the Rockbells and led the way through the station.

He hadn't expected anyone to be there to meet him but he recognized Alphonse and was pleased to see he had a lovely young brunette escort with him. Al saw them and waved flagging them over to where he and his young lady friend were waiting for them. Several of the wedding guests decided to go to an inn that Al said had some rooms reserved, but Roy, Riza, Gracia, Elysia and Schieska all wanted to go on and see Edward. So they were taken tothe wagon where they all piled in carefully except Elysia who got to ride on the top with Ann and Alphonse.

Roy was surprised at the fact that Ann was Alphonse's fiancée' and even more so that she was using automail. As they drove towards the house there was some pleasant conversation going on above between Ann, Al and Elysia, but the other adults were just content to sit quietly. Gracia had a distant look in her eyes; one Roy had seen before that he thought meant that she was thinking about Maes. He too wished his dear friend were with them all. He'd no doubt crack some remark about how it ought to be Roy and Riza tying the knot and not just attending the wedding of a twenty-three year old friend.

_Oh Maes, if only you were here…_

They arrived at the Rockbell home a little after lunchtime and Edward came out to greet them. Den was at his side barking excitedly. The place had changed since Roy had last been by. There was now a barn and another small building he noticed right away as being new additions. Al called out to his brother and then stopped the wagon near the barn. Schieska, Gracia, Riza and Roy all climbed out of the wagon and Alphonse helped Elysia down and then helped Ann down from the front of the wagon.

"Ann and I are going to take care of the horses why don't you all go inside and have something to eat. You must be hungry after your long trip," Al said as he began to unbuckle one of the horses from the wagon, with Ann already working on the other one.

"That sounds good Alphonse, thank you for the ride," Roy said grateful to be off of the wagon.

Edward came over and reached for Roy's hand, "Hello Colonel Mustang, good to see you looking so well."

"Hello Edward, I'm glad to see you too," Roy answered shaking his hand.

He had to admit he was surprised Ed had offered to shake his hand considering the last time that Roy had initiated such a gesture it had been slapped aside. Perhaps the young man had matured far more then he appeared. As Roy looked at Edward as he greeted his other guests he noticed that his skin didn't look as young and vibrant as he remembered it, nor did his eyes have that old sparkle of rebellion in them. He had to wonder what could have possibly taken that from the young man and he shivered slightly thinking that whatever had done that to Edward it had to have been something terrible.

They followed him inside where Winry was making sandwiches, which she left to go embrace young Elysia who she hadn't seen in some years. Then the young girl locked eyes with Faith who smiled shyly and waved introducing herself to the group. Winry giggled and went back to the sandwiches asking who wanted what. Schieska came over to help as did Gracia, but the three women told Riza to just sit down and relax as they had everything under control. Gracia noticed a pie cooling and commented on it.

"Yes I still use the recipe you gave me all those years ago Gracia, I hope you enjoy it. We'll be having it for dessert tonight. So how was your trip?" Winry asked cheerfully.

"Oh it was fine. The pie certainly looks as good as any I've made Winry. I'm sure it will be delicious," Gracia replied.

Schieska looked up and noticed that Roy was looking around and that made her think about the same question he must be thinking about; Pinako. Where was old lady Pinako? Schieska brought over two plates and put one in front of Roy and one in front of Riza before turning around to face Winry asking about Pinako. Winry looked up and she could see sadness there in her expression.

"She's not doing so well these days Schieska, I'm afraid it's not looking too good. She's in bed right now, but she might be at dinner tonight if she's up to it. She's trying to save her strength for the ceremony tomorrow."

Edward offered to help get drinks and Winry told him to sit down with his friends.

"So anything interesting happening in Central City Colonel?" asked Edward trying to make conversation.

"Nothing since you've left really worth mentioning. But of course there is the new academy that opened up. I don't think you would remember it because it was just in the planning stages when you disappeared," Roy commented hoping that it might peak Ed's interest enough that he'd ask about it.

"A new academy? That sounds interesting, what's taught there?"

Roy smiled casually hopeful that once Ed learned that Alchemy was at the forefront of the subjects covered that maybe he would accept his offer to come teach there.

"Well of course there is military training but Alchemy is also taught there."

"Well that sounds really interesting Colonel," Ed said without batting an eye.

Roy decided to go ahead and say what was on his mind, "General Hakuro and I were talking after I got your letter and we agreed you'd be a perfect candidate to teach at the academy. That is if you'd be interested Edward. So think about it. You don't have to come to a decision now."

Edward's eyes reflected a sparkle that was present in the blue eyes of the man facing him, "So you think that a teaching job would be something that might interest me do you Colonel?"

Roy nodded, "Of course. I know you don't want to go into battle anymore and that is understandable but your vast knowledge of Alchemy would be beneficial to many aspiring officers in the academy Edward. I can't just not make the offer to you since we both know you'd be perfect for the job."

Edward chuckled and looked over at Winry who looked worried. He could tell she didn't want him to take it, even without talking to her about it in private. He couldn't blame her, but it was tempting. He'd have to think about it that was certain. Maybe there could be a way to take it and yet still have their family remain together. In his experiences he'd learned that nothing was impossible, not with the right motivation.

"I'll think about it Colonel. But don't hold your breath. I have a family now to think of," Ed smiled as Faith came over and indicated she wanted to get up on his lap.

"Yes I see that Ed, and you know there is a lot to think about. You could move your family and live in Central so that you could be together every night and every day. I just want you to think about the possibilities is all," Roy stated before adding, "This tea is wonderful Winry, and the cookies are delicious."

"I'm glad you're enjoying them Colonel," Winry said politely but Edward could tell her hand was fingering the wrench in her apron and no doubt she was fantasizing about whacking the colonel upside his head for even brining up such a thing as moving from their childhood home.

Sometime later they moved into the living room and of course the now framed painting was the center of conversation. Ann looked uncomfortable with all the attention, but Al just beamed with pride as Roy complimented the painting along with the other awed guests. After a little while Roy stood and said it was time they got going back to get a room at one of the inns in town but Edward wouldn't hear of it. So Winry and Schieska got rooms ready for Gracia and Elysia and one for Roy and Riza, and finally the one that Al had been staying in they readied for Schieska herself to occupy tonight.

Tomorrow was a big day and they all were excited by the idea of the wedding. The flowers had been delivered without incident as had the chairs and tables so that all that was left was for the hours to pass until the time came to stand up before their friends to take their vows to one another. It had been a good day and it ended nicely with Pinako joining them for dinner, sharing in the conversation and meeting the daughter of their friend Gracia was a real treat for the old woman. She'd been happy to see that the two girls played nicely together, with Elysia taking the role of big sister and Faith reveling in the attention she gave her.

xoxox

After dinner Edward took Pinako back to her room and he made sure she was comfortable. He wasn't sure if she'd overheard the offer Roy had made or not but he decided this might be the only chance he had to talk to the old woman about it. So he pulled a chair over and shut the door before sitting down next to her bed. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow and waited for him to speak. It didn't take him long before he found the words he needed to break the silence.

"Auntie? I don't know if you heard or not, but the Colonel made an offer to me to come teach at this new academy they've built since I was gone. It's in Central so the only way I can see it working would be if Winry and Faith moved with me there. I don't know if I can be that selfish though and ask them to make that sacrifice. But I can't get it out of my mind. I'd really like to do it Auntie Pinako."

She considered his thoughts a moment before answering, "Ed I learned a long time ago that either of you boys are unswayable when you get your mind set to do something. I learned to accept it and Winry did too. If you _really want_ this then make it happen. Besides you can't really see yourself **puttering** around here in Rizenbul for the rest of your life can you?"

He shook his head, "No try as I might I just can't. I mean I know Ann would love to stay here with Alphonse and we could always come visit, as this is Winry's home and always will be, but I want to **take** **care** of them. Teaching would afford us many things that I can't provide while I am not working steadily. What do you think about it _honestly_ Auntie?"

"I think you'd make a great teacher Edward. That's what I think and if you want to serve the country in that fashion, who are we to stop you? Sure it will take some time adjusting to the changes for Faith and Winry both, but they can adjust in time. It's your choice Edward. Be brave and do what you know in your heart is the _right thing to do_, not what you think you should all right?" Pinako smiled and nodded to emphasize her point.

"You're right Auntie. I need to talk to Winry about it. Of course nothing is going to happen right away. If they want me they can wait until I am recovered enough to take on such a thing," Ed said putting his hands on his knees and pushing on them to a standing position.

"My point exactly Edward. Take your time and talk to your bride. You may be surprised by what her reaction is since she was there to hear the Colonel make this offer to you odds are she's already thinking about it herself."

Ed leaned over to give Pinako a big hug and then he turned off the light for her.

"Thanks Auntie, if you need anything ring that bell and one of us will come see to whatever you need," Edward said softly as he turned to leave the old woman to get her rest.

As luck would have it Winry was in the hallway and he half thought she had been eavesdropping, not that it would have bothered him, the things they'd spoken of did concern her too, so he smiled at her and opened his arms. She wrinkled her nose and tossed her head turning to walk towards their room. He sighed and followed her hoping that Faith was with Elysia or Ann at the moment so they could have some time to talk. As obviously they needed to.

"Winry-" he started off but her angry expression silenced him as she shut the door forcefully behind him.

"How can you even think of taking that offer Edward? Do you expect us to just up and leave granny when she is sick? How dare you-"

Ed had had enough and he grabbed her shoulders and then pulled her to his face so she could see she was skirting on making him angry.

"Winry I would never dream of leaving Auntie right now, but let's face it, even if I wanted to I am not well enough yet to take a teaching job. Just running around after our daughter wears me out. Now shut up and listen for a change will you?" Edward said making an effort to keep his voice down.

Then he released her and then turned to move to the bed where he sat down. Winry stood there still stunned into silence as he went on.

"I think it would be a good thing for our family to move to Central and for me to have a decent job making good money to better provide for Faith and our future children. Don't you? Look at it realistically, will you try please?"

She blinked and then her expression changed, he knew she was shocked he'd mentioned having more kids but he remembered her saying she wanted a lot of kids when they were growing up and surely that hadn't changed. She came over and sat down next to him but was looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry Ed, I thought you were ready to pack up and leave granny. I should have known better. Thinking about it more, it might not be such a bad idea. Let's just not decide on this yet ok?" She implored him, but Ed wouldn't budge.

"No Winry, we need to deal with this because my heart wants to do this, not for me, but for _our family_. Please think about it without the emotion I know you've got running through you, I want to do this and I think I should. Can you at least try to understand and be supportive of it?" He looked at her sternly and saw her shoulders slump.

"Ok Ed, you win. We'll move to Central but not until granny is gone, I can't leave her and I won't leave her. But I can see you're determined to take this job and I can understand your reasons. I'm sorry I snapped at you," she said softly as she raised her gaze to meet his.

He smiled, "Now that's more like it. I'm not asking you to leave Auntie, I'm not going anywhere until the time is right so don't worry about it. It's not like I can be sent into battle, Roy even said so, so they aren't expecting that out of me which is the one thing that would hold me back from taking a job with the military again. I am not killing anymore. I've seen too much death in my days."

She sobbed and he reached around her shoulders pulling her to his chest to comfort her. He knew Pinako's illness was taking its toll on her and he felt bad for Winry, but at least he'd gotten her to see reason. Pinako was right, he wouldn't be happy here and taking the chance at teaching might be just what he needed to give him that satisfaction he used to feel when he and Al roamed the country with that sense of purpose, which was now at least halfway fulfilled.

As hard as it was with the automail he knew he wasn't about to risk fooling around with human transmutation ever again so Winry would be the one to keep him walking and make sure his right arm and hand were always in working order. As much as he hated the automail, he was grateful for it and for her help. He held her there for some time before they left the room to rejoin the group in the living room. Winry told Faith it was time for her bath and the two disappeared into the bathroom.

Ed sat looked at Roy as he sat down and could see the smug satisfied look on his face as if he knew that Ed had already chosen to take the teaching job. Ed chuckled and shook his head as he muttered how some things _never_ changed.

"Like that you seem to know my every move Colonel. When you go back to Central let the higher ups know that once I have enjoyed my honeymoon and have my strength back I will be joining the staff at the academy," Ed winked at Alphonse as he spoke.

"Really brother? Did you talk to Winry about it already?" Al asked excitedly.

Ed nodded, "Yes we did but obviously we have business here that comes first and I am sure that job will be waiting for me now _won't it_ Colonel?"

Roy laughed and nodded, "Of course it will Edward. Welcome back to the military. I think you'll be very pleased with all the academy has to offer and your lovely bride will enjoy being in Central. I am sure as there is always the need for good automail mechanics."

"Right, well it will take some getting used to of course, but I am sure in time she will grow to love it, not as much as Rizenbul of course, but we'll always have a home here to come back to."

"Of course you will brother, Ann and I will be here as I can't bear to leave her side. We've talked a lot about her working as an artist like her grandfather did so I think we'd be coming to visit you in Central since I can't imagine a talent as good as hers going unnoticed in the art world for very long," Al said smiling from ear to ear obviously very pleased with the situation.

"I can see I have another painting needing done before you move, one identical to this one so that the original can move with you and yet a copy remain here for us to always look upon your faces and think of you wishing you all well," Ann said smiling pleasantly.

"Then it's settled, I will make the necessary arrangements Edward and you can come out first to pick the place you and your family will move into. There is a lot of ritzy real estate around Central and I am sure you will find just what you need for your family with plenty of growing room as it grows larger with time," Roy said resting his chin on his hand.

He sat there looking quite happy with himself and Riza knew that despite her doubts once again he had succeeded in getting exactly what he wanted. She never ceased to be amazed at his resourcefulness and ability with manipulating people to bend to his will even if most weren't aware of it like Edward here was. There was no doubt in her mind that any other offer would have been politely declined, but this was one he just couldn't refuse.


	20. The Day Ed Took His Bride

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist and am only a fan inspired by the story to the point that writing this story was only a matter of time. I only own the original characters and hope that those reading the story will enjoy what I have written. Thank you for reading and I look forward to your thoughts about the story. This story is dedicated to the readers who're reviewing it and enjoying it-this chapter is for you!

Faith Chapter Twenty: The Day Ed Took His Bride 

xoxox

The morning was busy with Winry and Ann eventually moving out to the studio when it was time for Winry to get ready. Al brought Pinako out to the studio and Edward was a nervous wreck. Guests began arriving and the yard looked lovely with all the flowers Ann and Alphonse had arranged when they'd set up earlier after breakfast. Neither Winry or Ed had been able to eat but Faith had eaten her oatmeal like it was any other day.

Al went back out to make sure the guests had everything they needed and Winry was sitting in a chair in front of the mirror already wearing the gorgeous dress that her sister had made for this day, but she looked miserable. Pinako was getting dressed with Ann's help, though she'd be in the wheelchair, there was no doubt most ofher strength was gone and just getting through the day would be trying enough for her. After she had her dress on and Ann was satisfied it looked just right, Ann left to get Faith so it was just Winry and Pinako.

"Winry is something the matter?" asked Pinako glancing over at the depressed looking figure of her granddaughter.

Winry sobbed weakly and got up to go over to Pinako's side, "Yes, I don't want you to die Granny. I need you so bad, please tell me you feel better and aren't…"

Winry put her head in Pinako's lap and the old woman ran her hands through the finely combed blonde hair that Ann had yet to style. She sighed and shook her head, nothing could stop the cycle of life and death. She knew it as much as she knew she'd been lucky to last this long, but she was a stubborn woman, as stubborn as her granddaughter or even her sons who she knew she'd be buried alongside before winter came.

"Honey I wish I could tell you that but I can't. You know I am dying and there isn't anything to be done but to accept it. I've lived a full long life and I've been happy. Seeing you marrying Edward today is the high point of my life and I thank God I get to see it. Your parents would be so proud of you."

Winry buried her head in the soft fabric of the dress her granny was wearing and she tried not to cry, "I know they would. I just don't want to lose you. You have always been here for me I don't want to be alone…."

"Winry, you're not losing me. I'll always be here in your heart. You know that. My body is just ready to go back to the earth. Besides you're not alone, you have a family of your own now and so much ahead of you that it I can die in peace knowing Edward is here to take care of you and Faith," Pinako stroked Winry's back hoping to comfort the sadness she held in her heart.

"I know you're right, I just feel so sad about you being so sick. I don't know that I can go through with this-"

"Winry Rockbell show your backbone will you girl? Now get up and get it together! Your groom and all these people are expecting you to come out and look ravishing, don't you disappoint them and me by backing out on this now."

Winry sat up startled but she knew her granny was right. She needed to snap out of this and start thinking about going through with this because Edward would never forgive her if she backed out on him in front of all these people. That thought sobered the young woman right up. She leaned back and smiled. Pinako knew what she'd needed to hear and now it was time to put on her makeup and get ready to do her hair. Ann came back in with Faith and stopped short when she saw Winry wiping tears from her face.

"Do you need to be alone sister?" Ann asked with an alarmed expression.

Winry shook her head, "No I'm fine now, let's get going on my face sister. You look marvelous but after all I am the bride and my face should be as gorgeous as the dress you made, so let's do this dress justice."

"That's my girl," Pinako said chuckling softly before she coughed and wheezed.

"Are you ok Auntie?" asked Ann still looking concerned as she helped Faith into her dress.

"As good as can be expected. I am tired, I can't wait to get out there and see all the people who came though so let's get this bride looking pretty."

Winry giggled and went to sit down at the mirror where Ann met her and began working on her face.

xoxox

Al was worried about his brother, he'd never seen him so stressed in all his life, and not to the extent he was now. He was literally wearing a hole in the carpet in the living room carpet from all his pacing. Roy and the other houseguests had gone out to join the others in the backyard where everyone was talking about the Full Metal Alchemist and his lovely bride. Not everyone here had met Winry and they'd definitely not met Faith before today, the little girl was busily working the crowd with Elysia. Al had no worry about her, they had hit it off and become fast friends.

It was his brother he was worried about.

"Ed you really should stop pacing like this. You're going to wear yourself and the carpet out. Don't you think you should go outside soon?" Al asked.

"I can't go out there! I am so embarrassed I don't know why I ever agreed to have a big wedding, oh God what was I thinking?" Ed sat down on the couch and Al moved to sit next to him.

"Big brother you have nothing to be embarrassed about. Winry is going to be waiting for us to get out there so we'd best get out there soon. She'll be ready any minute and you don't want to keep your bride waiting. Besides now you get to see that dress on her, you know you want to, come on let's get moving."

Ed wrung his hands and shuddered, "No I don't want to see it, I think I want to get on Lady or Boots and high tail it out of here fast. You go tell everyone it was all a joke or something, I can't go through with this!"

Al decided it was time to get tough, they had to get out there and soon or else people would start wondering if something was wrong.

"Good grief Edward, get up and get moving! You know you've loved Winry since we were kids and you want to marry her don't you? It's now or never! If you mess this up she will never forgive you and you know it!" Al yelled, not loud, but he definitely raised his voice for effect.

It seemed to have jump started Edward as he looked up startled and for a moment Al felt sorry for him, but that faded fast as he again thought of the people outside waiting to see Ed.

"Ok, ok, you're right Alphonse, I know you are I am just so nervous I don't know what to do! Don't yell at me though ok? Please I can't stand this waiting I am going insane!" Ed raised his own voice and stood up finally, falling in behind his brother who was determined to lead the way outside.

Al smiled to himself knowing that it would all be over soon and that his brother would never have to feel this way again as it would all be a pleasant memory burned into his mind for all eternity that they would laugh about years from now.

xoxox

The priest arrived and he'd brought a tape of the wedding march, which would be playing when Winry came out from the studio in a matter of minutes. The tape that was playing now was one of Ann's favorite orchestral instrumentals that was setting the background nicely. Al and Edward had moved through the crowd to take their places and Ann was seen getting Major Armstrong, bringing him to the door of the studio. Al leaned over and whispered to his brother that this was it and he thought for sure Ed would pass out, but he didn't.

There was some gesturing between the Major, Ann and Al, who moved to get the tape set up, then with a nod from the two by the studio Al hit play and smiled as the music began. Faith came out first, then Ann appeared with Pinako in front of her, pushing the chair along down the aisle and then a white vision of loveliness appeared taking the outstretched arm of the Major. Slowly Winry Rockbell came down the aisle between the two set up areas of chairs, looking like an angel all shielded in white lace from the veil and Edward felt like his heart stopped as he watched his bride stepping ever closer all else was forgotten.

In that moment he felt like it was meant to be; that she loved him and him alone was a wonderful feeling. As their darling daughter dropped pink rose petals to the ground from the wicker basket she carried, he had never felt such happiness as he did right then. Al looked over at his brother and smiled, he looked like all the anxiety he'd felt was gone and all that mattered now was that his bride was on her last walk as a single woman. Yes she was to become Mrs. Winry Elric and in mere moments they'd seal their love before man and God with a kiss and gold bands that each would treasure forever.

As she came closer Ann moved Pinako to the side and stood by her on the left so that Winry would be to her right, right next to Edward as they'd practiced two days ago. Faith was to be right between her parents as they took their vows and she couldn't be happier, her face was as rosy as the pink dress Ann had made for her. Then when they reached the wedding party the priest asked who was to give away this woman to be wed. The Major stood forward and for once in his life he merely stated his name and said he was giving her away, his shirt staying in place much to the relief of everyone present.

Then he moved to stand beside Alphonse, with tears in his blue eyes as he watched Edward lift the veil from the lovely face of his bride. Their eyes met and locked for a long moment, taking in the love each felt for the other before the priest went on with the ceremony. Soon it was time for the rings to be exchanged and Al stood forward, handing Ed's to Winry and hers to his brother. They put them on and then the priest pronounced them man and wife, telling Edward he could now kiss his bride. Ed smiled and without looking at the people gathered he leaned forward and his lips met hers in a loving kiss, each wrapping their arms around each other as they took their first kiss as a married couple, to its fullest potential.

Then there was cheering from the wedding guests as the couple turned to face their friends as man and wife. They laughed happily, the wedding finally coming to a close as the guests rained rice upon them with well wishes for a happy life together. They went back down the aisle heading for the studio with rice falling from the sky it seemed. There wasn't a dry eye in the crowd and even Roy it seemed had been moved by the display. As he was seen wiping his right cheek where he claimed some rice had gotten in his eye. But Riza had seen it, it hadn't been rice and she'd been happy for him to be here to see this great moment in his young friend's life.

Ann took Faith's hand and the Major got behind Pinako's chair to push her over to the tables where the refreshments were waiting. Everyone got up and slowly gravitated towards the tables where food of all kinds was laid out, but the best part was the three-tiered wedding cake with two little blonde figures at the top. After getting Pinako set up with a plate of food, Ann went to the studio and knocked, she had one last surprise for her sister, a second dress, one she'd whipped up from leftover silk and lace that she'd made especially for the reception. After a long moment Ed appeared and smiled at his sister in law moving aside to let her in.

"So it went well I think, don't you Ann?" he asked.

"Definitely. I don't want to disturb you two for long though, I just have one last surprise for you sister," Ann said as she moved to a cabinet where the second dress was folded and placed in a paper bag so as not to be discovered.

"Oh Ann, you did more then enough-"

"Nonsense, you deserve to have the best on your special day, both of you, so I took the liberty of making a party dress for you from leftover silk and lace from the wedding dress. I knew you wouldn't want to risk getting the wedding dress soiled so this one you can eat in to your heart's content and whatever else you're moved to do."

Ann winked as she pulled out the dress from the paper bag, holding it up for Winry and Edward to visually inspect. Upon seeing their surprised faces Ann laughed, and handed it to Winry.

"Do you think you can help her out of that dress big brother?" she asked playfully, winking at him making him blush.

"Oh I think I can little sister, why don't you go back out and have fun with all the guests and we'll be out in a little while," Ed answered winking back.

"Take your time you two. After all you just got married and we all know what you're up to in here so don't rush on account of us. Al and I have things well in hand out there."

Ann gave Winry a hug and then hugged Edward before turning to leave them alone. She smiled to herself as she left the studio, she knew they'd need some time alone, but she was glad she'd come in when she did, any longer and she might have interrupted them and that was something she didn't want to do on their special day. It was meant to be perfect and so far it seemed to have been so.

xoxox

Edward and Winry appeared some time later, with her wearing the new dress that was just above the knee, they had to toss the wedding bouquet and Ed had yet to toss the wedding garter so they decided to do that before cutting the cake. Winry stood near the table with the cake and announced that all the single women needed to line up for the tossing of the bouquet and a small crowd formed. Riza didn't want to get up and join them but Winry saw she and Schieska both hadn't joined in and so she pointed out to them that it included both of them and to get up or she'd go get them up. So Riza and Schieska both stood up in the group. Neither expecting to catch the bouquet of course, but as luck would have it Riza ended up with it coming right at her.

Then it was Ed's turn and all the single men were to line up as they made a big production out of taking off the big blue garter from under Winry's dress. They then turned away from the line of men and Edward flung the elastic band over his head and turned back around in time to see his brother catch it. This made everyone laugh and Ann giggled knowing that Al would want to come put it on her leg, which of course he did which got a round of laughs and well wishes. Everyone was ready for the cake next as many of the guests had already enjoyed the food that they'd put on their plates. So Edward and Winry stood behind the cake and together cut the first piece, putting it on a plate, before each picked up a fork, cutting a bite and feeding it to the other lovingly.

It was a picture perfect moment and one the wedding photographer immortalized along with so many other precious moments like when they opened all their gifts. The reception was filled with mirthful accounts of Full Metal's deeds as a State Alchemist and well wishes on the teaching job he'd accepted along with well wishes for Ann and Al's spring wedding. Which many of the guests upon hearing there was a date set said they would be glad to attend. It had been a wonderful occasion and everyone had fully enjoyed themselves. Even Pinako, who Major Armstrong helped inside the house, had had a very memorable afternoon.

He'd stayed inside with her and they'd talked while he waited for the wagons that had brought them out to get ready to leave. She'd been grateful for his help and they laughed reminiscing about the time he'd brought Ed and Alphonse back home all beaten up after the close call with Scar that seemed like a lifetime ago. When he left with the others later Pinako was sad to see him and the others go. She knew she'd never live to see them again and as Ann took her to her room she wondered if she'd make it to morning. She was having a lot of pain today and the medication hadn't had any effect on it which had been happening the past few days, but the old woman had suffered it in silence.

She'd nodded off into a fitful slumber and the rest of the household was still buzzing with the excitement of the day, sitting in the living room together Scheska, Gracia, Elysia, Roy and Riza all were talking about the great day it had been. Elysia was excited about Faith and her family moving to Central City, because it meant she'd get to see Faith more often then if they remained in Rizenbul. Faith didn't understand totally why they were moving but she seemed to accept it, but something told Winry that she was upset about the idea. She couldn't blame her daughter, she too wasn't warmed up to the idea of moving, but she'd agreed to give it a chance, besides there would be plenty of work for her there as there was always a big demand for skilled automail mechanics near military bases.

It was well into the evening when Ann helped Faith take her bath and left Al and the others to talk while she went about getting Faith ready for bed. Gracia took Elysia in the bathroom next and then put her down for the night so that it was just the adults left. After a little while Roy and Riza went to their room and Ed and Winry followed suit, though each couple had yawned, yet they hadn't fooled anyone as to what really motivated their departures. Al and Ann chose to stay up with their remaining two guests and they talked about all manner of things. When Gracia and Scheska went to bed it was just the two of them and they smiled at each other, holding hands they went to their own room. It was a perfect ending to a perfect day.

xoxox

Author's Note: I wrote this in one long flow over the course of a few hours because I was just so excited about getting this chapter done. I hope you all enjoy it because it was a lot of fun to write. I really think that it came out good and hope you get as much enjoyment out of it as I did writing it. Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter, there isn't much left to go before Faith is finished but if there is enough interest and I am motivated I might perhaps write a sequel. Let me know what you think and if such a thing would be something you'd be interested in reading. Thank you all for your continued support of this story, I really have enjoyed it and all your feedback has helped make it possible.


	21. The Day After

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist and am only a fan inspired by the story to the point that writing this story was only a matter of time. I only own the original characters and hope that those reading the story will enjoy what I have written. Thank you for reading and I look forward to your thoughts about the story. This story is dedicated to the readers who're reviewing it and enjoying it-this chapter is for you!

Faith Chapter Twenty-One: The Day After 

xoxox

Gracia and Ann were making breakfast while their remaining guests were enjoying some time relaxing in the living room. Ann was enjoying Gracia's company, she was a delightful woman to be around and Ann totally loved Elysia, she was everything Winry had said she was and more. Seeing her playing with Faith at the table was really heartwarming since Faith didn't really have anyone her age to play with, Ann thought having Elysia here was good for her.

When breakfast was ready Gracia went to let the others know and Ann served up. Faith and Elysia set the table while Ann loaded the platters with eggs, sausage, pancakes and bacon and took them over to the table with serving spoons and forks so that everyone could dish himself or herself up a plate with whatever they wanted. Al came in first smiling at Ann, then he sat down next to Faith who'd sat down in her regular seat with Elysia next to her on the other side. Roy and Riza sat together further down and last but not least, was Schieska, who sat at the end opposite Ann.

"Oh this looks wonderful, thank you Ann and Gracia," said Riza as she waited for Roy to pass the pancake platter.

"Yes indeed, it looks delicious," Roy complimented the cooks as he held the platter for Riza to get a few pancakes for herself.

Then he passed it to Alphonse who held it for Faith before taking a few for himself and handing it over to Ann who held it for Elysia to get some before getting a few for herself and passing it over to Gracia who leaned over so Schieska could get a few before she took some for herself. Then the process repeated itself with the meat and egg platters. Finally the group all had loaded plates and were eating quietly when movement was heard back towards the bedrooms. Ann perked up waiting for the bell but it never came.

Instead Winry appeared looking like she could still sleep, but she went to get a cup of coffee and made the offer to the rest of the group, but Ann had already taken care of those that drank coffee. So Winry ended up getting herself a cup and leaving the remaining liquid on the stove in the pot. She went to get a plate and then she took one of the two remaining chairs. Roy smiled smugly and then a thump that was barely audible timed perfectly with his change of expression to one of innocence as he turned to face Riza. Ann stifled a giggle thinking that Riza must have kicked the colonel under the table to make him stop grinning like he had been.

_It really should have been him to catch the garter it would have been better I think had he, but I saw he didn't even try for it. Silly man, at least the right woman was the one to get the bouquet, it's obvious she loves him. _Ann thought as she chewed a bite of eggs.

No one spoke still, as the food was really tasty and they couldn't stop eating. Winry fell right in line with the others enjoying the meal, so when more movement was heard it was obvious to everyone that it was Edward as one step was harder then the other. Again Roy smiled that same knowing smile as Full Metal appeared with unbraided but brushed hair. He looked tired like he could use some more sleep himself, but he was all smiles, even seeing Roy's grin didn't phase the young man.

He got a plate and sat down next to Winry. She helped get his plate set up and then he began eating. They were all done long before Edward was though as he was having seconds and even thirds on the pancakes and sausage. Everyone else, except Winry, who sat by Ed as he ate, sometimes touching his leg sometimes not, and Ann who stayed with Al to do the dishes, moved to the living room. Faith came back into the kitchen insisting she be allowed to go with the others so she could be with Elysia until the very last moment when they left on the wagon to go into town and to the train station to catch the afternoon train back to Central City.

Winry didn't think it was a good idea however, "I don't know that you should go, that would mean someone has to stay behind instead of going. And I doubt either Aunt Ann or Uncle Al want to stay behind."

"What do you think Al? Do you think the girls could fit up top with us?" Ann asked trying to see it in her mind.

Al made a face that didn't look like he thought so as he looked up from the sink and over to Faith who was doing her best puppy dog impression.

"We could take turns with her on our laps maybe or I or you could stay home? I understand she wants to be with her new friend, what do you say brother? Should she go or should she stay? It is a long trip into town I know that it will be a long trip back she would probably nap for most of the way home."

Ed wasn't sure either of them could handle having two chattering kids up on top and certainly it wouldn't do to have them in the bottom with the other four adults. He hated to think of Ann having to stay and Al making the trip alone but maybe that would be the best way to make the girls happiest. Edward didn't want to be the one to make the decision so he passed it over to Ann.

"I'll leave it up to you and Ann, I don't see how it would work unless one of you stayed behind honestly though. I understand you want to be with Elysia Faith, but do you really want to go into town and ride all that way with your Uncle Al?"

Ann sighed and leaned down to open her arms to little Faith, "How can I say no to such a sweet little girl. I'll stay Alphonse," Faith jumped on Ann and hugged her ferociously, "You can go in my place Faith. I'll stay here with your Mom and Dad and Auntie Pinako. Someone should be here with her anyway."

Al looked disappointed as he looked over to Ann hugging Faith, but that changed as he saw how happy it made her.

"Thank you Aunt Ann! Thank you so much!" Faith then ran out of the kitchen squealing to tell Elysia the news.

"Sorry Alphonse, I couldn't go and not let her be with Elysia, she doesn't have anyone here to play with and all and they got along so well. Don't worry about me, I'll keep busy here with painting or something since I know I need to make a replica of the portrait anyway, maybe you could pick up a couple of new canvases when you're out? I was going to see if we could today anyway. Just in that same size would be great Al," Ann said hoping to appease Al and point out that it made her happy to make Faith happy.

He came over after he dried his hands and hugged her, whispering that he loved her just the way she was and that he'd miss her, but he also knew she was right and that Faith should go on this trip. She smiled and then he kissed her cheek. It was almost time to get going anyway, so as their guests all came into the kitchen behind a very jubilant pair of young girls it was obvious that Edward and Winry would be heading back to their bedroom soon anyway.

Which meant that Ann would have a lot of time to paint undisturbed. That is she would if she could find the right canvas to start on then she would be set, but she knew what the cabinet held and there was only one other one in the same size and she'd already sketched on it something she was set on painting. A portrait of herself and Alphonse siting together on the bench in the backyard that held so many precious memories for them.

As the group filed into the kitchen Roy came over to meet up with Edward, offering his hand, "Well Edward congratulations on marrying the most beautiful mechanic in Amestris. I look forward to your arrival in Central City. Call me before you head out and I can look for some places for you to check into to live and help make the transition go smoothly for you and your family."

Edward had no doubt the colonel meant it too as he reached out his left hand, "Thank you Colonel Mustang, for your faith in me and for considering me for this teaching position. It means a lot to me that you have that much confidence in my abilities and that you understand I don't want to be on regular active duty any longer."

Roy nodded as he shook Ed's hand, "Of course Edward. You were the first person I thought of when the General brought up needing a new teacher. Take your time and call me when you're ready. Thank you for having us in your home, I really enjoyed being with you all. It's refreshing to see such a tightly knitted family."

Ed nodded as they let got of each other's hands, "It was our pleasure, thank you for coming. I know you have a busy schedule but you, Riza, Gracia, Elysia and Schieska were the first people we invited. It just wouldn't have been the same without you all here."

"I'm glad we were able to make it Ed," Roy said cheerfully.

Riza went over to Winry and accepted the hug that the young blonde offered her, "Thank you for having us Winry. You were the most beautiful bride I've ever seen. Are you sure you don't want to keep the bouquet?"

Winry giggled, "No that's yours you know it's good luck to catch it so please enjoy it as it served its purpose for me. It was wonderful having you here with us, I think it was much better you and Roy stayed here with us instead of some inn in town."

Riza winked as they released each other from the friendly embrace, "I think so too."

Schieska and Gracia came over for hugs and Elysia was waiting for Faith, she'd said she needed to get something from her room and when she came back she had a pretty blonde haired doll she held out to Elysia.

"Here Elysia, this is for you so you don't forget me until we move to Circle City,"

Elysia giggled, "It's Central City Faith and you know I am as excited as you are that you'll be moving so close to my mom and me. I can't wait, it will be so much fun to play together and spend the night at each other's houses. I'll write you I promise."

Gracia smiled and carried the suitcase she and her daughter had brought before Alphonse took it away from her, "Let me get that Gracia, guests don't have to lug around luggage when I'm around."

"Thank you Alphonse, that's sweet of you. Well we're ready whenever you are. It was wonderful to meet you Ann. Congratulations on your engagement to Alphonse, you make a lovely couple," she said with great sincerity making Ann blush.

"Thank you Gracia, it was really wonderful to meet you too. I'd heard so much about you from Winry that I have wanted to meet you for a long time," Ann said offering her hand to the older woman who took it with a smile.

After a few minutes of polite conversation the group gravitated towards the back yard while Al and Ann set up the wagon and the horses to it. Al waited for Ann to finish harnessing Boots before he came over and wrapped his hands around her waist and then he kissed her cheek. She smiled and returned the gesture, moving aside so that he could help the two young girls get on top of the driver's seat as Ann held the reins waiting for him to get his seat before handing them to him.

The two girls were beaming with happiness that they got to stay together a little while longer and Al waited for Roy to help the ladies into the wagon seats below. When everyone and everything was settled in they headed out waving to the three left behind. They stood there waiting until they were well down the road before Ed and Winry turned and headed back towards the house. Ann decided she wanted to check on Pinako so she went with them.

"That was really nice of you to stay behind so Faith could go Ann, I know you really wanted to go, but this meant a lot to her," Winry said as they entered the house.

"Yeah well who can say no when it made her so happy. It was such a wonderful ceremony, so was it worth the wait big brother?" Ann asked about Ed finally seeing the dress that she'd crafted for their wedding.

"Oh yes, definitely. It was the most beautiful dress I've ever seen; I'll never forget how gorgeous Winry looked walking down the aisle Ann. You really outdid yourself with the dresses, all of them were just perfect."

Ann giggled, "I'm glad you were pleased Edward. Why don't you both go back to bed, you look tired and I can take care of things when they come for the chairs and tables. Major Armstrong sure was nice to help put them aside after people began leaving."

Winry giggled, "I think we just might do that Ann, I am pretty tired. Edward hardly let me sleep last night."

"Well get used to it Mrs. Elric, we're on our honeymoon now so you can nap during the day but your nights belong to me," said Edward with a little evil grin.

Winry rolled her eyes and then laughed, "Whatever you say darling. Let's go take a nap now while we're at it, I am tired."

Then the couple left to their room, leaving Ann to her own devices. She sat down at the kitchen table and sighed. She missed Al already and the house felt so empty. There was a lot on her mind as well. Like how bad Pinako looked last night. She'd gone straight to bed and not gotten up, so as she thought of her Ann got back up and went to go check up on her. She poked her head into her room and saw she was still sleeping so she decided to go out to the studio to get a sketchpad.

She had a lot of ideas after yesterday and with all the photographs that would be developed she knew she would have plenty of things to paint to decorate the walls of the house as well as for Edward and Winry to take with them to their new home. She opened the door to the studio and went inside, going to where she kept her sketchpad. Taking it and a pencil box of colored pencils she headed back inside. Ann wanted to be within hearing distance of the bell Pinako used to let them know she needed something so she sat back down at the kitchen table.

_I hope Alphonse is doing ok without me. I wish I had been able to go but at least little Faith made a new friend. I've never seen her so excited. Maybe them moving to Central will be a good thing. I wonder if they'll take Den? I hope not, this is the only home he's ever known._

Ann sighed and thinking about the dog who'd come to sit at her feet she began to draw him with Faith. It was about an hour later that she got up to check on Pinako again and this time she was awake. Ann offered to get her some coffee or something to eat which she took her up on. So Ann went to the kitchen and got her set up with a bowl of oatmeal like she'd asked for and a cup of black coffee. Pinako looked exhausted even though she'd slept the night through and Ann was very worried about her.

_Even though I know she's sick, she really is the glue holding everyone together here. When she passes things are going to change dramatically with Ed, Winry and Faith moving out. If Al decides to become a State Alchemist then it will just be me here. It doesn't seem right, but I will do whatever I must to keep up this place for them._

She brought a tray in with the coffee, a glass of water and the bowl of hot cereal and set it down on the nightstand. Pinako sat up and coughed, she'd stopped smoking since she really couldn't go outside and Ann knew it was affecting her mood. She looked so sad it tore at Ann's heartstrings. She wondered how much longer Pinako would be able to hang on now that she'd lived to see her granddaughter married it didn't seem like she could last much longer. Ann picked up the bottle of pain pills and took one out for her guardian, handing it to her with a smile.

"Here you go Auntie, have one of these with breakfast so you can rest I know it took a lot out of you to be up so long yesterday."

Pinako took the pill gratefully and smiled, "Yes but it was well worth it to see everyone on such a happy occasion. I'd gladly go through any amount of pain to do it over again too. So everyone's left already then I take it?"

Ann nodded, "Yes Faith went with Alphonse because she wanted to be with little Elysia for as long as she could."

"You're a dear to be so understanding about that, you are a great aunt you know," Pinako said as she put the pill into her mouth and swallowed it with a sip of water.

"Thank you Auntie, I learned from you what it means to be a good aunt, you always put everyone's needs ahead of your own and I know that it isn't always easy, but you never complained," Ann said softly.

Pinako smiled as Ann moved the water and coffee to the nightstand so she could put the tray on Pinako's lap. Then she sat down at the chair near her bedside while Pinako ate. After a few bites she couldn't eat anymore and she coughed again, reaching for the water, which Ann got for her quickly. Then she took the tray and fought the urge to cry seeing the old woman suffering.

"I wish I could eat more but I don't think I can Ann. Thank you for making me breakfast. You can leave the coffee here, I am going to try to lay down and get some rest while it cools off enough to drink," she said after the coughing fit subsided.

"All right Auntie, if you need me I am just out there in the kitchen drawing," Ann said as she stood to take the tray out to the kitchen.

Pinako nodded and lay back down pulling the covers over her shoulders as she turned on her side. Ann waited until she was in the kitchen before she broke down and cried. It was just so sad seeing the pain Pinako was in and there was no comfort in knowing her death was probably just days away, maybe weeks of suffering lie ahead for her and it upset Ann terribly. She finally made herself go back to her drawing and forced the dark thoughts from her mind, focusing on what she was doing instead of the pain her guardian was in.

Hours went by before Alphonse and Faith returned, the chair rental truck had already been by to pick up the tables and chairs so they were able to sit down for a nice lunch together. Faith was tired from the trip but thanked Ann for letting her go in her place. Al had gotten a few canvases like Ann had asked for so when Faith lay down for a nap, they went outside to the studio. She pulled out the one canvas that she'd already begun work on in pencil and Al was very impressed with it.

"I think it looks great, I can't wait to see you paint it. You know you might want to do some landscapes and still life pieces so that we can see about selling them, it's a shame to keep such talent a secret Ann."

"Oh Alphonse, that is so sweet of you to say, but do you really think I am that good?" Ann asked obviously feeling insecure about her abilities.

He nodded, "Absolutely! I wouldn't say it unless I meant it. There are galleries in Central City that I can totally see you having your work for sale in should you decide that you want to pursue an art career. And I think you should frankly."

She giggled, "Well then once I get the replica done to hang here once Ed, Winry and Faith move to Central then I will get serious about it."

"Good, I'm glad to hear it Ann," Al said as he moved back to let Ann have room to set up to start on the second portrait of his brother, his wife and their daughter.

Soon she was engrossed in the drawing, sketching everything out to the last minute detail before being satisfied with it. She and Al took it inside an hour later after the sketching was done so she could compare it to the original, which was still hanging above the mantle. There were a couple of small details about the clothing she needed to correct and then she was ready to start painting. Winry and Edward were up and admired the new painting's basic outline. Ann giggled and said she was excited to get to do it over again, then Al took it from her and they headed back outside so she could begin the actual painting part of the process.

xoxox

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I am looking forward to wrapping up the story and am so happy with the way it's turned out. I want to thank everyone for their reviews and feedback on it as it's being written, you all are great and I can't wait to see what you all think about the ending which should be about two or maybe three more chapters.


	22. Losing Pinako

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist and am only a fan inspired by the story to the point that writing this story was only a matter of time. I only own the original characters and hope that those reading the story will enjoy what I have written. Thank you for reading and I look forward to your thoughts about the story. This story is dedicated to the readers who're reviewing it and enjoying it-this chapter is for you!

Faith Chapter Twenty-Two: Losing Pinako 

xoxox

When Winry went in to check on Pinako after dinner she had trouble waking her up. She was so worried she ran out and called the doctor. Ann, Edward and Alphonse ran into the bedroom immediately, they could see that she hadn't touched her dinner, but that in itself wasn't all that unusual since her appetite wasn't all that great anymore. What was alarming was her gray complexion and cold skin. Ann sat down and reached to her face, it didn't help to rouse her and tears fell from everyone's eyes as the realization began to sink in that she might not wake up.

They all knew in their hearts Pinako was dying right in front of them and there wasn't anything anyone could do about it. Ed left the room to get Winry, he knew that she should be here and when he took the phone from her she tried to hit his chest with balled fists. He let her but spoke to the doctor anyway. The doctor told him that there wasn't anything he could do and that she would probably die in her sleep tonight. He also mentioned that he was surprised they hadn't called a week ago as he'd told Pinako she didn't have but a couple of weeks and that was over a month ago.

"Thank you Doctor. Sorry to bother you."

Ed then hung up the phone and held Winry who was a crying mess. Poor Faith was standing in the hallway crying, she knew something terrible was going on with her granny but she didn't know what exactly. Everyone was crying but Ed. It was a horrible few hours; they spent it at her side as her life slowly slipped away. Pinako did wake up slightly, enough to whisper that she loved everyone and was proud of them all. She told them not to worry that her time was up and God was calling her up to heaven. And then she lost consciousness again.

Faith was sitting on her mother's lap as Winry sat on the bed, holding one of Pinako's hands while Ann sat next to her at Pinako's feet, reaching out to rub her leg. Al sat on the other side of her feet doing the same as Ann while Edward sat across from Winry and Faith holding her other hand. Slowly Pinako's breathing slowed down and it seemed like hours passed before it finally stopped, her chest fell a final time as the air left her body along with her very spirit. It was a horrific experience but it was something that was unavoidable; just as it brought back memories of Trisha Elric's passing, Pinako Rockbell was gone.

Winry held Faith and cried like a baby and Edward simply sat there holding her hand still, unable to let go, just like he'd felt when Trisha died. Tears stung his eyes as they fell silently down his cheeks, his gaze moved from her lifeless body over to his wife. Ann and Al were holding hands over Pinako's legs as Ann reached over to Winry's back, trying to comfort her as she held onto her innocent child who was just experiencing death for the first time in her young life. No one spoke as there was nothing to say. But they all stayed there for some time, grieving the loss of a wonderful woman, a woman who'd loved them as much as they had loved her.

After awhile Winry stopped crying and took Faith to bed, Edward followed along behind her, his feet dragging and his shoulders slumped. It was a dark and sad time in the household and everyone felt the loss as deeply as if knives were lodged into their chests. Edward held Winry after they'd gotten their daughter in bed, saying they'd talk later about granny, that she was gone to heaven now. Winry kept crying and Edward worried about her state of mind, he knew how much she'd depended on the old woman as her anchor in the world and he only hoped that he could do half as good a job of grounding the young engineer as Pinako had.

Al sat up with Ann outside; they'd gone to the bench they liked to sit on and talked about the good times they'd shared with Pinako, reminiscing until it was so late it was early. But neither could sleep, there were arrangements to be made and Ann knew it would fall upon her to set things up. But she was prepared for it as Pinako had asked her to and she would not let the old woman down in this final act of love for her. When they went inside to see if anyone was up, they saw Faith's door was open so they went to her room. She wasn't in there and they heard someone crying in Pinako's room.

"Granny, wake up, please wake up," Faith sobbed.

Ann looked to Al and tried to fight the tears that threatened to overflow from deep within her as she entered the room. She sat down on the bed next to Faith who was holding Pinako's hand and she wrapped her arms around her.

"Faith honey…Granny Pinako died last night. She's not going to wake up. Remember the talk you and your daddy had awhile back?" Ann asked the young child who turned to face her, before burying her face into Ann's stomach.

"Y-yes, but I…I don't want to be without Granny," Faith cried, her tears soaking into Ann's cotton dress.

Ann stroked her back to comfort her and sighed, "I know darling, none of us do, but there's nothing that we can do but accept that it was her time to go."

She knew there was a phone call she had to make and it was going to be a hard one. But it had to be done, the undertaker needed to come get her body to prepare it for burial in a couple of days. Ann urged the child to get up and together they left the bedroom. She asked her if she was hungry and Faith shook her head.

"Can you sleep honey?"

"Maybe, if you read me a story," answered the little girl.

Al piped in, "I'll do it Faith. Come let's get you back in bed, the sun is just coming up. So you might be able to sleep for awhile longer."

Ann thanked Alphonse for taking care of Faith as she headed out to make the dreaded phone call that only she could make.

xoxox

The undertaker came and left uneventfully later that morning and Ann set about making the funeral arrangements for Pinako's funeral to be held in two days time. The mood hadn't improved in the household and Winry hadn't even gotten out of bed, so naturally Edward was in there with her trying his best to comfort her. Which meant that Ann and Alphonse had to deal with Faith, which had proved to be a bit challenging because death kept being brought up.

As luck would have it she had slept through the undertaker's visit, which would only have served to upset her. It had been hard for Ann to see her body being taken away with a white sheet draped over it as the undertaker and his assistant carried her out on a stretcher. Al hadn't been able to stop crying and when Edward popped his head out during the commotion of the two men talking in the bedroom he'd immediately closed the door not wanting to upset his wife.

So now was time to begin the healing process, which Ann knew from her experience with losing her own family, would take quite some time. Memories of losing her grandfather were coming back to her, as she cried, at least they had had warning and known Pinako was ill. But in a way that made things even harder because her death had loomed over their heads like a cloud of doom they were unable to shake. Death was never easy to accept and she knew Al was thinking about his mother. Ann wished she could have known Trisha Elric.

As they sat there on the couch in the living room there were still no words to say to each other and hours went by. They took care of Faith when she'd gotten up, but Ed had only come out of the room to get a glass of water for Winry. She was definitely not taking this well and refused to eat. Edward had a sandwich his brother made for him while Ann played quietly with Faith at the kitchen table. Ann wished there was something she could do to ease Winry's suffering, but she knew that nothing would.

When dinnertime came and went and still Winry hadn't left her room except twice to use the bathroom Ann was getting concerned. Faith needed her mother and it hurt that she wasn't able to be there for her right now. Al and Ann did their best to see that she was occupied but every so often she'd ask where her mommy was and they told her she wasn't feeling well and was in bed. It was before bed when Faith asked a disturbing question, but one that they'd expected her to ask at some point during the day.

"Is Mommy going to die like Granny did?"

Al choked and shook his head, "No honey, she's just upset about Granny's death that's all, she's not dying."

After that Faith seemed to be a bit better, but she still wanted her mom. Edward came out to read her a bedtime story and then he went right back to the bedroom. Faith hadn't really fallen asleep so she got up and came out into the living room looking miserable. She was crying and came over to Ann who picked her up and held her on her lap, rocking her gently.

"I want Mommy, where's my mommy Aunt Ann?" asked Faith through the tears.

"She's in her room sweetheart. Let's go see if she's up to giving you a goodnight kiss, ok?" Ann said softly, as she helped Faith down from her lap and stood to lead her to Winry's bedroom.

Ann knocked quietly and after a long moment of silence Edward came to the door and frowned seeing Faith was still up and that she looked so upset. He reached down to her and picked her up, turning around walking with her over to the bed. He laid her down on it and Winry lifted the covers so that Faith could climb under them next to her.

Ed turned around to face Ann, "I think she'll sleep in here with us tonight Ann, thank you for bringing her in. Good night."

"Good night Edward, sleep well." Ann said closing the door, the last thing she saw was Winry putting her arm around Faith's shoulders pulling her close.

Ann sighed and went back to the living room where she sat down on the couch next to Al. He looked as bad as she felt. Fatigue was hitting her and she could see he was tired as well so she suggested they go to bed. He nodded and the two headed off to bed. Neither could fall asleep easily and it was some time later before they each drifted off. Both of them were still thinking about the death of Pinako.

xoxox

Two days later they were at the cemetery for the funeral and they all were stunned that so many people had come. Many of who were using automail made by the old woman, which they'd come to say their final farewells to. It was a quiet service, quite the opposite of the wedding only days ago. But many people paid their respects and gave the family different offerings of food or flowers for the grave that stood between Pinako's long dead husband and their sons. Winry did good controlling her grief and it wasn't until they were home that it caught up with her and she had to go to her room and lay down.

They had a casserole for dinner from one of the many friends of Pinako, but Winry wouldn't eat. She'd had a sandwich earlier in the day but was too upset to eat anything now. Al had tried talking with her, but she'd politely asked him to let her be. It reminded him of the day that the news had come from the military that her parents had been killed. He tried to push the bad memory from his mind. It wasn't easy but they all managed to get through the night and the days that followed.

It was a week later when Roy called. He'd asked to speak to Edward and Ed had arranged to go out to Central City the following week as Roy had heard about Pinako's death he also gave his condolences and offered to find a few places for Edward to look into for his family to move into. Ann knew it was going to be hard on Winry to be without Edward and even harder to leave her childhood home, but she tried to be supportive of her sister. Helping to take up the slack she'd left because of her grief.

When it was going on two weeks after the funeral and Al and Ann had taken Edward to the train station to head off to Central, Ann was growing tired of Winry's poor attitude. This was not the Winry she knew and she knew that Pinako would be sad to see her in such a state. It was time for some tough love if things didn't get better with Winry taking care of herself and her daughter. Now that Edward was gone temporarily it was falling onto Ann to see to it that Faith was taken care of. She'd been bathing her for days already and Winry still refused to cheer up at all.

One evening Ann had had enough of bringing Winry food to her room so she got up and knocked on the door hard. Winry called from within to come in. So Ann opened the door, putting her hands on her hips as she closed it behind her.

"You can just put it on the dresser Ann, I'm not hungry," said Winry without looking to see that Ann didn't even have a tray with her.

"Winry when are you going to snap out of this rut you're letting yourself get caught up in?"

Winry pulled the covers over her head and meekly whispered to Ann to go away.

"I certainly will not go away. You need to snap out of this and do it now, your daughter needs you, and we need you. Do you think that Pinako would want you to be wallowing in grief like this?"

The covers came down and Ann saw Winry was crying, "I don't know what to do Ann…Granny…I miss her so much, I don't think I can go on without her."

Ann came over and sat down reaching over to Winry's shoulder, "Sister, I'm here, Alphonse is here, Faith is here and we need you to return to the land of the living sometime in the next decade. You can't go on doing this to yourself, it's not healthy. Do you know that your daughter is worried about you? She's asked us if you're dying because she is afraid of losing you, Winry I understand losing Pinako was devastating, but you really have got to let go of this and start living again."

Winry stopped crying and looked up at Ann, "You're right, I know you are. Edward said the same thing it's just so hard to not hurt every time I look around the house and she's not there."

Ann sighed, "I know Winry, I know. We all feel the same way but we're dealing with it. So can you. Come out and read your daughter a bedtime story like you know she needs."

And then Ann got up smiling down at Winry who sat up and smiled back.

"Thanks sister, I needed a kick in the ass. Thanks for being honest with me."

Ann giggled, "Anytime, now blow your nose and wipe those tears away and join us out in the living room. I gave Faith a bath so she is just waiting for a story."

Winry nodded and reached to the roll of toilet paper she'd been using for her nose and eyes, ripped off a good amount and as Ann left she saw her wiping her face. It was a good start if only she could keep up with it and maintain a new balance she would be ready to start moving on with her life. And it wasn't like she didn't have a lot to look forward to. There was moving to look forward to and Ann was certain that Winry would be excited about moving to the city. She had raved about Central so many times Ann felt like she knew everything there was about the hardware stores there.

A few minutes passed and Winry appeared, immediately Faith jumped up and ran to her, wrapping her arms around Winry's hips. It made Ann feel good seeing the two of them like that again. It had been way too long since Winry had been out moving freely around the house without crying and it looked like at least for the moment, that she was putting her grief aside and doing the right thing for her little girl. Al smiled and put his arm around Ann and leaned over to whisper that he loved her. Ann kissed his cheek as Winry led Faith away to her bedroom and Al pulled her close, they too had spent little time alone together having Faith to think of it had been out of the question. But tonight it looked like they'd have a chance to be alone for a change.

xoxox

Author's Note: I actually cried writing the opening death scene, so it might not be as good as you may have expected. I didn't think I would be upset by it, but then when I was writing it there was no holding back the emotion writing her death made me feel. I hope that you aren't disappointed by this chapter, I think it came out well considering it encompassed a lot of time in the story and I hope that it moved things forward enough so that it leads to a satisfying ending. Thank you for your support of "Faith" and I hope to have enough inspiration left to write another installment of this story in the near future.


	23. New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist and am only a fan inspired by the story to the point that writing this story was only a matter of time. I only own the original characters and hope that those reading the story will enjoy what I have written. Thank you for reading and I look forward to your thoughts about the story. This story is dedicated to the readers who're reviewing it and enjoying it-this chapter is for you!

Faith Chapter Twenty-Three: New Beginnings 

xoxox

A few days later Edward finally returned from Central with news that he'd found the perfect house for them. Winry was excited and had not relapsed into hopelessness since her talk with Ann, which made Faith very happy. Edward looked relieved to be home and back with his family and Faith seemed to be excited about moving since it meant she'd be closer to Elysia and able to go to a regular school with kids her own age. She was a smart child so Edward and Winry had no doubt that she'd fit right in with the other kids.

Things had settled down now that they were gearing up to move. Ann and Al did the best that they could to try to help, but most of the packing fell on Winry's shoulders, which gave Edward and Faith some time to play around together. One afternoon they were outside playing chase when Edward fell down laughing because she was running away so fast he couldn't catch her and when she came over to see if he was all right he snatched her arm and pulled her down on top of him, tickling her recklessly.

"Daddy stop! I can't breathe! Ha ha, ha, Uncle! I give Daddy you win!" she exclaimed as Al came over and looked down at the two of them wearing a silly grin.

"You sure love to tickle her, better not make her have to run to the bathroom again brother," Al warned.

Ed seemed to get the hint as Faith began to yell that she had to go and he let her up, "You just _had_ to say something didn't you little brother. I had her right where I wanted her."

Al laughed and helped Ed up, then he stood in a fighting pose, "Care to take _me on_ big brother?"

Ed held his hands up and accepted the challenge and Ann just watched the two of them going at it. She laughed when Al threw Edward down, but then Ed knocked Al off his feet with a swipe of his right foot, which made Al groan as the wind was knocked out of him. Ann laughed as she watched them having fun sparring, and it inspired her to sketch a fast drawing of Edward standing above Al looking down at him with his hands in a perfect defensive posture. She then quickly did another one of Al and Ed standing facing one another and called out to them to hold still for a moment.

They two looked at each other then back at her, then back to each other and stayed still for about five minutes before Ann told them she was done. By this time they'd caught their breath and Faith was back outside having relieved her tiny bladder so that she wouldn't wet herself if her father chose to tickle her again. They all came over and Ann showed them the two drawings, which made them smile. Ed picked Faith up, lifting her onto his shoulders, holding onto her legs as he headed inside. It was about time for lunch so Al and Ann went inside after him.

Winry was standing there making sandwiches, "Hungry anyone?"

Faith raised her hand and wanted peanut butter and jelly which was a given as it was her favorite. Everyone else had ham and cheese. Packing was going well and obviously Winry was taking a break to get lunch made. Ann would miss her dearly, but knew that it was for the best that they moved to Central City, both of them would have no trouble finding work there and there was no doubt Faith would be better off with other kids her age around. Still it made the young woman sad to think that the possibility existed that Alphonse himself might leave and she'd be alone there in the home that she'd grown to love so dearly.

After lunch Winry went back to packing and Faith was tired so she laid down for a nap. Edward and Al seemed to want to talk so Ann said she would be in the studio and left them alone. She knew that there were times when the two brothers needed to be alone and for some reason she felt this was one of those times. So she worked on the painting that was a replica of the original one hanging on the living room wall. It was almost done and she was very pleased that it looked practically identical to the first one. She was soon engrossed in her work so that she lost track of time.

xoxox

"Brother, you know we really need to talk about something," Al began after Ann left. "I can't help feeling our task isn't _finished_ yet."

Ed sighed, "I know what you're going to say Alphonse and it _isn't_ necessary, we can't get my arm and leg back so we shouldn't even try. All right? That we're together _here_ is enough for me little brother."

Alphonse shook his head, "But-"

Edward interrupted him, "No buts, we're lucky to be alive at all little brother, automail isn't that bad and besides I have the _best mechanic_ around to take care of my arm and leg so _really_ don't worry about it. Forget it, it's my penance for our mistake so long ago. Please, just focus on living and being happy."

"But brother, I know how much it hurts you, what if we kept looking-"

Again Edward interrupted his younger sibling, "No and that's the final word on this subject. If something _happened_ and I **lost** you after all we've been through Alphonse, I couldn't _live_ with myself. Please don't argue with me on this. It's going to be hard enough living apart from you in Central but I know we'll be coming out to visit any chance we get, and of course you and Ann will always be welcome in our home."

Al reached to Ed's left shoulder, "All right Edward, I won't argue but just know that I will _always be here_ for you if you **need** me or ever change your mind."

"Thanks little brother, I count on that."

The two young men sat in the living room in silence for awhile until Winry came in a few minutes later asking for Edward to come help her with something in the shop. He disappeared and Al went about getting dinner started. He knew that his brother was right, it just wasn't easy to accept that he'd have to live with automail for the rest of his life because of a stupid mistake they'd made as boys. Al sighed and prepared the pot roast, which he put into the oven after spicing it and cutting up some carrots, onions and potatoes to put in the pan to cook with the meat.

He cleaned up and then went out to check on Ann. He saw she was taking a break admiring her work, which he found to be perfect. It was identical as far as he could see. She was smiling and he could tell she enjoyed the whole process from the beginning sketches all the way to the final coats of varnish. It made him proud to think that she might become a popular artist and he vowed to do whatever he could to help her achieve that dream she'd never dared to dream before. But he really thought she had a chance if she put her mind to it, the portrait she'd begun and finished of them on the bench was now hanging in the living room now fully framed.

_She really has come a long way in the time I've known her. Seeing her smile like this makes me long to dance with her and hold her._ Al thought to himself as her gaze met his.

There was music playing and he decided to act on the urge, so he gracefully came up to her in perfect positioning to twirl her around the studio in time with the music. She laughed and they danced for a while before she was out of breath.

"I love you Ann, being with you is like the most incredible feeling. I look forward to our own wedding in the spring," Al whispered brushing the back of his hand against her cheek.

"I love you too Alphonse, so much it hurts when you're away from me for too long. You know you won't be able to see the dress…" she said teasingly.

But Alphonse didn't mind, "I can live with that."

Then he kissed her gently and the two embraced as the music played on.

xoxox

"Mommy?" Faith whined as she got out of bed.

Winry heard her and went right to her, "Are you ok sweetheart?"

"Yes, I just didn't know where you were. I had a bad dream," cried the little girl.

"Aw, it's ok, Mommy's here," Winry said trying to soothe the young girl's troubled mind, no doubt she'd had a nightmare about Pinako dying.

Faith hugged her tight and Winry picked her up. She knew some day soon she would be too heavy to pick up like this, so she wanted to make sure she enjoyed this while it lasted. She walked into the living room and caught the scent of dinner already cooking. That was something else she would miss too. Al's cooking was steadily getting better with each meal he made. Ann was sure lucky to have him and he was lucky to have her; Winry thought they made a lovely couple and she couldn't wait to celebrate their wedding in the spring.

_I am sure Ann will make her own dress and I am sure it will be a lovely ceremony. But will they be all right here alone on their own like this?_ Winry thought feeling twinges of guilt over the idea of leaving the only house she'd ever called home.

Edward came into the living room, carrying a big heavy box, which he put near the others Winry had already packed away. They would be buying new furniture, his salary would see to it that Winry got to decorate their new home however she wanted to. And Gracia had graciously offered to let them stay with them until they got settled in their new place, which wasn't too far from Gracia's. That had been a consideration in Ed's decision, the thought of being within walking distance of her house so that they could easily bring the girls back and forth.

Things were looking up and though moving would mean a big change for both Faith and Winry, Edward had no real attachment to the house as he knew Winry and his young daughter did, so he wanted to make sure to be sensitive to their feelings. It would be the beginning of a new life for him, and for them. Something he was looking forward to. He'd felt the urges to put down roots _somewhere_ for many years, even on the other side of the gate when he'd felt like giving up he dreamt of _being home_ with Winry and his brother.

Had he known he had a daughter he would have gone insane with worry. But somehow fate had been kind and spared him that pain. As he moved the heavy box next to the others that would be getting loaded into the wagon he thought about moving them. He knew it would take all four horses to carry all of them and all their other things. But that wouldn't be a problem since Ann and Alphonse would see them off in two days, with as much of their belongings as they could put into the wagon and still have room to sit. It was beginning to feel like the start of a new adventure, but one he would be making _without_ his brother, who was also starting his own _journey_ into adulthood.

Ed shrugged off the feeling that he'd end up like Hughes, always talking to Alphonse on the phone, but he figured at least in the beginning he'd be calling here quite often. He was worried about his little brother, but the fact that he'd accepted that it was Edward's wish to forgo risking their lives in search of restoring his lost limbs that he'd long ago accepted was the cost of their mistake. When he lay in bed at night with Winry and didn't move he felt whole, he could still feel his arm, hand and leg, right down to the toes. It was strange at times how he'd get horrific pains in them, but that hadn't happened in months.

As Edward sat down to take a break Faith climbed into his lap and he smiled. He'd never been so happy as he was now. He missed Pinako and knew Winry did too, but getting them both away from this house was probably the best thing he could do for to help them get over their grief so that visiting here would bring back good memories. It made him smile to think of his brother marrying Ann in the back yard as he'd married his love Winry. He wondered if they'd have Faith as their flower girl, and that made his smile deepen as he proceeded to tickle the little girl who'd done her job in their wedding with such flair she'd won the hearts of everyone present.

xoxox

After dinner they'd all gone different ways, Al and Ann retreated to the studio and Edward, Winry and Faith stayed in the kitchen while Faith colored and Winry baked some oatmeal and raisin cookies. They were for their trip and when she'd finally brought them out of the oven they smelled delicious. She'd had the foresight to make a big batch so that they could all have some tonight and still have plenty for the wagon ride to the train station and for the train ride itself.

She'd also planned to bake two pies but was only getting the filling part ready tonight as she'd bake them after breakfast the following day. Edward complimented her cooking as she brought over some more cookies and milk for Faith. Ed stuck his tongue out at her making sure Faith didn't catch it and Winry rolled her eyes, she knew he was nauseated by the sight of the white liquid that their daughter needed to drink to grow up with healthy.

"These are great Mommy, so can we see Elysia when we go?" asked the young blonde with the glass of milk in her hand.

"Yes we sure can Faith. You'll get to play with her all the time too and make a lot of other new friends as well. You'll see it will be wonderful to go to a real school in the big city. It's nothing like out here in the country. Not that it's bad out here, it's just different."

"And Daddy is going to be a teacher?"

Edward laughed, "Yes but not at your school sweetheart. I'm working at the military academy. It won't be as fun as if I was teaching you, but it's going to pay the bills so I'm more then content to do it while your mother gets her new business set up."

Winry giggled obviously excited, "Do you think I can _really run_ my own shop Edward?"

"Maybe not at first, you might want to apprentice somewhere and slowly build up a reputation and then stake out your own territory out of the house. I don't see why it wouldn't work Winry. Just wait until you see the house, I had that in mind when I chose it. That among many other considerations."

Ed took another cookie from the plate and bite down into it making a pleased moan as it practically melted in his mouth. Winry giggled again and went back to the stove to stir the apples she was cooking for the filling for the pies. It was about half an hour later that they began their bedtime routine, as Winry covered the pot and left it on the stove to cool, so she could go give Faith a bath. Edward went out back and stared up at the stars. Soon he'd have to give most of them up due to the fact that there were so many lights in Central City you could hardly _see_ the stars.

But he was willing to do that if it meant being happy with his family. He saw the lights on in the studio and decided to go over and see what they were up to. He knocked on the door and after a moment he heard Al tell him to come in. Edward opened the door, the smell of fresh varnish hit his nose as he saw the replica of the portrait that hung in the living room and he smiled. It was lovely. Soon it would replace the one that was currently hanging up because that one was going with them to Central and Edward knew just what wall he wanted it hanging on.

"Boy it came out gorgeous Ann. You really are good at this. I can see why you and Al spend so much time out here, but don't the paint fumes bother you?"

Ann pointed to a skylight that was open and two fans set up, "Not with that open and the fans going. Though I will admit the door is nice to have open for doing this kind of thing. We were just about finished for the night too."

Al put his arm around her shoulders and hugged her, "It looks perfect Ann, it really does."

"I'm glad you think so Alphonse. I was worried it might not look as nice but I think it came out pretty good too. So have you given any thought to Den Ed?" Ann asked, obviously this had been on her mind for some time by the serious expression on her face.

"Well Winry had mentioned it, about leaving him here, I think we'll have to get another dog though because Faith loves him so much, but it wouldn't be fair to expect him to move with us…."

Ann nodded, "I'm sure she's upset about it but I promise we'll take good care of him."

Ed grinned, "I know you will Ann. You and Alphonse both are going to do just fine. If it turns out though that Winry wants to bring Den to Central I hope you won't be too disappointed."

Al spoke up, "Not at all. We know Den is her dog and whatever Winry thinks is best is what will happen. If you think he _could_ come with you then I could bring him once you're all settled in."

"That sounds like a good idea Al. The house does have a fence all the way around it so she might want to bring him, I'll mention it to her and see what she thinks because it might be hard on him to be without Winry."

Ann agreed, "I think it would be best if he went with you honestly. He'd be miserable without her and Faith."

"Maybe, but still it's up to her. I'll make sure we talk about it tonight though to see what she thinks of bringing him. I think once she sees the house she'll want him to come live there," Ed said, obviously proud of his new home.

"Great, I am looking forward to seeing it too Edward," Ann replied, feeling better that the situation with Den was being thought about and would be resolved soon.

Then Al reached up to the skylight and shut it using the pole made just for that purpose, "It's probably about time to get to bed. There is still a lot of work to be done tomorrow in preparation for your departure."

Ed sighed taking one last long look at the painting, "Yes I suppose there is. Listen brother, I want you to know that you can call anytime. I am going to miss you and your lovely fiancée' both. I do hope you'll be able to come visit us after we're settled in."

Al smiled, "I think we could find someone, Nelly and her husband maybe, to come take care of the animals while we come for a short visit big brother."

"I think she'd would be glad to do it Alphonse. I know she loves to come riding with her husband every other weekend with me so what harm would there be in asking if they'd mind watching out for them while we go visit our family in Central?" added Ann.

"I bet they wouldn't mind either Ann," Al replied as he went to turn off the fan near him.

Ann got the other one and then the three of them headed for the door. The overhead lights were the last thing that Al turned off before they left the studio behind as they walked through the yard to the stairs that led to the porch at the back of the house. It was a lovely clear night and the air was crisp and clean. It made for a stark contrast to the scents inside the kitchen of apples and freshly baked cookies. Winry had already put the pie filling in the refrigerator and was nowhere to be seen so Edward went to the bedroom while Ann and Alphonse went to the living room.

"Winry?" Ed called out into the dimly lit room.

"Over here Ed," came her reply.

He closed the door behind him and locked it for safety sake, he didn't want Faith coming in if they were undressed in the throes of passion, which he felt was inevitable at some point, but he wanted to make sure that it wasn't now. Winry turned towards him and he saw she had on the white silk nightie Ann had made with some silk from the wedding dress and instantly his need for her was instantly inflamed. He kicked off his boots by the foot of the bed and then sat down.

Winry came over and lay him back as she crawled on top of him, smiling down at him sweetly, "I feel like a _little_ dessert, how about you?"

Ed nodded and reached a hand up to her cheek as she leaned down to kiss him. He buried his hand in her hair and sighed softly, it was so good to be alone with her like this and even better that she didn't have her wrench around. She hadn't belted him with it for awhile and he wondered if maybe she too was growing up and maturing. It left his mind as his blood began rushing through his veins from the attention her hand was giving his leg. As she moved her hand closer to his groin he stopped thinking altogether and nothing mattered except being with his loving wife right here, right now.


	24. Moving Forward

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist and am only a fan inspired by the story to the point that writing this story was only a matter of time. I only own the original characters and hope that those reading the story will enjoy what I have written. Thank you for reading and I look forward to your thoughts about the story. This story is dedicated to the readers who're reviewing it and enjoying it-this final chapter is for you!

Faith Chapter Twenty-Four: Moving Forward 

xoxox

Two days passed quickly and soon they were packing up the wagon getting ready to make it into town so that Edward, Winry and Faith could make the afternoon train heading to Central City. The day was clear and there was a definite drop in temperature as winter was well on its way to the tiny village of Rizenbul. Everyone was dressed warmly while Al and Ann got the four horses set up on the double yoke harness that would allow them to take everything that needed to be packed on the train with the departing family of three.

Al was pretty quiet and Ann wondered if he was just brooding over his brother leaving and moving away. She figured it was hard on him, but they'd at least gotten to spend some good time together since Edward's return. She too was in a somber mood at the thought that her niece and sister would be gone and that they'd be coming home to an empty house. It had been decided that Den would most likely move with them after they'd gotten settled in and Al would be bringing him once things were all taken care of and the house was ready.

Winry herself seemed to be very tired, but no doubt she'd sleep on the train ride to Central as would little Faith. Ann wished that they would have a good journey but she knew how hard travelling by train could be. She'd only ridden one a few times with her grandfather, but she could remember how monotonous it got after awhile and being a two-day trip, she was sure Faith was going to be a handful. So Ann had set her up with a bag to take on the train, with books to read and color in. Winry came outside wearing a white sweater with black pants holding Faith in her arms, the little girl was dressed in a long heavy coat with a pair of brown pants and both had on boots.

It made Ann smile as she looked at the two of them saying goodbye to Den. Edward was just doing a last minute check to see that they hadn't left anything that they'd need. He soon appeared and then they all came over to the wagon. They were on the way shortly after that and Faith was all excited. She was talking to Winry and Edward who'd both sat underneath in the wagon's sitting area with all kinds of boxes and suitcases packed in beside them. Ann giggled and looked over at Al as he held the reins to the four horses, which were all happily trotting along at an even pace.

"So do you think they'll get settled in quickly?" Ann asked quietly, Faith's voice coming up from beneath them as she did so.

Al nodded, "I think so, I probably will have to go bring Den in about a week or two at the very least. I am sure he will be absolutely miserable without Winry around."

Ann nodded in agreement and they fell silent again, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence as they could hear Faith talking excitedly about going to school and being able to see Elysia again. It was about forty-five minutes later that they didn't hear her anymore and they figured she'd fallen asleep. They kept up the steady pace though and soon they arrived at the train station. There was a lot to do as they got a cart to put their well labeled boxes on to load onto the train. There was plenty of time yet and Ann leaned in the window of the wagon, to talk to Winry who had Faith asleep on her lap.

"So sister, are you excited about seeing the new house?"

"Yes, I think Edward must have gone to a lot of trouble with picking it out, but I am really looking forward to getting new furniture and all the decorating that I will get to do. Of course your portrait will be center stage in the new living room. Edward even told me he knew right where he wanted to hang it."

Ann giggled quietly, "He really loves that painting, I'm so glad you both enjoy it so much. I will miss you terribly so I hope you call every day for at least a week. I can hold the phone up to Den's ear so you can talk to him too. I am sure he is going to figure out you're not coming back after a week, so hopefully you get settled in quickly so Al can bring him to Central. I'm glad you decided to try to take him, he'd be lost without you sister."

She nodded, "Yes and I would be sad without him too. I had thought at first it might be best to leave him with you, but after Edward mentioned there was a fence around the entire house it made me think that he might be able to finish out his days with us there. He's an old dog and the change won't be easy for him, but at least we'll have each other. Are you sure you are going to be all right though?"

Ann smiled, "Of course I will. Al will be with me and when he brings Den I can always call Nelly up and have her and Jerald over for dinner. It will be all right, don't worry about me, you have much more important things to be thinking about, ok?"

Winry stretched her arms up and smiled back, "You're right as usual Ann. You know I am going to miss you so much, you're really important to me you know. I'll never forget how you helped me with Faith in the beginning and how you've always been here for me. I love you just like we were blood sisters you know."

Ann reached over the door to hold her sister's hand, "I know, and you are dear to me, you and Faith both mean the world to me. I know this is going to be a good thing for you though. I reallywouldn't have been much help to you here in maintaining the automail shop. And now you can get in with someone already established and work your way out of their shop into your own. I know Pinako would want that for you."

At the mention of her granny Winry's eyes began to fill with unshed tears as she nodded, knowing in her heart that what Ann said was true. Just then Ed and Al came back for another load of boxes, the last load thankfully and Faith began to stir from the commotion of them moving boxes. She opened her eyes and yawned. Ann and Winry both laughed because she looked so adorable with her groggy expression.

"Are we there yet Mommy?" asked the tired little girl.

Winry nodded, "Yup, we've been here at the station for a little while sweetheart. Do you want to have some cookies while we wait for the train?"

She shook her head and yawned again, "No, I'm ok Mommy. But thank you anyway."

Ann got out of the way so that Al could get the last of the boxes from the side she'd been standing at and then he was off again with Edward next to him. They'd packed the painting in paper with clear labeling, so that it would make the trip and not get dropped off on a stop on the way there. That had happened once long ago with Al when he'd been packed in with a herd of sheep, while he was still stuck in the armor, although he couldn't remember it, Edward did.

Shortly after that it was time for Winry, Faith and Edward to get on the train. Ann fought tears as she waved goodbye to them from the platform, Al had his arm around her and he was waving smiling broadly as the train began to pull away. It was hard seeing them going off to their new lives, but Ann knew it was for the best, even though knowing that didn't make saying goodbye any easier. Al wiped a tear from his cheek as they turned to leave. She smiled knowing that they had each other and would get through this together.

The ride home was tiring and the horses would all need cared for before they got to go inside to see about dinner. Al had made a casserole the night before and there was enough leftover that they could just have that instead of having to go through the trouble of cooking an entire meal. They figured that they'd have a lot of leftovers since they weren't going to be cooking for five any longer things would last a lot longer food-wise. But both would give that up to have their family all together again. They were quiet most of the way home, since there wasn't much to say.

Al and Ann had some adjusting to do but it wasn't going to be impossible, the house would just be quiet and empty compared to how it had been previously. As they made it home Al pulled the wagon up to the barn and got down. Then he helped Ann down and together they freed the horses from their harnesses and set to caring for them. It was about forty minutes later when they finally had them in their stalls happily eating oats before they got to go inside themselves and see about getting something to eat. It was strange being in the house alone, and Den came into the kitchen whining because he didn't like the fact that Faith and Winry weren't around.

Ann kneeled down and scratched his head, "It's ok Den, we're here for you. Winry and Faith are missing you as much as you miss them, trust me."

Al came over to the table carrying two plates of leftovers, "Time to eat Ann. I'm beat so let's get this out of the way. We can work on cleaning up tomorrow, brother left parts of the living room in disarray so we'll need to work on it in the morning."

"I'm tired too. It's exhausting making that trip, but I bet they're even more exhausted having to spend two days on a train."

Al nodded and sat down. Ann followed suit and the two ate in silence. It was definitely noticeable that the house was missing a few of its former occupants as the silence was almost deafening. They finished eating and Al fed Den before moving to help Ann with the dishes. They finished quickly and headed off to bed. It had been a long day and they were ready to sleep. There was plenty to be done in the morning and then they would have to start to find their new routine by which to order their lives with.

xoxox

Time passed and soon Edward called to let them know they'd made the trip safely which was a great relief to them both. They had been worried when three days passed with no call, but then Ed explained that they'd been so tired when they'd gotten in that they'd gone to bed almost immediately. He sounded good and so did Winry, from what Al could hear in the background, she and Faith were doing just fine. He wanted to cut the call short because they were on Gracia's line, so it was less then a five minute conversation.

Al told Ann that they sounded good and she seemed relieved. Then they went on with their afternoon, Nelly and her husband Jerald had come over to go riding with them and it was good luck that Ed had called when he had because they were getting ready to go outside to the barn to saddle up. The day was chilly and the two couples made their way to the barn for one of the last rides they'd be taking this season because winter would be here soon and they didn't ride the horses in the winter.

The coming of winter also made for lovely changes in the trees around the hills, with their leaves changing colors the forest was awash in bright reds and brilliant oranges and yellows. Ann would be painting some of the landscape soon and had spoken with Al about trying to find the perfect spot to paint from. He'd shown her all his favorite places to see if any looked like picture perfect locations and one by the river had seemed to make her fingers itch to paint. He remembered laughing as they'd walked back to the house when he'd commented on her thoughtful expression.

She'd answered, _"Well I have to start somewhere and doing some landscapes is a good idea. So is working on some still life pieces, but I think I should keep painting portraits. I don't know if the one I have in mind for Ed and Winry's new house would be finished in time for when you go bring Den, but I see one of the three of them from the photographs from the wedding."_

As he rode Boots, he smiled to himself thinking about how nice it was to be in love. He felt lucky to have hands to touch her with and though he'd not said anything, more of his memories had returned, mostly in dreams. He remembered a time where Edward had been captured by a serial killer and that same killer had kidnapped Winry. It made him shiver to think about the way Ed had looked when he'd arrived on the scene with Hughes and other officers who'd come to Ed and Winry's rescue. The image of Ed stabbing at his chest plate still bothered him, so did the memory of Edward crying about being only human and how horrible it was that he'd thought he'd been about to die.

As the two couples rode along,Alphonse Elric thought about his brother and hoped that he never again felt that same kind of mortal terror that facing death makes one feel. He shouldn't have to face such things again and it was hopeful that by teaching he'd be out of harm's way and safe from such danger. If he lost Edward he didn't know what he'd do, but having lost Pinako so recently it weighed on his mind, both losing his brother and Winry, or losing Ann. He tried to cheer up but it wasn't easy because his heart was heavy from being away from his brother.

_At least we will be going to see them in two weeks, that's what brother said. That they'd be settled in within two weeks and that he wanted to get Ann and I tickets for the train, which he'd send in the mail. I hope you're all right brother, I miss you terribly._ Thought the young man as they continued riding the horses around the countryside.

Soon it was time to head back and the two couples went back to the house. They'd taken care of the horses before going inside. Al and Ann had prepared a lovely stew, which was just the thing to warm up with after being out in the chilly air. After they'd eaten Nelly and Jerald left to head home and Ann and Al were all alone save for Den who was brooding in Winry's room. He'd been eating still, but he was looking really sad. He didn't have any bounce in his steps and held his head low even when he was wagging his tail when they'd returned from riding or other things where they'd left the house.

One good thing from the day was that Nelly and Jerald had agreed to watch over the animals while they went to take Den to Central City. Ann had been surprised when Al had asked for them to watch over them in two weeks because she hadn't expected to go, but the fact that he wanted her to go had made her day. She was lucky to have such a caring and loving partner. It made her happy to think that she'd spend the rest of her days taking care of him and possibly having his children if that was what God had in store for them.

It had been a good day, mainly because Edward had called, but also because Al had gotten the awkward question of having someone to take care of the animals while they both left to take Den to his new home. They went to bed after taking a nice shower together, one of the new things they'd discovered was possible with the house so empty. One of a few, new experiences that the couple had discovered to enjoy together. When they finally went to sleep some hours later it was late into the night. Each thinking about the future, and what they had to look forward to in their lives with each one another.

xoxox

The new house was lovely, with two large floors and many rooms. There was a large library along with a large room Winry had unloaded her tools in that would become her workspace. There were also six bedrooms so there was plenty of space for their little family to grow into over the coming years. In fact Winry had been feeling ill somewhat and when she told Edward after their first night in their new home a week after their arrival in Central City, that she thought she was pregnant he was overjoyed.

"Really? Oh Winry that is wonderful news! I love you so much, I am so happy right now, I don't think I could be happier if I tried."

Winry laughed, "I had no idea you'd be this pleased! I also know we hadn't talked about it in depth at all, but there is plenty of room here for us to expand out from so I wanted to tell you now that I have missed a second month of my cycle. I am pretty sure that I am pregnant."

"We will have to tell Faith she has a little brother or sister on the way only when you're sure. You need to go to a doctor Winry, that way we know for sure."

She loved how Edward was so supportive of the idea and she agreed that she'd make an appointment with the doctor she'd heard Gracia had seen. They were happy as they went to bed that night. Happiness that each hoped would last the rest of their lives. Soon they'd have Den with them and Al and Ann would come visit them. They couldn't wait to tell them the wonderful news. It was a happy time in their lives, a happy time full of love and hope.

Even if things weren't perfect with Edward's body, he could live with it and was happy Winry could too. Faith was doing well in the new school and with winter coming there was a lot of work to be done before the baby came. Work that they would gladly undertake because it meant that they were moving forward in their lives. Edward's job was going well and even though he'd only been teaching a few days he was content with it. It was turning out that life here in Central was all he could ask for and more.

xoxox

Author's Notes: I hope you enjoyed the ending chapter of _Faith_. The next story, _Devotion_ will be coming soon and I want to thank everyone for their support of _Faith _and _Empathy_, it's your feedback that made this story possible. I really enjoyed writing both stories and look forward to _Devotion_ which I will begin writing in a week after my little one goes back to school.

If you haven't reviewed the story yet I would really love to hear from you, even if it's just to say you liked it, a one or two word review means a lot because it means that someone enjoyed what I've written. I do have anonymous reviews enabled so please leave a review if you liked what you saw and want to see more as it will help feed my muse to keep on writing. I am so grateful to Saturn Stars, Hiei, Lucia and Moonglitter2 for all the wonderful reviews of the story as it was progressing. I really hope you enjoy thise ending chapter and I wanted to thank you all for your support of this story.


End file.
